nanny
by setsuna05
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan, rivaux, font partis d'une organisation magique. Un jour ils sont investit d'une mission: garder un bébé... Les ennuis commencent pour eux à ce moment!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: les meilleurs agents!

Cette histoire commence à Tokyo, dans un bureau au cinquantième étage d'une grande entreprise! La Clow Read. Cette organisation est investit de mission de protection et d'enquête. Dans le bureau se trouve un homme d'une soixantaine d'année. Il est brun aux yeux chocolat, malgré son âge, il dégageait un charisme et une force incroyable. Il regardait rêveusement par la fenêtre lorsque son regard se posa sur le côté de son bureau, il y a avait un bébé endormit.

- Ils ne vont plus tardé.

Un jeune homme se réveilla doucement lorsque son vibreur se mit en route… le travail l'appelait. Il se leva sans prêter attention au corps endormit qui était à ses côtés. Il s'habilla rapidement puis il se dirigea vers le lit, il secoua doucement la jeune femme endormit qui lui avait procuré du plaisir cette nuit. Elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux.

- Shaolan?

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça! Je dois partir alors dégage de là.

Le ton froid du jeune homme fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la femme qui, vexée, ramassa ses affaires et s'habilla rapidement avant de partir en claquant la porte.

            Au même moment un peu plus loin dans la ville une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair avec les yeux émeraudes courait dans son appartement sous l'œil amusé de son petit ami brun aux yeux bleu qui étaient malheureusement caché par des lunettes. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il vit Sakura la brosse à dent dans la bouche et essayant d'enfiler son haut au niveau des jambes!

- Arrête de rire Eriol!! Je suis en retard!!

- Sa irait mieux si tu mettais ton pull sur ton buste et non sur tes jambes tu ne crois pas?

La jeune femme rougit. Une fois tout ses vêtements mis à sa place elle prit son sac, ses clés de voiture et couru hors de la maison. Elle démarra et atteignit au bout de

vingt minutes son lieu de travail. Elle entra en trombe dans le hall et fut accueillit par une joli jeune femme brune aux reflets violacée et aux yeux améthyste.

- Sakura tu es en retard!! J'ai dit à Yoru que tu avais été bloqué par des travaux et que lorsque tu étais arrivé tu avais filé au toilette pour aidée une employer qui se

sentait mal.

- Merci Tomoyo!!

Sakura attendit patiemment l'ascenseur, elle entra dedans et appuya sur le dernier bouton, elle allait au cinquantième étage de l'immeuble. Lorsque les portes d'aciers s'ouvrirent elle se rua dans le couloir et frappa à la porte qui se trouvait au bout avant d'entrer.

- Désolée Yoru, je suis en retard!!

- Franchement tu aurais pu profiter d'être aller au toilette pour te maquiller un peu parce que là tu es immonde!

Sakura se figea à cette voix, elle se tourna légèrement sur la gauche pour voir la personne qu'elle détestait le plus: Shaolan Li. C'était un homme qui se croyait tout

permis parce qu'il était beau, il avait des cheveux chocolat et des yeux ambré qui en séduisait plus d'une mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour être

désagréable!

- Li! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, intervint Yoru. J'ai une mission pour vous. Vous devrez travailler ensemble pour une durée indéterminé, vous vivrez ensemble et…

Yoru fut coupé par des pleurs… Sous les regards étonnés de Sakura et Shaolan, il prit un bébé à bras pour tenté de le calmer.

- Ouah!! Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais un enfant! Il est mignon! S'exclama Sakura.

- Heureux qu'il te plaise parce que tu vas t'en occupé!

Yoru mit le bébé dans les bras de Sakura, il se calma tout de suite.

- Donc je disais que vous allez vivre tout les trois dans une maison de Tomoéda pendant une durée indéterminé et que vous devrez vous faire passer comme un

couple ayant un enfant.

- QUOI??  S'écria Sakura. Je dois aller vivre avec Li!! Mais j'ai un copain moi!! Et je ne connais presque rien aux enfants!

- Et moi je n'y connais absolument rien, je sais comment on les fait mais mes connaissances s'arrête là.

- C'est Clow qui l'a décidé!

Clow était un ordinateur qui s'occupait de donner les missions aux membres de la Clow Read, il calculait tout les paramètres et mettait les plus aptes sur l'affaire.

- Et puis Sakura, depuis que ce bébé est dans tes bras il a arrêter de pleuré, c'est qu'il est bien avec toi non?

- Je veux bien m'en occuper mais sans Li!

- Un enfant à besoin de deux parents pour son équilibre! Dit Yoru. Maintenant voici les clés de votre nouvelle maison, Sakura je préviendrais ton conjoins pour qu'il

ne se fasse pas d'idée. Tout est déjà prêt, on vous a acheter une nouvelle voiture équipé pour les enfants en bas age. Bonne chance!

Shaolan sortit du bureau mais Sakura s'arrêta juste avant de sortir.

- C'est une fille ou un garçon?

- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua Yoru.

- Et est-ce qu'il a un nom?

- Shaolan et toi devrez le choisir!

Sakura soupira et sortit du bureau, elle suivait Shaolan jusqu'à se qu'il trouve la voiture. Elle était normal, il y avait un siège bébé à l'arrière. Sakura le posa à

l'intérieur et eu l'air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda Shaolan.

- Il y a trop de fils! Je ne sais pas ou sa va!!

Il soupira et alla attacher le bébé dans la voiture. Sakura le regarda faire avec admiration.

- Mais tu t'y connais en siège bébé!!

- Non, c'est juste que suis assez intelligent pour l'attacher, pas comme certaine.

Sakura se retint pour ne pas le frapper, elle monta dans la voiture et Shaolan se mit au volant. Un GPS les aida à trouver leur nouvelle maison… Ils arrivèrent au

bout d'une demi-heure… sous les cris du bébé.

- Kinomoto! Fais-le taire!

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis elle sortit de la voiture et détacha le bébé, elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Il commença à se calmer, ils entrèrent

tous dans la maison. Elle était simple mais belle, ils allèrent à l'étage. Il y avait trois chambres: une de couple avec un lit double et un lit pour bébé, une qui était

décoré d'élément rouge et une autre qui était décoré dans les tons verts.

- Ils n'imaginent tout de même pas qu'on va dormir ensemble! S'exclama Sakura.

- J'espère pas! Qui voudrait dormir avec quelqu'un comme toi!

- La ferme!

Le bébé se remit à pleuré et les deux jeunes gens arrêtèrent leur dispute. Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Tu sais cuisiner?

- Bien sûr!

- Alors prépare à manger, en attendant je m'occupe du bébé… Au fait, tu voudrais l'appeler comment? Dis deux noms, un féminin et un masculin.

- M'en fou!

- Allez!

- Je sais pas moi! Hiro ou Yuko.

- Je suis d'accord pour Hiro mais pas pour Yuko… Moi je propose Nadeschico comme prénom féminin.

- sa me va.

Il descendit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer à manger tandis que Sakura alla dans la salle de bain avec le bébé, heureusement pour elle la

salle de bain était équipé d'une table à langer et il y avait des couches. Elle défit les vêtements du bébé et enleva sa couche, elle eut un sourire.

- Se sera Hiro alors.

Elle finit de le nettoyer et le rhabillé… En descendant les escaliers une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, elle descendit encore plus vite et arriva en

courant dans la cuisine sous les éclats de rire de Hiro.

- Fais gaffe! C'est dangereux de courir avec un bébé!

- C'est quoi?

- Il n'y avait pas grand chose alors j'ai fait des pates à la bolognaise.

- Génial!!

- La nourriture pour bébé est dans ce placard, c'est toi qui t'en occupe.

- Hiro…

- Quoi?

- C'est un garçon alors se sera Hiro!

Elle lui avait annoncer ça avec un sourire, il se détourna pour feindre l'indifférence mais il était content que se soit un petit garçon et qu'il porte le nom qu'il avait

trouvé…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: un petit coup de main 

Sakura regarda les différentes boites de toutes sortes de lait en poudre! Laquelle est-ce qu'elle devait prendre? Les bébés ne pouvaient pas boire du lait normal? Et elle n'avait jamais préparée de biberon! Ça se mettait au micro onde?

- Li… Tu as déjà préparé un biberon dans ta vie? Demanda-t-elle avec désespoir.

- Non!

- Même pas avec tes enfants illégitimes?

Shaolan manqua de se brûler en entendant ces paroles.

- Hey! Je suis pas comme ça! Même si j'admets que j'aime beaucoup les relations sexuelles je me protège! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un mioche sur les bras!

- C'est dommage! Tu aurais pu faire le biberon parce que là je suis perdue!

- Bah je peux pas t'aider, sers toi de ton cerveau un peu! Lança-t-il méprisant.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir puis elle sourit en sortant son téléphone portable.

- Allô?

- C'est Sakura! Passe moi papa!

- Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas me parler?

- C'est pas ça mais toi tu ne pourrais pas m'aider!

- Dis toujours!

- Tu sais comment on fait les biberons?

-….

- Toya?

- TU AS UN BEBE DEPUIS QUAND?? ET QUI T'A FAIS CA JE VAIS LE TUER!! S'écria Toya.

Sakura avait retiré le combiné de son oreille et Toya avait crié si fort que Shaolan avait tout entendu.

- C'est ton copain ou quoi?! Demanda-t-il.

- Mais non c'est mon frère! Toya, je n'ai pas de bébé, c'est une mission je dois surveiller un bébé mais je ne sais pas comment on fait les biberons!

- Il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre avec toi?

- Si, mais Li ne sait pas en faire non plus. Alors s'il te plait passe moi papa!

- Donne moi ton adresse, on arrive!

Elle soupira et donna rapidement l'adresse à son frère sinon il ne la lâcherait jamais. Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Ils vont venir… Juste un conseil, je sais que tu es bon en arts martiaux mais je t'en supplie ne provoque pas mon frère, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un gamin dont je

devrais m'occuper seule.

- Comme si ton frère pouvait me battre! Répliqua-t-il acerbe. C'est prêt.

Il posa le plat sur la table et servit les assiettes. Sakura la regarda avec culpabilité, le jeune homme le remarqua immédiatement.

- Quoi?

- Bah… Je me sens coupable de manger avant Hiro! Sa ne bois pas du lait normal les bébés?

- De toute façon on en a pas!

Une voiture noire se gara rapidement devant la maison. Shaolan fronça les sourcils et se leva.

- Je vais voir qui c'est.

Sakura regarda Hiro avec un sourire puis s'amusa avec lui lorsque des voix retentirent dans le hall.

- Dégage le morveux!! Cria quelqu'un.

- Morveux!! Et toi l'ancien dégage de ma maison! S'écria Shaolan.

- Allons… Tenta d'apaiser un autre.

- L'ancien!? Mais tu te prends pour quoi!!

Sakura se leva et arriva dans le hall, elle vit Toya et Shaolan se tenir mutuellement le col et Fujitaka essayer de les séparer.

- Toya! Papa!

- Sakura, ma petite fille! Ho et ce petit c'est le bébé dont tu dois t'occuper!

- Oui!

- Sakura, c'est qui ce morveux!? S'exclama Toya.

- C'est Li, on est ensemble pour cette mission. Tu viens papa, Hiro a faim!

Fujitaka sourit et suivit sa fille dans la cuisine ou il montrait comment préparer un biberon dans les règles sous le regard curieux de Sakura et Hiro. Pendant ce temps

Shaolan et Toya ne faisaient que de s'observer, ils ne s'appréciaient pas du tout.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un bébé ne peut pas boire du lait normal?

- Il n'aurait tous les nutriments dont il a besoin…  Voilà c'est prêt!

Fujitaka prit le biberon et le donna à Sakura qui commença à nourrir Hiro qui devait avoir très faim car il buvait très vite. Fujitaka retira doucement le biberon des lèvres du nourrisson.

- Quand il boit aussi vite retire lui rapidement le biberon de temps en temps pour qu'il respire. Sinon s'il est comme toi il serait capable de faire l'apnée jusqu'à ce que son biberon soit fini! Expliqua Fujitaka.

- Hey oui, déjà quand elle était petite Godzilla dévorait tout sur son passage!

- Toya!!

- Tout comme toi Toya… Tu étais même pire. Je me souviens que lorsque tu savais tenir ton biberon Nadeshico t'avait retrouvé bleu parce que tu voulais finir ton biberon sans respirer!

Shaolan se retint pour ne pas rire mais Sakura explosa de rire sous le regard gêné de Toya. Le jeune chinois fronça alors les sourcils, Nadeshico… C'était le prénom qu'avait proposé Sakura pourtant il semble que ce soit le nom de sa mère également.

- Bon, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appel moi d'accord? Dit Fujitaka.

- Oui papa! Sourit Sakura.

Fujitaka sortit Toya se tourna vers Sakura.

- Si jamais le morveux te fait du mal tu m'appel d'accord?

- D'a…D'accord.

Il sortit à son tour laissant le jeune "couple" ensemble. Sakura s'assit à table et finit de donner son biberon à Hiro pendant que Shaolan la regardait en mangeant. Lorsque le petit bambin eut finit Sakura se leva et le fourra dans les bras de Shaolan.

- Hey!

- Quoi? Moi aussi j'aimerais bien manger! Tu pourrais t'en occuper un peu non?

Shaolan ne répliqua pas mais il tenait Hiro droit devant lui comme si c'était un objet dangereux! Hiro le regarda dans les yeux avec un air curieux. Sakura se dépêchait de manger pour reprendre le bébé des bras de Shaolan qui n'était décidément pas fait pour être avec un enfant!

- Mais, le prend pas comme ça! Il va avoir mal le pauvre! S'énerva la jeune fille.

- Je sais pas comment on les tient! J'ai jamais eu de mioche moi! Répliqua Shaolan avec mépris.

Sakura soupira et s'approcha de Shaolan. Elle lui prit Hiro des bras.

- Si tu le tiens en position debout tu mets un bras sous ses fesses et un bras derrière son dos pour éviter qu'il tombe. Si tu l'as en position allongé tu mets ton bras en dessous de lui et l'autre légèrement dessous pour éviter qu'il se retourne. C'est pas compliquer quand même!

- Bah fais-le!

Il se leva et commença à partir. Sakura le suivit jusqu'au pas de la porte.

- Où est-ce que tu vas?

- Faire des courses, toi tu reste là et tu t'occupe du mioche! Ordonna le jeune chinois.

- Hiro! Il a un nom et c'est toi qui l'as trouvé alors utilise le!

- C'est ça.

Il sortit sous le regard furieux de Sakura. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme aussi détestable que Li pouvait être l'un des meilleurs agents de l'entreprise et séduire autant de femmes à la fois! Elle soupira puis alla changer Hiro avant de le mettre coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Hiro attaque

Shaolan rentra dans la maison avec les bras chargé de paquets, il avait acheté beaucoup plus de chose par rapport à d'habitude parce que maintenant il n'était plus seul mais avec deux autres personnes. Il passa devant le salon et ne pu s'empêcher de trouver la scène qu'il voyait mignonne: Sakura avait Hiro dans ses bras et jouait avec lui. Ils avaient tout les deux un rire très communicatif. Shaolan secoua la tête et alla dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses avant d'entrer dans le salon.

- Ha Li, tu es rentré!

- Mais c'est que tu as le sens de l'observation! Bravo!

Sakura fronça les sourcils devant la réplique de Shaolan.

- On va vivre ici pendant pas mal de temps je pense alors si tu pouvais être un peu plus agréable se serait sympa! S'écria Sakura.

- J'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Bien sûr monsieur Li a toujours autre chose à faire! Tu sais que tu es vraiment énervant!!

- Mama…

Sakura se tu immédiatement et regarda Hiro qui venait de parler.

- Quoi?

- Mama, répéta le jeune bambin.

- Ho non, je ne suis pas ta maman Hiro…

- Mais tu agis comme tel!

- Papa! Dit Hiro en pointant Shaolan du doux tout en souriant.

- Je suis pas ton père!

- Papa! Mama!

Sakura et Shaolan se regardèrent complètement découragés, pour une fois ils se comprenaient: comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à un bébé qu'ils n'étaient pas

ses parents!

- C'est toi qui lui as fourré des idées stupides dans la tête? Demanda Shaolan avec agressivité.

- Mais non!

Hiro cria, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Sakura poussa un léger cri: Hiro brûlait entre ses bras.

- Il a des pouvoirs? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Toi aussi tu as le sens de l'observation!

- La ferme!

Hiro pointa sa petite main vers celui qu'il considérait comme son père et Shaolan dû se jeter sur le côté pour ne pas se faire blessé: il venait d'envoyer une décharge

électrique! Hiro s'échappa des bras de sa "mère" pour s'envoler et poursuivre son "père" tout en continuant de lancer des éclairs. Sakura couru derrière les deux

garçons de la maison mais demeurait tout de même impuissante pour le moment. Shaolan se retourna brusquement vers le petit bébé.

- Même si t'es qu'un mioche je ne me laisserais pas tuer!

Il fit apparaître une épée en flamme au creux de sa paume puis il l'attrapa lorsqu'elle fut totalement sortit. Hiro regardait l'épée avec une certaine curiosité mais il fut

recouvert tout à coup de métal, son index pointer sur l'homme de la maison il envoya de la foudre au même moment ou Shaolan lançait des flammes vers lui grâce à

son épée. Sakura s'interposa entre le deux se prenant les deux attaques de plein fouet.

- Mama!

- Kinomoto!

Elle se redressa, son visage était légèrement noircit à cause de la chaleur que lui apporter le feu et la foudre mais elle n'avait rien de grave.

- Arrêtez immédiatement!

- Hors de question! Se mioche va continuer à me foudroyer si je ne lui inculque pas les bonnes manières!

Shaolan se prit une décharge électrique dans le ventre, Sakura se tourna vers Hiro.

- Hiro! C'est pas bien…

 Elle fut coupé par une gerbe de feu qui passa juste à côté d'elle. Elle fit un geste de la main et de l'eau éteignit la flamme avant qu'elle n'atteigne le bambin. La jeune

femme se tourna vers Shaolan et le gifla fortement.

- T'es cinglé!! Tu aurais pu le tué! T'es qu'un imbécile!

Sakura se prit aussi une décharge électrique dans le dos. Elle se tourna vers Hiro qui la regardait en pleurant.

- Mama… Papa…

Il descendit lentement au sol et éclata en sanglot… Sakura se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant affectueusement.

- Ne pleure pas Hiro… Je suis là avec Shaolan…

Shaolan vit le petit poing du bébé serrer doucement le vêtement de Sakura.

- Mama et Papa sont là.

Le jeune chinois allait répliquer mais il s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Sakura. Elle était à la limite des larmes… Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien, elle n'avait pas l'air de

souffrir de ses blessures…

- Li, on va aller le coucher.

Elle se releva et le garda dans ses bras. Elle monta dans la chambre commune, celle ou il y avait un lit double et le lit du bébé, suivi de Shaolan. Elle le posa

doucement dans le lit qui lui était réservé et lui caressa tendrement la tête.

- Dors bien Hiro…

- …Repose toi…

Le jeune homme avait ajouté ces deux petits mots pour que les yeux innocents du jeune bébé cesse de le dévisager. Devant un tel regard il se sentait coupable et

même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer il était attendrit. Ils sortirent de la chambre en silence, Sakura referma la porte derrière elle puis elle prit le bras de Shaolan et

l'entraîna en bas. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui avec colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit!? Tu aurais pu le tuer!! S'écria-t-elle.

- C'est lui qui a commencer à me lancer des attaques!

- C'est pas une raison! T'arrête pas de l'appeler "mioche"! Tu crois que sa lui plait!? Et puis, tu n'as pas à le repousser comme ça! Il n'a pas de parents! C'est pour

ça qu'il nous appelle "papa et mama"!!

- Et alors? On est pas ses parents et il faut qu'il le comprenne! Il vivra sans parents! C'est pas une raison pour nous attaquer!

- Mais tu comprends rien!! Explosa Sakura. Tu sais se que sa fait de vivre sans parents?! Non, t'en sais rien!! Alors tais-toi!!

- Toi non plus je te signale!

- J'ai jamais connu ma mère alors je sais se que c'est de vivre sans un de ses parent!! Hiro a besoin qu'on lui montre qu'on l'aime! Il a pas aimé qu'on se dispute

alors maintenant on ne devra plus se disputer devant lui!! C'est clair? Ou tu es si peu compréhensible que tu t'es fou?

Shaolan ne répondit rien, il ne s'attendait pas à se que Sakura lui dise qu'elle avait perdu sa mère… Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de colère non plus alors

qu'il s'amusait souvent à la provoquer. Il la regarda s'affairer dans la cuisine et soupira.

- Quelque chose me dit que la vie ici sera difficile…murmura-t-il. Mais je ferais des efforts pour Hiro…et Sakura.

Il rejoignit la jeune femme dans la cuisine… Il remarqua alors que dans l'encadrement de la porte il y avait Hiro. Il sourit doucement en voyant son visage inquiet. Il

prit Sakura qui était dos à lui dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, le bambin sourit et partit

se recoucher.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je satisfaisais le désir d'un petit enfant qui voulait avoir un père et une mère qui ne se dispute pas.

- Hiro était là?

Sakura s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine mais le jeune chinois la retint et la ramena contre lui.

- Il voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien… Il est repartit se coucher.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement puis elle se dégagea de lui mais elle continuait de le fixé, il le remarqua sans aucun mal.

- Quoi? Moi aussi je peux comprendre certains sentiments.

- C'est ça qui est bizarre. En théorie tu comprends jamais rien… sauf si sa concerne le sexe!

- Hey! J'ai eu une enfance aussi!

- Et tes parents se disputaient souvent?

Il la regarda un instant. Ses yeux innocents attendaient une réponse à une question qu'elle avait posé sans réellement réfléchir et qu'il n'était pas disposé à lui donner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je préparais le dîner de se soir…

Il sortit pour aller dans le salon, Sakura sourit sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive… Il avait changer de sujet mais elle n'avait pas insisté: il était déjà assez difficile pour lui d'être

tout le temps avec elle et Hiro alors elle n'allait pas le torturer en plus!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: une journée détente!

Le téléphone sonnait dans la maison, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre également. Sakura attrapa le téléphone et décrocha.

- Allô?

- Bonjour ma puce!

- Eriol!! Comment t'as eu mon numéro!?

- Notre cher patron me l'a donné. Alors comment sa se passe avec Shaolan?

- Mieux que se que je n'avais imaginé…pour le moment du moins!

- Dis… je n'ai rien de précis à faire, tu ne voudrais pas que je vienne?

- Si tu peux viens! Se serait génial!

On frappa à la porte.

- Excuse moi Eriol, on frappe à la porte, on se voit dans combien de temps à peu près?

- Très bientôt.

- Okay! Bisous mon ange!

- Mon ange? Dit Shaolan d'un ton railleur.

Sakura raccrocha et alla à la porte en ignorant superbement son jeune compagnon qui la suivit. Elle ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux puis sourit.

- Eriol! Tu étais déjà là quand tu m'as appelé hein!?

- Tu as tout deviné!

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux de Shaolan qui était dégoûté par cette effusion. Il détestait voir Sakura avec se type en qui il n'avait aucune confiance. Il toussa pour

rappeler sa présence.

- Vous savez, les chambres sont en haut et pas sur le palier.

Sakura le regarda avec colère puis elle referma la porte derrière Eriol.

- Au fait Kinomoto, c'est l'heure de réveillé le mioche!

- L'appel pas comme ça! Il s'appel Hiro!

- Tu me le montres se petit bout de choux qui t'enlève loin de moi pendant une durée indéterminée?

Sakura sourit puis prit la main de son petit ami avant de l'amené dans la chambre commune. Shaolan les suivait en se demandant vaguement comment réagirait Hiro

en voyant Eriol… Ce dernier se pencha vers le jeune bambin. Il serra Sakura dans ses bras et lui sourit.

- Toi qui as toujours eu envie de pouponné tu dois être ravie!

Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de caresser doucement le visage d'Hiro. Shaolan observait la scène sur le pas de la porte… un véritable couple avec leur enfant!

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi c'était lui qui avait été choisit à la place d'Eriol. C'était plus logique que le petit ami soit le partenaire dans ces cas là mais

bizarrement Eriol n'avait pas été sélectionné. Le petit enfant ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit en voyant sa "mère" qui le prit dans ses bras, il vit alors Eriol qui

tenait Sakura dans ses bras. Hiro pleura immédiatement.

- Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Le bébé pointa son doigt vers Eriol, Shaolan intervint tout de suite malgré son envie de laisser Hiro foudroyer tranquillement le jeune européen! Il poussa le copain

de Sakura sans ménagement et se colla presque contre Sakura en prenant la main du bambin.

- Alors bien dormis?

- Papa!

- Tien, il ne pleure plus… Eriol… Eriol?

- Je suis là.

Sakura baissa les yeux et vit son copain se relevé.

- Il allait se faire carbonisé par le petit, expliqua Shaolan. Désolé, j'ai du te pousser un peu trop fort.

- C'est pas grave.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, croyant à moitié le jeune chinois. Hiro tendit ses bras vers lui, Shaolan prit le bébé du mieux qu'il put vu son manque d'expérience avec les

enfants. Ils descendirent tous à la cuisine pour préparer le biberon de Hiro. Sakura sortit le nécessaire à la préparation puis Eriol s'en empara et commença à

préparer le biberon sous les yeux admiratifs de sa petite amie et les regards mécontents des deux autres hommes de la maison. Shaolan avait du mal à l'avouer mais il

était très surpris de voir qu'un homme sans enfant puisse faire un biberon sans aucun problème!

- Eriol! Je savais pas que tu savais faire le biberon!! Tu ferais un père excellent! S'exclama Sakura.

- C'est parce que j'ai longtemps dû m'occuper de ma petite cousine…

Il avait un léger sourire qui s'accentua lorsqu'il regarda Shaolan. Se dernier fronça les sourcils, c'était officiel: il n'aimait pas Eriol!

- Allons cousin, ne fais pas cette tête, dit le jeune européen.

- COUSIN??

- Je ne te l'avais jamais dis ma puce? S'étonna Eriol.

- Non! Comment sa se fait?!

- C'est le fils de la petite sœur à ma mère, expliqua Shaolan.

Il avait la mine sombre, il ne voulait pas être apparenté à Eriol, il détestait ça!

- Mais t'en parles jamais Li…

- J'ai pas envie qu'on sache que je partage des liens de parentés avec ça! Maintenant dépêchez-vous, le petit à faim!

Eriol s'approcha d'eux avec le biberon, Hiro s'agrippa à la veste de son "père" et regarda méchamment le jeune homme qui s'approchait de lui. Bien qu'il le

remarqua, Shaolan ne dit rien et Eriol ne se douta de rien. Sakura prit le biberon des mains d'Eriol avec un sourire.

- Je vais lui donner!

Le jeune chinois la regarda: elle n'avait rien vu concernant Hiro! Il avait de la chance grâce à elle, il ne risquait plus rien désormais. Sakura s'approcha et donna le

biberon à Hiro qui commença à téter joyeusement dans les bras de Shaolan. Eriol prit sa petite amie par la taille et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, la réaction du

bambin fut immédiate: Eriol fut projeter de l'autre côté de la cuisine par de la foudre sortit tout droit de la main du bébé.

- Eriol!? Ça va?

- Oui… Il est puissant dis donc! Ces véritables parents devaient avoir de grand pouvoir!

Sakura lui sourit tandis que de l'autre côté de la cuisine Shaolan regardait Hiro avec un immense sourire.

- Tu sais que je t'adore toi?

- Papa!

- Mais le répète pas à ta mère d'accord!

Le petit sourit et hocha la tête, enfin un enfant intelligent aux yeux de Shaolan! C'était un exploit! En une journée à peine il appréciait un enfant qui n'était pas le sien, il

n'aurait jamais cru ça possible… Mais il devait avouer que Hiro n'était pas comme les autres. Une fois qu'il eut finit son biberon Hiro et les autres allèrent dans le

salon. Sakura était dans les bras d'Eriol mais elle était tout de même mécontente: Shaolan la collait presque autant pour ne pas qu'Hiro attaque encore Eriol. Le

bambin s'envola et se positionna entre Sakura et Eriol… La jeune fille soupira en regardant Hiro.

- Hiro… Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec papa?

- Mama!

- On dirait qu'il n'apprécie vraiment pas Eriol, dit Shaolan avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai… On pourrait peut être aller dans ta chambre un moment comme ça il ne nous verrait pas.

- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser avec Li! Ils s'entretueraient!

- Vas-y! Je le tuerais pas aujourd'hui…. Mais faites pas trop de bruit j'ai pas envie de régurgité mon déjeuné!

- Espèce de…

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Eriol la tirait déjà vers les escaliers.

- Sois sage avec papa Hiro! Maman revient dans quelques minutes!

- Mama…

Elle disparu dans les escaliers et bientôt le seul bruit qu'on entendait dans la maison était la télévision. Shaolan ne faisait que zapper, il ne supportait pas l'idée que

Sakura et Eriol s'envoyaient en l'air juste au dessus de lui… Enfin du moment qu'il n'entendait rien sa allait! Il baissa les yeux vers Hiro.

- Tu sais, j'ai pas l'impression que leur relation va durer encore longtemps… C'est trop bizarre leur comportement.

- Papa…

- Et je dis pas ça pour te rassurer! C'est vraiment se que je pense… Et puis se sera horrible qu'Eriol soit heureux avant moi alors que c'est un abruti de première!

Quel cousin je te jure!

Le bambin se mit à rire se qui fit sourire Shaolan, se dernier le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

- Cette mission ne sera pas de tout repos! S'exclama Eriol.

- C'est sûr mais Hiro est vraiment adorable…sauf avec toi. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, tu es très gentil!

- Il croit que tu es sa mère et que Shaolan est son père, moi je suis le méchant qui empêche les deux parents d'être heureux.

- Mais c'est avec toi que je suis heureuse…

Sakura se pencha vers Eriol et l'embrassa doucement. Elle lui fit de petit baiser dans le cou, elle l'allongea sous elle en espérant qu'il s'enhardisse mais comme

d'habitude Eriol la repoussa doucement. Depuis deux ans ils étaient ensemble et depuis deux ans il refusait de la toucher comme un homme le ferait. C'était d'ailleurs le seul sujet de leur dispute…mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son petit ami. Elle trouvait ça trop bizarre qu'il la repousse, peut être était-ce elle qui n'était pas attirante...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: une nuit éprouvante!

Sakura regagna le salon, elle ne faisait que penser à Eriol qui la repoussait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le faisait? Elle n'était pas bien? Elle n'en valait pas la peine? Il ne l'aimait peut être pas assez pour le faire… Mais un mec normalement constituer lui aurait déjà fait l'amour! Elle devait être repoussante!

- Il est enfin partit! C'est pas trop tôt! J'arrêtais pas de vous entendre, c'est dingue le bruit que vous faites!

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!! Je suis encore v…

Sakura s'arrêta avant de finir sa phrase et se mit à rougir sous le regard étonné de Shaolan. Elle alla prendre Hiro dans ses bras pour ne plus voir les yeux de son collègue.

- Attend, t'es encore vierge alors que tu es avec Eriol depuis plus d'un an?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux parler de ma vie sexuelle? Je ne parle pas de la tienne alors fait pareil!

- Je ne suis plus vierge depuis… six ans. Et toi?

- Mais je m'en fiche!

Elle se leva avec Hiro et partit dans la cuisine sous les yeux amusé de Shaolan. Il n'avait pas eu la confirmation mais l'état de gêne qu'éprouvait Sakura indiquait qu'il

y avait environ 99 de chance qu'elle ne soit toujours pas défloré.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il ne t'ai rien fait depuis tout se temps?

- Quoi?

- Au bout d'un mois il aurait déjà dû essayé de te tenter non? Tu ne te sens pas frustrée?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Li! Et d'ailleurs on l'a déjà fait. Tu peux faire à manger s'il te plait? Je vais préparer Hiro pour se soir!

Elle sortit rapidement de la cuisine pour aller à l'étage.

- _Eriol est vraiment un mec bizarre, si Sakura l'a déjà tenté et qu'il résiste c'est qu'il a un problème! Une fille comme elle ne cours pas les rues! Enfin, c'est _

_pas plus mal pour Sakura… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte!_

Shaolan s'affaira dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger pour Sakura et lui. Pendant se temps Sakura s'amusait avec Hiro dans la baignoire. Le petit garçon semblait

apprécié l'eau et éclaboussait sa "mère" qui était habillé et hors de l'eau. Elle était complètement trempé mais souriait sous le rire communicatif du bambin. Elle avait

toujours aimé les bébés mais Hiro était particulier à ses yeux, de tout ceux dont elle s'était occupé il était celui qu'elle aimait le plus et ce dès le premier regard. Elle

souhaitait avoir un enfant comme lui plus tard… Mais avec Eriol se serait compliqué! Elle se demandait si avoir un enfant éprouvette serait plus facile que d'en avoir

un de son petit ami qui se bornait à n'avoir aucun rapport! Elle soupira puis elle sortit Hiro du bain en l'enroulant dans une serviette bien chaude. Elle le sécha puis l'habilla d'un pyjama bleu qui lui allait bien. Elle descendit à la cuisine d'ou se dégageait une agréable odeur… Shaolan cuisinait comme un dieu! Il ferait un bon mari si l'on oubliait son côté coureur de jupon! Elle posa le bébé dans sa chaise haute et observa se que faisait le jeune homme.

- Tu prépares quoi?

- Des boulettes de viande avec des pomme de terres.

Il se tourna vers elle et faillit avaler de travers, le haut de Sakura était transparent à cause de l'eau que lui avait lancer Hiro et il voyait sans peine le soutien-gorge noir

qui recouvrait sa poitrine généreuse.

- Tu pourrais peut être te changer!

- Pourquoi?

- Tu t'es regarder?

- Pas depuis se matin…

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit en remarquant l'état de son tee-shirt, elle cacha immédiatement sa poitrine de ses bras et s'en alla à l'étage. Shaolan venait de finir le

repas lorsqu'elle réapparu en nuisette blanche qui lui arrivait au genou. Ils mangèrent en silence, Sakura donnait en même temps le biberon de Hiro qui semblait

toujours avoir faim! Trois quart d'heure après ils avaient tous fini et montaient à l'étage pour coucher Hiro. Une fois dans le petit coucher, la jeune fille se tourna vers

Shaolan.

- On fait comment pour le lit? C'est un double et j'ai pas spécialement envie de dormir avec toi.

- C'est réciproque… Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui t'en occupe et demain se sera moi okay?

- Sa me va.

La jeune fille se coucha dans le lit double pendant que le jeune homme sortait de la chambre pour aller dans celle juste à côté.

Il devait être minuit et Shaolan ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit en pestant contre Sakura! Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que Hiro pleurait depuis au moins vingt minutes et qu'elle ne faisait rien pour le calmer! N'en pouvant plus et voulant passer le reste de la nuit à dormir, le jeune homme se leva et entra dans la chambre de Sakura. Il s'étouffa en voyant qu'elle ne s'était même pas réveillé! Elle dormait tranquillement dans son lit, sur le côté. Elle avait l'air d'un ange mais il n'était pas en mesure de penser à de telle chose pour le moment. Il alla vers le berceau du petit qui lévitait pour observer sa mère qui ne bougeait pas. Shaolan le prit à bras.

- Bah alors Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Papa… Mama…

Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle, Shaolan ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il regarda sa couche: vide, il ne semblait pas avoir faim, il était trop petit pour avoir des dents… et s'il voulait un calin il était en train de le faire alors il aurait dû arrêter de pleurer! Il se dirigea vers Sakura et la secoua légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille…sans succès. Il la secoua de plus en plus fort mais ça ne fonctionnait pas! Elle ne se réveillait pas!

- Je suis maudit c'est pas vrai!

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Hiro avait arrêter de pleurer. Il sourit puis alla le remettre dans son lit et sortit de la chambre. La porte venait à peine d'être fermé qu'il se remit à pleurer et Shaolan entra de nouveau pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est dans ses cas là que j'aime pas les bébés qui parlent pas! Je ne sais pas se que tu veux Hiro.

- Mama!

Shaolan le mit sur le lit de Sakura mais le bambin ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer. Shaolan ne savait plus quoi faire. Il essaya de nouveau de réveillé Sakura mais elle dormait comme un loir! Dans son sommeil elle lui donnait un coup dans le nez…

- Je te jure que je vais te tuer à ton réveil! Sakura!! Debout!! Y a Eriol!!

- Laisse moi dormir Eriol…

Elle se retourna de l'autre côté et continua de dormir…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont mis avec une fille pareille! Y en a d'autre sur terre et dans l'agence mais non faut que se soit avec celle qui ne sait pas se réveillé! Je pourrais la violer qu'elle dormirait toujours!

Une idée fit tilt dans la tête de Shaolan, il se pencha doucement vers Sakura et l'embrassa… Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Le jeune chinois était désespéré… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire une nuit blanche!

Le lendemain Sakura s'étira de tout son long et s'assit dans son lit. Elle se tourna légèrement vers la droite.

- Enfin c'est pas trop tôt!

- HAAAAAAAAAA!!

Elle sursauta en voyant Shaolan dans son lit, il avait Hiro dans ses bras… Mais le jeune homme était effrayant! Il avait des cernes jusqu'au joues et les yeux rougis.

- Pourquoi tu as une tête pareille?

Shaolan alla poser le bébé endormit dans son lit et fit signe à Sakura de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine quand le jeune homme se retourna vers sa collocataire.

- Pourquoi je suis dans cet état?! Parce que la personne qui devait s'occuper de Hiro ne se réveillait pas!! J'ai fais une nuit blanche pour qu'il arrête de

pleurer!! Pendant que toi tu dormais tranquillement!!

- Ha… Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'avais le sommeil lourd? Hey mais tu l'as appelé par son nom!! Sa veut dire que tu l'aimes bien!! C'est génial!!… Va te reposer je

m'en occupe toute la matinée et je ferais à manger.

- J'espère bien!

Sur se le jeune chinois monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit avant de s'endormir comme une masse. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil! Il n'en pouvait plus!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: un sort

Shaolan descendit dans la cuisine, il venait juste de s'habiller, il avait dormit plus de six heures et sa lui avait fait du bien. Il regarda Hiro manger son biberon tranquillement installer dans les bras de Sakura. Il vit qu'elle lui souriait tendrement, comme une mère avec son enfant. Shaolan se surprit à penser que la jeune femme ferait une très bonne mère. Sakura lui sourit lorsqu'elle le vit.

- Bien dormis?

- Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

- C'est dans le four.

Shaolan alla prendre le plat et deux assiettes afin de leur servir à manger. Hiro le regarda.

- Papa!

- Quoi?

- Mama!

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sait dire que ces deux mots? Demanda Shaolan.

- Je n'en sais rien… Il veut peut être que tu le prennes?

- Je ne pense pas je l'ai eu dans les bras toute la nuit et il arrêtait pas de te demander…

Soudain une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Shaolan.

- J'ai compris!

- Quoi?

- Tu as remarqué que lorsque l'un n'est pas là il veut être avec?

- Oui… Tu penses que s'il t'a réveillé cette nuit c'était pour que tu dormes dans la même pièce que nous?

- Se serait logique, c'est même toi qui l'as dit, un enfant a besoin de ses deux parents. S'il ne nous voit pas ensemble il pensera qu'on ne s'aime pas.

- C'est un peu le cas…

- Mama!!

- Désolée Hiro mais c'est vrai, Papa et Mama ne sont pas amoureux…

Hiro sortit des bras de sa "mère" et s'envola au dessus d'elle.

- Hiro! Descend tu vas te faire mal… dit Sakura.

- Viens Hiro.

- Mama…

Le petit était au bord des pleurs et il pointa du doigt sa chère mère qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquivé le tir… Mais se n'était pas de la foudre. Shaolan s'accroupit à ses côtés car la jeune femme était désormais allongée sur le sol.

- ça va?

- Oui… Et toi mon cœur tu n'as rien?

- Hiro n'a rien.

- Mais ce n'était pas de Hiro dont je parlais mais de toi Shaolan! Tu n'es pas blessé?

- Non, il n'y a que toi qui t'es pris une attaque.

- Merci mon dieu!

Sakura prit Shaolan dans ses bras, il était tellement surpris qu'il se laissa faire. Puis il lui tint les épaules.

- T'es sûre que ça va Sakura?

- Bien sûr pourquoi!?

- Tu viens de me prendre dans tes bras!

- C'est normal de prendre celui qu'on aime dans ses bras non?

Shaolan manqua de s'étouffer devant la réplique de Sakura. Il posa son front contre le sien: non, elle n'avait pas de fièvre!

- Hiro! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Mama!

- Papa, Mama!

Le jeune enfant avait l'air très heureux devant la nouvelle relation qui était née entre ses "parents".

- Viens par ici, mon chéri.

Hiro alla dans les bras de sa mère qui se leva.

- C'est l'heure de le mettre au lit, tu m'accompagnes?

- Oui.

Ils allèrent tout les trois dans la chambre et couchèrent Hiro qui ne s'était toujours pas départit de son sourire. Ils déposèrent tout les deux un bisous sur sa joue puis ils sortirent de la chambre. La porte venait à peine d'être fermé que Sakura attrapa la main de Shaolan.

- Bon maintenant qu'il est couché on peut faire autre chose…

Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou, le jeune homme compris alors ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Sakura…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Sakura s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Elle lui lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure pour qu'il ouvre la bouche, ce qu'il fit sous le coup de la surprise. La jeune fille l'embrassait langoureusement, elle fit longer ses mains le long du torse du jeune homme et commença à déboutonner le premier bouton de la chemise qu'il portait. C'est à cet instant qu'il se réveilla. Il prit les poignets de Sakura et l'écarta de lui.

- Sakura! Réveille-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'Eriol?! Tu veux le tromper?

- Eriol?… Je ne connais pas d'Eriol.

- Ton petit ami!

- Mais c'est toi mon copain!

- Non, on est collègue!

- Oui aussi.

- Sakura…

- Je ne t'attire pas c'est ça? Je ne suis pas assez formé? Ou alors tu as couché avec tellement de fille avant moi que je ne leur arrive pas à la cheville?

- Mais non!

- Alors quoi, Shaolan?! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me toucher?! J'ai envie de toi, je sais que se sera ma première fois mais je veux que se sois toi qui me le fasses parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur!

Le jeune homme avait beau savoir que c'était à cause d'un sort lancé par Hiro qu'elle était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la croire. Son regard était si déterminé! Elle ne le lâcherait pas si facilement. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre à côté de celle d'Hiro, celle ou il avait dormit quelques heures auparavant. Il la colla contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, elle passa ses bras autours de son cou. Soudain, il lui donna un coup de poing pour l'évanouir et la coucha sur le lit. Il caressa doucement son visage.

- Désolé.

Il se leva et alla dans le salon, il ne pouvait rien faire. Seul Hiro pourrait lever son sort, il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille…

- _Je ne comprends absolument pas Eriol!! Comment est-ce qu'il peut la repousser si elle lui fait la même chose qu'à moi?! Si je sortais avec elle sa ferait bien longtemps qu'elle ne serait plus vierge! En plus elle ne se trouve pas attirante! Elle ne connaît pas du tout son potentielle!!… Heureusement pour moi sinon je n'aurais jamais pu la repousser!   _

Il soupira puis il commença à regarder la télévision, il n'avait que ça à faire en attendant que Hiro se réveille. Deux heures plus tard, Shaolan se leva et monta silencieusement les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de Hiro sans prendre le risque de réveillé Sakura. Le petit était au dessus de son lit et parfaitement éveillé, lorsqu'il vit Shaolan une sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres.

- Papa!

- Chut, maman dort… Hiro, il faudrait que tu enlèves le sort que tu as jeté à Sakura. Je sais que tu veux nous voir ensemble mais je préfère la séduire moi-même, tu  ne penses pas que c'est mieux?

- Papa…

- Si tu veux tu peux la laisser comme ça jusqu'à se soir mais demain elle devra être comme avant d'accord?

- Oui…

- Hey mais tu sais dire autre chose que papa et mama!! C'est bien mon Hiro! Continu!

Le jeune homme prit le bambin dans ses bras et alla dans la chambre ou se reposait Sakura, maintenant que le bébé était réveillé il ne risquait plus rien. Il secoua légèrement Sakura mais elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant…

- Elle a vraiment le sommeil lourd!

Il la secoua plus fort mais sans succès.

- Mama!

Shaolan vit alors avec surprise que Sakura ouvrit les yeux… Apparemment Hiro parvenait à la réveiller beaucoup mieux que lui. Elle se tourna vers eux avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne me souviens pas que je m'étais endormis… Ha mon chéri!

Elle tendit les mains vers Hiro qui alla dans ses bras avec joie, Sakura fit signe à Shaolan de s'avancer, il se doutait qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais si ce n'était que ça ce n'est pas grave… Et puis se n'est pas comme si elle embrassait mal. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bien dormis mon amour? Dit Shaolan.

Il considérait que jouer le jeu était le mieux à faire sinon Hiro ne laisserait jamais Sakura redevenir normale.

- Très bien… Mais je me suis endormis quand?

- Avant qu'on le fasse, tu as dû avoir un malaise ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Ha…

Elle se leva et descendit en entraînant Shaolan dans la cuisine pour qu'il fasse à manger pour Hiro

Shaolan et Sakura venaient de finir de manger, ils montèrent dans la chambre avec Hiro pour le mettre coucher. Le bambin s'endormit rapidement sous l'œil de ses "parents". Sakura alla alors fouiller dans son armoire et en sortit une nuisette, elle retira son haut sans aucune gêne devant Shaolan. Il remarqua qu'elle avait le ventre plat et sa peau semblait très douce… Il secoua la tête et se retourna, il savait que s'il regardait plus le lendemain Sakura lui en voudrait. Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face à la jeune femme elle portait une nuisette en soie verte pomme qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Shaolan retira alors son tee-shirt et son pantalon pour ne rester qu'en caleçon puis il se glissa dans le lit, Sakura fit de même presque tout de suite. Le jeune homme fut surpris de la sentir se coller à lui mais quelque part c'était logique si elle était "amoureuse" de lui. Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement en se mettant encore plus contre lui. Shaolan mit fin au baiser: s'il ne l'arrêtait pas il lui sauterait dessus. La jeune fille s'endormit peu de temps après dans les bras puissant de Shaolan qui lui avait du mal à s'endormir. Il était légèrement troublé par la jeune femme qui partageait son lit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: une journée normale

Le lendemain Shaolan se réveilla doucement, il se souvint qu'il dormait avec Sakura lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son torse. Il l'observa un moment, il la trouvait mignonne endormit… Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune endormit. Les cils de Sakura frôlèrent le buste du jeune homme lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle soupira d'aise sous la caresse qu'il lui faisait et soudain elle se redressa.

- Li!!

Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle faillit tomber du lit mais Shaolan la retint et la remit sur lui.

- Heureux de voir que tu es redevenue normale!

- De quoi tu parles?

- Hier Hiro t'a jeté un sort pour que tu tombes amoureuse de moi.

- Ho non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

- Tu m'as appelé "mon cœur", "mon chéri" et tout ça mais le mieux c'est que t'as voulu coucher avec moi en m'avouant que tu voulais que se soit moi qui te prenne ta virginité…

- C'est pas vrai…

Sakura était rouge de honte devant les révélations de Shaolan, celui-ci lui sourit.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas touché on s'est juste embrassé après je t'ai frappé pour que tu t'évanouisses.

- Merci!

Elle le prit dans ses bras au grand étonnement du jeune chinois.

- Merci de ne m'avoir rien fait! T'es pas si méchant que ça en fait! Merci!

- Mouais… Tu devrais te remettre normalement ou je reviens sur mes actes d'hier.

Sakura se sépara immédiatement du jeune homme qui sourit de cette réaction. Il s'imaginait déjà sa tête lorsqu'il la draguerait devant Hiro! Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se réveillé et il volait vers ses parents, Sakura lui ouvrit tout de suite les bras ou il vint se loger. Shaolan les regardait, il aimait les voir ensemble. Ils cohabitaient depuis peu mais il s'était fait à leurs présences. Depuis qu'il avait vu Sakura pour la première fois il l'avait trouvé belle mais peu après rien que la regarder l'énervait… Maintenant vivre avec elle était assez sympathique… Sauf lorsque son cher cousin venait leur rendre visite! Il se leva et regarda un instant ce charmant tableau.

- On va déjeuner?

- Oui!

Sakura sortit à son tour du lit et descendit dans la cuisine avec Shaolan. Elle posa Hiro dans sa chaise haute et commença la préparation du biberon ainsi que du petit déjeuner. Shaolan était partit chercher un tee-shirt car il commençait à avoir froid, quand il revint il s'approcha de Sakura et passa doucement ses bras autours de sa taille. La jeune fille sursauta avant de se retourner vers Shaolan.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je t'ai trouvé tellement mignonne que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras…

Sakura fronça les sourcils, le ton séducteur de Shaolan ne lui plaisait absolument pas, elle se retira rapidement de l'étreinte du jeune chinois.

- Ecoute-moi bien Li, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui aime être dragué par des gars mignons et sans cervelle… Si tu as tellement envie de racolé sort, fait ce que tu veux avec n'importe qui et reviens une fois que tes pulsions seront assouvies parce qu'aussi longtemps que je vivrais avec toi sous ce toit tu devras te passer d'en ramené ici et je n'ai aucune envie de satisfaire tes besoins personnels!

- Tu ne mâches pas tes mots…

- Je devrais?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas sincère avec toi? Tu me crois donc incapable de m'intéressé à toi?

- Ho non, tu peux t'intéresser à toutes les filles du moment qu'elles font du bonnet **c'est** (J'ai mis cette orthographe à cause du langage sms interdit… il faut le lire comme la lettre de l'alphabet) et qu'elles ont un vagin mais je ne veux pas d'une relation d'une nuit. De plus, Eriol me convient parfaitement!

Elle passa avec la poêle ce qui eu  pour effet de faire reculer Shaolan. Une fois leur petit déjeuné servit elle se retourna vers le biberon de Hiro et le lui donna. Le petit bambin avait faim lui aussi et suça avidement le biberon que lui donnait sa "mère". Shaolan aurait de sacré effort à faire pour tenté de la séduire et il le savait: Sakura était une femme aimante et fidèle, pas le genre de femme qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenté. Après qu'ils aient finit de déjeuner et de se préparé Sakura proposa de faire une promenade pour visiter un peu les alentours qu'aucun des deux ne connaissaient. Shaolan accepta: si leur mission était de protégé un bébé c'est sûrement qu'il était extraordinaire ce qui impliquait que ceux qui en avaient après lui devrait connaître parfaitement les environs, s'ils les ignoraient se ne serait plus difficile d'échapper aux gêneurs. Sakura plaça Hiro dans une poussette adaptée et prêtée spécialement pour lui. Ils sortirent de la maison et commencèrent leur promenade, ils atteignirent rapidement un parc qu'ils n'avaient jamais remarqué auparavant.

- Ce parc est magnifique! S'écria Sakura.

- Oui…

- Mama! Papa!

- Hiro à l'air heureux, constata Sakura.

En effet, depuis le début de la promenade, Hiro avait un sourire qui partait d'une oreille pour allé jusqu'à l'autre. La raison était simple: Sakura et Shaolan ressemblaient à un jeune couple venant d'avoir un enfant. Tous les passants étaient de cet avis et les observaient avec un sourire.

- Sakura!!

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir Tomoyo, sa meilleure amie et cousine par la même occasion.

- Tomoyo! Comment ça va?

- Très bien et toi? Bonjour Shaolan.

- Je vais bien!

- Alors comment se passe ta mission?

- Bien, je te présente Hiro!

Tomoyo regarda le bambin avec un sourire, elle le trouvait adorable mais quelque chose la frappait… Hiro ressemblait énormément à Shaolan mais ces yeux étaient similaires à ceux de Sakura.

- C'est votre enfant illégitime? Demanda Tomoyo.

Sakura rougit légèrement et Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel.

- N'importe quoi, nous ne sommes pas les parents de Hiro. J'ai jamais couché avec Li! Comme si je pouvais alors que je suis avec Eriol?

- Et alors? Il n'en saura rien… Mais tu me le dis hein si tu fais quelque chose avec Shaolan!

- Il ne se passera rien.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place, répliqua Shaolan.

Il prit Sakura par la taille et la colla contre lui sous le regard joyeux de Tomoyo.

- Je te signale que si je ne t'en avais pas empêché tu ne serais plus vierge à l'heure qu'il est.

Tomoyo le regarda avec étonnement et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment sais-tu que Sakura est vierge?

- J'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine et puis Sakura me l'a confirmé lorsqu'elle m'a supplié de coucher avec.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir puis elle lui donna un coup de coude avant de se dégager de son emprise. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tomoyo.

- C'est parce que Hiro m'avait lancé un sort pour que je sois amoureuse de Li!

Tomoyo se pencha vers le bambin et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

- Tu sais que je t'adore toi?! C'est bien joué! Au fait, Sakura, je pourrais lui faire des costumes? Je t'en prie…

La jeune fille fit une moue ressemblant étrangement à la tête du chat Potté! Sakura n'avait jamais pu résister à cette expression et elle céda.

- Merci ma Sakura!! Bon je dois y aller ma pause est finit! Tu m'appels dès que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe! Au revoir!

Tomoyo s'en alla en marmonnant déjà des idées de costumes pour le petit Hiro. Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura.

- Elle est un peu excentrique… mais elle est très gentille.

- Oui! Je l'adore!

- Par contre on dirait qu'elle n'aime pas te savoir avec Eriol, constata Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement.

- Comment tu le sais?

- C'est pas dur! Tomoyo n'encourage jamais à être infidèle et là elle le faisait! En plus elle a félicité Hiro de t'avoir lancé ce sort…

- C'est vrai… Elle n'aime pas Eriol, elle dit qu'il n'est pas sincère… mais elle m'a laissé le choix et le respect, elle ne me fait pas de crise comme d'autre amie le ferait, elle sera toujours là pour moi.

Shaolan sourit devant l'air candide de Sakura, elle tenait vraiment à sa meilleure amie et lui en était reconnaissante pour tout, ça se voyait sur son visage. Il pensa soudainement qu'il voudrait que cette expression lui soit réservée aussi mais il chassa rapidement cette idée. Sakura ne l'aimerait jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: une dispute 

C'était le midi, Sakura préparait le repas pendant que Shaolan donnait le biberon à Hiro. Cette promenade l'avait fatigué si bien qu'il dormait presque en buvant son lait sous le regard doux du jeune homme. Sakura se retourna et sourit tendrement en voyant ce tableau, elle était étonnée de voir Shaolan aussi proche de Hiro…

- Tu feras un bon père plus tard, constata-t-elle.

Shaolan redressa la tête avec étonnement et planta son regard dans les yeux de Sakura.

- Arrête de plaisanté.

- Je ne plaisante pas! Tu feras un bon père… Le problème pour toi sera de trouver une femme qui veuille de toi pour faire sa vie.

Shaolan ne répondit rien, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, Sakura avait raison… Sauf sur un point, il n'aimait que cet enfant, les autres l'énervaient à brailler à tout va. Il se leva et alla coucher Hiro dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose puis il rejoignit la cuisine. Tout comme le matin il prit Sakura dans ses bras et il la sentit soupiré. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu sais quoi Li? Je crois qu'après manger je vais te mettre dehors.

- Pourquoi?

- Tout simplement parce que tu sembles en manque vu que tu te rabats sur moi. Alors comme tu m'as permis de rester en privé avec Eriol, se serait injuste si je te gardais à la maison. Sors, trouve une fille, amène la dans ton appartement et fais ce que tu veux avec elle. Tu peux revenir que demain matin si tu en as envie.

Shaolan lâcha Sakura, elle croyait vraiment que ce n'était qu'un homme à femme et qui ne pouvait pas se passer de sexe plus d'une journée! Elle avait une piètre opinion de lui… Sakura mit la table et ils mangèrent en silence, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Celles de Shaolan étaient plus sombre que celles de Sakura. Une fois le repas finit, Sakura commença à débarrasser, Shaolan l'aida jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge les mains dans l'eau pour débuté la vaisselle. Il la prit alors par la taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, Sakura se figea. Elle se retourna et plaqua ses deux mains pleines de mousses sur le torse du garçon et le poussa vers l'entrée.

- Maintenant tu vas mettre tes chaussures et ton blouson pour aller faire une grande promenade! Va draguer!

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa Sakura. Si tu en viens à être aussi familier c'est qu'il y a un problème alors je vais d'abord voir si c'est à cause du manque et si ce n'est pas le cas je verrais si se n'est pas Hiro qui t'a fait la même chose qu'à moi… Allez dehors!

Elle le poussa gentiment dehors et referma la porte derrière lui avec un sourire. Une fois seul, Shaolan s'autorisa à soupirer… Il ne comprenait pas Sakura, il essayait de se faire doux mais elle le repoussait en pensant que c'était à cause du manque de sexe… Il devait mieux se faire voir de la jeune fille, du moins pour que Hiro ne recommence pas avec ses pouvoirs. Il décida de profité de son "temps libre" pour continuer d'inspecter le quartier, et puis il n'avait que ça à faire. Il attendrait deux heures et après il retournerait chez lui en prétendant avoir couché pour que Sakura ne croit pas qu'il soit malade ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Il commença à marcher dans les rues symétriques et bien entretenu du quartier, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait en vouloir à Hiro: ce n'était qu'un enfant! Avec des pouvoirs mais un enfant tout de même… Il ne semblait pas très différent des autres enfants nés de parents sorciers. Le quartier était également très calme et il ne trouvait rien de suspect pourtant il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine, certainement plus que Sakura. Il sourit en repensant qu'à chaque fois ils s'affrontaient dans les missions. Shaolan ne supportait pas qu'elle soit meilleur que lui, elle avait déjà le bonheur de couple alors elle n'allait pas non plus avoir la chance d'être la meilleure agent de l'entreprise, il en était hors de question. Et puis il y était depuis plus longtemps qu'elle… Elle lui avait reproché d'être trop orgueilleux et elle avait raison mais il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais! Il regarda sa montre: il se promenait depuis deux heures maintenant et il n'y avait rien d'intéressant… même les femmes qui le dévisageaient. Il continua son chemin et se retrouva devant la maison, il entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sakura le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu es déjà rentré?

- Oui… Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nuit complète pour trouver quelqu'un.

- Tu es redevenu normal! C'est bien!

- Mais j'étais normal… J'ai juste envie de te séduire, c'est beaucoup plus amusant non?

- Si tu as envie de perdre ton temps fais comme tu veux. Tu ne m'auras pas Li, je suis déjà à Eriol… En parlant de ça, je pourrais te laisser avec Hiro cet après-

midi?

- Si tu veux… Mais je ne te laisse pas la nuit, je veux que tu sois là!

- Okay! A ce soir!

Sakura sortit rapidement de la cuisine pour enfiler son manteau et quitter la maison sous le regard de Shaolan. Elle aimait vraiment Eriol… La jeune fille couru jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus pour prendre son car qui arrivait, elle alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre pour voir le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle reconnu enfin son appartement qu'elle partageait avec Eriol elle appuya sur le bouton "arrêt" et se leva pour descendre du véhicule. Elle traversa rapidement la rue et frappa à la porte, Eriol lui ouvrit. Sakura vit avec satisfaction qu'il était étonné.

- Surprise!!

- Sakura! Entre ma puce!

Eriol dégagea l'entrée pour laisser passer Sakura puis il referma la porte derrière elle. Ils allèrent dans le salon. Eriol embrassa doucement Sakura.

- Comment sa se fait que tu sois là? Tu n'auras pas de problème avec Hiro?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shaolan s'en occupe. On le dirait pas comme ça mais il est doué avec les enfants.

Eriol sourit, Sakura s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle respira son parfum, l'odeur d'Eriol l'avait toujours tranquillisé.

- Tu m'as manqué Eriol.

- Je vois ça.

Sakura sourit et le serra un peu plus fort. Vivre sans lui c'était dur maintenant, elle était habitué à la force tranquille d'Eriol, lorsque Shaolan l'énervait au travail il parvenait toujours à la calmer. Eriol et Shaolan semblaient être deux personnes complètement opposé. L'un était doux, calme et mystérieux comme la Lune tandis que l'autre était fougueux, impétueux et avec un caractère bien trempé comme le Soleil. Parfois elle regrettait qu'Eriol ne soit pas un peu plus fougueux comme Shaolan… Elle avait de nombreuses fois vu Shaolan avec des femmes et il n'hésitait pas à les toucher mais Eriol… Il restait très respectueux et n'avait aucun mouvement déplacer, même avec elle malheureusement. Sakura plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Eriol, elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qu'il pensait… Elle l'embrassa tendrement en passant ses bras autours de son cou pour se coller un peu plus à lui.   Leur baiser devenait passionné mais Eriol se détacha d'elle en regardant sur le côté. Sakura l'observa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas aller plus loin.

- Pourquoi?! Eriol, on est ensemble depuis deux ans et tu ne veux toujours pas me toucher! Je te révulse ou quoi? S'écria Sakura.

- Ce n'est pas ça! Mais ta pureté est importante, je ne peux pas me permettre de te la prendre comme ça.

- Mais moi j'ai envie que tu la prennes!

- Non! La virginité d'une femme c'est la chose la plus importante qui soit pour un homme, je suis sûr que la préservé jusqu'au mariage est une bonne idée.

- Vraiment, des fois, on remarque vraiment que tu es anglais! Coincé comme eux! Alors soit tu me fais ta demande en mariage soit d'ici peu on aura une relation un

peu plus approfondit! Je ne veux pas finir vierge à quarante ans!

Sakura prit ses affaires et sortit de la maison. Elle était en colère… Elle savait que c'était idiot mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher! Elle avais tellement envie qu'Eriol lui offre plus qu'un baiser! Mais à chaque fois il lui parlait de virginité jusqu'au mariage! Elle ne voulait plus attendre le mariage pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle l'aime de tout son cœur mais parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle… Elle rentra chez leur nouvelle maison rapidement, elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas et alla s'installer dans le salon. Shaolan ne tarda pas à arriver avec Hiro dans les bras, il semblait étonné de la voir.

- Tu es déjà de retour?

- Oui! ça te dérange?!

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, elle l'agressait carrément alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour une fois. Il observa un peu plus la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle était passablement énervé.

- Qu'est-ce que Eriol t'a fait?

Cette fois se fut au tours de Sakura d'être étonné, Shaolan avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert… Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- Rien… Excuse moi de t'avoir parler comme ça.

Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre… Maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas été très gentille avec Eriol, après tout il avait ces convictions et il y tenait. Elle pourrait bien attendre un peu avant de faire l'amour avec lui… Elle n'aurait pas dû lui en vouloir.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: découverte attristante

Sakura stressait depuis le début de la soirée, incapable de manger, elle ne faisait que repensé à son attitude face à son copain… Et à chaque fois fatidiquement elle portait ses doigts à sa bouche et finissait par se ronger les ongles sous l'œil exaspéré de Shaolan. Il retira l'assiette qui était devant elle et jeta son contenu dans la poubelle puis il se plaça juste en face d'elle. Sakura leva les yeux avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Eriol mais ton comportement m'énerve! Alors fais quelque chose pour que sa change!

- Tu as raison… J'y vais! Je reviens dans une heure grand maximum!

Sakura repoussa Shaolan et partit en courant de la maison, elle ne prit pas la peine d'emmener son manteau avec elle. Elle regarda dans la rue… elle était complètement vide. Elle ferma les yeux et deux ailes d'une blancheur éclatante apparurent dans son dos, elle s'envola rapidement vers l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Eriol. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita plusieurs minutes… Finalement elle posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, après tout elle était encore chez elle et pouvait y revenir lorsqu'elle le voulait. Bien qu'il soit vingt deux heures, Sakura fut étonnée de ne pas voir une seule lumière d'ouverte: habituellement Eriol ne se couchait pas avant minuit. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle sans faire de bruit, peut être qu'Eriol avait eu une dure journée et qu'il se reposait. Elle pesta silencieusement lorsqu'elle entendit la pluie se mettre à couler dehors, elle allait être trempée! Elle continua son avancée dans la maison, elle grimpa sans aucun bruit les marches pour aller à l'étage. Elle remarqua alors qu'il y avait un faible rayon de lumière qui s'échappait de leur chambre commune. Elle sourit en pensant qu'Eriol n'était toujours pas couché! Elle accéléra le pas, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore quelles excuses elle allait dire pour se faire pardonner d'Eriol. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre et se figea.

- Sakura?

- Pardon de vous avoir déranger!

Elle referma rapidement la porte et couru dans les escaliers, les larmes ruisselants le long de ses joues. Elle entendit un vague "attend" avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement la maison. Elle ferma les yeux… Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire! Elle revoyait sans cesse Eriol dans un doux va-et-vient avec une femme qui devait avoir dix ans de plus qu'elle… Elle était belle, certainement plus qu'elle sinon Eriol ne l'aurait jamais touché. Sakura cessa sa course effréné pour reprendre son souffle… Les gouttes de pluie se mêlaient à ses larmes amèrement salées. Elle marcha vers sa nouvelle maison, maintenant tout était fini avec Eriol… Ses rêves d'avenir, ses souvenirs… Tout, tout était brisée en elle. Il avait dû bien rire lorsqu'elle avait essayer de le séduire en pensant qu'il lui était fidèle tandis que le soir il allait voir une autre. Ses deux dernières années n'avaient été que mensonges et maintenant elle reprenait un dur contact avec la réalité. Eriol… Rien qu'en pensant à cet homme ses larmes se remettaient à couler d'elle-même.

Shaolan regarda encore une fois sa montre: Sakura était en retard! Il refusait d'aller se coucher tant qu'elle n'était pas rentrée, mais là il commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle était partit seule et de nuit… C'est ça! Elle s'était faites agressé! Deux violeurs avaient certainement dû la voir passé et ils avaient décidé de jouer avec elle! Si sa se trouve elle était maintenant morte au coin de la rue et lui était tranquillement au chaud avec une tasse de thé fumante dans la main!

Il en était encore à ses divagations sur une prétendue attaque de Sakura lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se leva rapidement pour aller dans le hall. Sakura était complètement trempée, elle dégoulinait d'eau et ses vêtements devenaient peu à peu translucide… Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Shaolan c'était l'expression qu'elle arborait, il ne lui avait jamais connu un air si triste.

- ça va?

- Oui… Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux aller te coucher, je te rejoindrais dans un quart d'heure.

Elle partit en courant dans la salle de bain, Shaolan serra les poings. Il savait qu'Eriol lui avait fait quelque chose mais Sakura ne se confiera jamais à lui: elle n'avait pas confiance. Shaolan jura, il détestait son cousin! Même si avant qu'il soit avec Sakura, il aimait passer du temps avec lui… Maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie: le torturer à mort jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue ce qu'il avait fait à Sakura! Il alla dans leur chambre et remarqua que Hiro ne dormait toujours pas… et il semblait inquiet. Il avait certainement dû sentir que Sakura n'allait pas bien du tout.

- Allez Hiro, essaie de dormir, il ne faut pas inquiéter maman.

- Oui…

Le bambin se recoucha et Shaolan commença à se déshabiller, il ne lui restait plus son boxer lorsqu'il s'engouffra sous les couvertures. Sakura arriva bientôt, elle portait une nuisette blanche. Elle se coucha presque mécaniquement dans le lit, dos à Shaolan qui faisait semblant de dormir. Après cinq minutes, il entendit clairement Sakura pleurer, elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible mais le silence oppressant de la nuit il ne pouvait que l'entendre.

- Hiro?

Il se tourna légèrement pour voir Hiro flotter au dessus de son berceau en regardant Sakura avec de grands yeux triste. Sakura tendit les mains vers lui et il vint se loger dans ses bras. La jeune femme le serra un peu plus fort et pleura encore.

- Excuse moi de t'inquiété Hiro… Pardon…

- Mama…

- J'espère que plus tard tu ne seras pas comme lui…

Shaolan vit Hiro serrer son petit poing sur la nuisette de Sakura, il essayait de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré sa petite taille. Shaolan s'en voulait d'être aussi détesté de Sakura, il n'avait même pas le droit de la réconforter. Sakura pleura pendant une heure environ puis elle alla recoucher Hiro dans son lit.

- Allez mon Hiro, on va essayer de dormir…

- Oui.

Shaolan vit avec satisfaction un léger sourire s'encrer sur le visage de Sakura, elle frotta affectueusement la tête du petit bambin et alla se remettre sous les couvertures. Cette fois elle était face à Shaolan qu'elle regarda un instant, le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux juste à temps. Il fit semblant que son sommeil était agité et il prit Sakura dans ses bras, sa tête enfouie dans ses cheveux. Sakura ne se débattit pas et posa son visage contre le torse chaud de Shaolan… Elle n'avait pas envie de se sentir seule cette nuit. Elle s'endormit rapidement, ses pleures l'avaient tellement fatigué. Shaolan caressa doucement ces cheveux et fut rassuré de voir qu'elle pouvait toujours dormir. Heureusement qu'Eriol ne vivait pas près de chez eux sinon il aurait été capable d'aller le voir pour le frapper et accessoirement lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le lendemain matin se fut Shaolan qui se réveilla en premier, il remarqua que Sakura n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, elle était rester contre lui toute la nuit. Il lui caressa doucement l'épaule pour qu'elle se réveille, Hiro les observait au dessus de son lit et il l'avait vu. Il s'inquiétait toujours autant pour sa mère.

- Sakura.

- Mama!

Sakura fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle rougit et s'écarta de Shaolan lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa position. Elle passa un main dans ses cheveux puis Hiro alla se réfugier dans ses bras.

- Parfois j'envie vraiment Hiro! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu l'écoutes et que tu acceptes de le prendre dans tes bras… Moi j'y ai le droit que quand tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort!

Il vit avec satisfaction un léger sourire s'inscrire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille… Mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

- … Rien d'important.

- C'est Eriol! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?!

- Mais rien!! Et puis je ne vois pas ce que sa peux te faire!! Tu n'es rien pour moi alors n'essaie pas de faire comme si tu te souciais de moi! Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire!

Elle se leva rapidement en laissant Shaolan abasourdit, jamais Sakura n'avait été si dure avec lui… mais il l'avait chercher. Il soupira puis sortit du lit à son tour. Il attrapa son portable et composa avec agilité un numéro et attendit un instant avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

- Oui Shaolan?

- Il faut que tu viennes nous voir, Sakura a besoin de toi, c'est urgent.

- Je me doute pour que ce soit toi qui appel… Je serais là d'ici vingt minutes!

Shaolan raccrocha et passa un pantalon avant de descendre rejoindre Sakura et Hiro dans la cuisine. Il évita le regard de Sakura, si elle ne voulait pas lui parler alors il respecterait son choix.

**Voilà, je  voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! je sais que je ne répond pas souvent mais je suis toujours heureuse quand on me laisse des commentaires ! Maintenant que c'est les vacances je vous répondrais mais pas sur les fics, sur la partie « répondre » dans les commentaires. Donc regardez de temps en temps dans les commentaires si je vous ai répondu ou non ! Comme je l'avais promis à Kmile je publie un chapitre de chaque fanfiction aujourd'hui (le vingt juin). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Aussi, merci à ceux qui ont lu Succube, vous êtes quatre à m'avoir laissé un commentaire et j'apprécie !  ( je mettrais ce message dans toutes mes fictions parce que je ne sais pas laquelle vous lisez !) rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: thank you.

Sakura était en train de donner son biberon à Hiro lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Shaolan se leva pour aller ouvrir se doutant de qui se trouverait là. Dès que la porte fut ouverte Tomoyo pénétra dans la maison tel un ouragan ravageant tout sur son passage! Elle était inquiète pour Sakura, Shaolan lui indiqua rapidement la cuisine pour éviter qu'elle mette la maison sens dessus dessous.

- Elle est là… Eriol lui a fait quelque chose mais elle ne veut rien dire. J'espère que t'arriveras à la consoler.

- Merci Shaolan!

Tomoyo couru dans la cuisine, Sakura la regarda avec étonnement.

- Tomoyo? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je vais prendre Hiro, dit Shaolan en entrant.

Il porta le bambin hors des mains de sa "mère" et alla dans le salon pour laisser les deux jeunes filles seules. Tomoyo remarqua immédiatement l'air triste de Sakura, elle alla la prendre dans ses bras.

- Raconte moi tout…

Sakura serra sa meilleure amie un peu plus fort dans ses bras et commença à pleurer en lui expliquant la situation. Tomoyo la serrait de plus en plus fort en souhaitant avoir Eriol sous la main pour pouvoir le castrer! Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé mais là sa haine envers lui était à son paroxysme. Mais  elle en avait aussi contre la femme qui était avec Eriol, il fallait être une sacré salope pour faire quelque chose comme ça!

- Tu veux que je retrouve cette femme pour qu'on lui fasse regretté de t'avoir prit Eriol?

- C'est pas à elle que j'en veux! C'est à Eriol… Si sa se trouve elle ne savait même pas qu'il était avec moi. Je ne lui en veux pas. Maintenant je ne veux plus voir un seul des deux, je veux qu'ils vivent heureux ensemble mais sans moi!

- Tu es vraiment trop gentille parfois… Je crois que j'aurais pu faire une énorme vengeance si tu le voulais.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie?

- Hum… D'une soirée entre fille comme on en a pas fait depuis que tu es avec Eriol!

- Oui…

- D'accord, j'organise tout ça pour demain: restaurant, strip-teaseur, boite de nuit et boisson!… Tu veux que je reste aujourd'hui?

- Non… Je pense que ça ira… Merci d'être venue Tomoyo.

- Ne me remercie pas… Il faudrait que tu le dises à Shaolan en revanche, c'est lui qui m'a appelé et il semblait très inquiet.

- Shaolan?

- Oui… Tu ne l'as jamais remarquer mais c'est un homme intentionné. Allez ma puce, je t'appel se soir pour te dire quand je passerais te prendre demain!

Tomoyo déposa un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie et quitta la maison. Sakura se leva de sa chaise pour aller dans le salon, Shaolan jouait avec Hiro qui riait. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant ce tableau, plus elle regardait Shaolan avec Hiro plus elle se disait qu'il était attentionné et doux, sa femme et ses enfants auront de la chance de vivre avec un tel homme. Elle avança vers le canapé et s'assit à côté de Shaolan qui l'observait… Tout comme Hiro. Sakura avait la tête baisser au début puis elle ancra son regard dans celui de Shaolan.

- Je m'excuse pour avoir été aussi méchante ce matin… Et merci d'avoir appelé Tomoyo. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais tu m'as quand même aidé alors merci Shaolan.

- Shaolan?

Sakura rougit légèrement et bafouilla.

- Je n'ai pas fais exprès, Li.

- Appel moi Shaolan.

Il se redressa et donna Hiro à Sakura, puis il la regarda un instant… Il voyait qu'elle avait encore pleurée… Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- C'était le prix à payer pour le coup de téléphone, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire à son tour avant de reporter son attention sur Hiro, le bambin la regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Lui aussi avait dû s'inquiété.

- Tu sais, je trouve ça étrange… Il a les mêmes yeux que toi. Déclara Shaolan.

- C'est pas possible, c'est pas mon enfant… Je n'en ai jamais eu. Mais j'aimerais bien en avoir un comme Hiro plus tard.

- C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment adorable…

Shaolan fut interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette, il dit à Sakura qu'il allait ouvrir. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, il tomba nez à nez avec Eriol. Shaolan fronça immédiatement les sourcils et sortit de la maison en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je dois parler à Sakura.

- C'est hors de question.

- Ho tu commences à faire le chevalier servant? C'est bizarre mais il me semble que tu ne sais rien de Sakura… écarte toi Shaolan.

Le jeune chinois agrippa le col de son cousin, il était furieux.

- Je ne sais peut être rien de Sakura et je sais encore moins ce qu'il s'est passé hier. En revanche je sais qu'elle a pleuré toute la nuit à cause de toi, et je sais aussi que tu es la dernière personne qu'elle veut voir. Dégage Eriol ou alors c'est moi qui te ferais partir.

Eriol sourit puis se dégagea de la poigne de Shaolan, il fit demi-tour et repartit. Shaolan entendit tout de même qu'il murmurait.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de la voir éternellement Shaolan.

- Peut être mais je peux le retarder.

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui et tomba face à Sakura et Hiro.

- Qui c'était?

- Personne d'important.

- Dis Shaolan… J'ai faim, tu pourrais préparer quelque chose?

- Tu m'étonnes que t'as faim! Tu n'as rien manger depuis hier midi! Surtout que tu te goinfre tout le temps en général…

- C'est pas vrai! Je ne me goinfre pas!

- Mouais…

Sakura fit la moue, Shaolan se retint de sourire, elle était tellement mignonne… Il avait eu raison de renvoyer Eriol, elle va mieux lorsqu'elle n'y pense pas mais si elle le voyait elle irait sûrement très mal. Il soupira en pensant qu'il devenait un peu trop protecteur avec elle… Hiro lui semblait heureux de voir ses "parents" un peu plus complices. Shaolan alla dans la cuisine en retroussant ses manches, suivi par Sakura. Il commença à regarder dans le frigo, le réfrigérateur et dans les placards pour avoir une idée de quoi faire. Il avait remarqué que Sakura détestait tout ce qui contenait du soja alors il fit un plat européen. La jeune fille le regardait faire et jouait avec Hiro en même temps. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête Sakura remarqua que Shaolan n'était plus devant les fourneaux, elle sentit soudain deux bras puissants passer de chaque côté de son cou en la frôlant. Shaolan s'amusait avec Hiro derrière la jeune fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon en le voyant sourire… Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir un enfant avec Eriol…

Shaolan vit le visage de Sakura s'assombrir. Il lui frotta les cheveux et alla devant la gazinière pour s'occuper de son plat. Après une heure, le repas fut fin prêt, Sakura commença à manger tranquillement avec Shaolan tandis que le biberon de Hiro chauffait. Le téléphone du jeune homme sonna. Il sortit de table et décrocha.

- Allô?…..Oui…… Bien, on arrive dans une heure environ.

Il raccrocha et retourna dans la cuisine.

- C'était Yoru, il nous demande dans son bureau.

- Mais Hiro n'a pas encore manger!

- C'est pour ça que je lui ai dis qu'on sera là dans une heure… Mais plus important, il se peut qu'il y ait Eriol.

Sakura se rembrunit, elle ne voulait pas le voir… Surtout pas maintenant. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus s'arrêter de vivre à cause de lui, même si elle l'aimait elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie à cause d'un homme. Et puis si elle arrêtait de sortir elle montrerait à Eriol qu'elle était faible sans lui et c'était hors de question! Elle sourit à Shaolan.

- Tant pis s'il est là. Je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre pour lui. Je vaux mieux que ça.

Shaolan sourit à son tour, on ne le voyait pas mais Sakura était une femme forte… très forte. Elle était aussi orgueilleuse par certain côté mais jamais au point de le rattraper. Ils finirent tous de manger et partirent voir Yoru.

**Voilà un autre chapitre ! j'ai décidé de publier un chapitre de presque toutes ms fanfictions (sauf yin and yang child) parce que je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines. Mais rassurez vous, je continuerais d'écrire là-bas, je ne pourrais pas publier c'est tout ! bonne lecture ! J'espère aussi que je réponds bien à vos commentaires…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: as before

Sakura avait habillé Hiro de façon un peu plus formel que d'habitude… Et son vêtement lui allait parfaitement bien! Hiro était vraiment mignon. Shaolan tournait en rond dans le salon et jetait des coups d'œil fréquent à sa montre en soupirant. Sakura mettait vraiment beaucoup de temps à préparer le bambin! Et le jeune homme commençait à perdre patience.

- Sakura! Dépêche toi! Sinon je pars sans toi!

- Voilà!

Shaolan se retourna et sourit en voyant Hiro ainsi habillé, il alla derrière Sakura et poussa tout le petit monde dehors. Cette fois-ci Sakura avait réussit à attacher le siège auto de Hiro sans aucun soucis et ils se mirent en route. Le trajet se faisait en silence. Sakura avait un peu peur de sa future rencontre avec Eriol… S'il était à l'agence bien sûr. Que devrait-elle faire? L'ignorer? Draguer un autre devant lui? Le frapper? Faire la triste pour qu'il culpabilise? Le plus simple sera de l'éviter mais si jamais il la voyait il penserait qu'elle était faible… Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si compliqué!? Sur tout les hommes du monde il a fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et qui la trompait avec une autre! Elle aurait préféré un homme comme Shaolan, qui ne cache rien de sa véritable nature: tout le monde sait à quoi s'attendre avec lui! Mais non, elle avait choisit un homme mystérieux et elle en payait amèrement le prix. Shaolan gara la voiture dans le parking de l'entreprise et ils sortirent pour se rendre dans le hall, Tomoyo arriva directement vers eux. Elle fut soulagé de voir que Sakura allait mieux.

- Coucou! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- Yoru veut nous voir, expliqua Shaolan.

- Ha… Hiro est vraiment mignon, j'ai hate que tu es un enfant Sakura! Je serais la marraine comme ça! Et puis tu sembles beaucoup plus épanouis depuis que Hiro est là! Enfin dépêchez vous d'y aller, Yoru n'aime pas les retards.

Sakura sourit à Tomoyo puis partit en direction de l'ascenseur avec Hiro dans les bras et Shaolan. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le bureau, Yoru les accueillit avec un sourire. Il était derrière son bureau comme d'habitude.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, annonça-t-il.

Sakura et Shaolan gardèrent le silence en attendant la suite, connaissant Yoru la "bonne nouvelle" pouvait être horrible pour eux.

- Nous avons trouver d'ou vient Hiro. Il est né en 2010.

- Mais c'est pas possible, on est en 2008! S'écria Sakura.

- Je le sais, Hiro vient du futur. Apparemment ses parents magiciens avaient quelques problèmes et pour le mettre en sûreté ils l'ont envoyé ici… Mais maintenant c'est fini et Hiro peut rentrer chez lui.

- Attendez! Comment vous savez que se sont bien les parents de Hiro? Peut être que se sont des ennemis! Je veux les rencontrer avant! Dit Sakura.

- C'est impossible. Ils vont utilisé une quantité importante de magie pour le ramené alors ils ne peuvent pas venir ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, je t'assure que se sont bien les parents biologiques et qu'ils aiment leur enfant.

- Si j'ai bien compris vous nous avez forcé à vivre ensemble en prétextant qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui allait s'en prendre à Hiro alors qu'en réalité il suffisait juste de le garder! Dit Shaolan.

- Oui.

- Je ne suis pas une nourrice!! J'avais des choses importantes à faire!! S'emporta le jeune homme.

- Mais pour l'équilibre de Hiro il devait avoir un père et une mère. Et vous avez accomplit ce rôle à la perfection. Maintenant donnez moi Hiro.

Sakura serra le bambin un peu plus fort contre elle, elle ne voulait pas le rendre. Elle ne savait même pas si ses parents étaient attentionné et gentil avec lui… Et elle s'était attaché à cet enfant… Shaolan s'approcha d'elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Il faut le laisser Sakura.

- Mais…

- Yoru ne nous a jamais trahit, je ne pense pas qu'il le fera aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur le front de Hiro et caressa sa tête. Sakura le serra fortement et l'embrassa plusieurs fois avant de le mettre dans les bras de Yoru. Presque immédiatement une aura entoura le bambin qui faisait signe à ses "parents" puis il disparu totalement. Yoru leur sourit.

- Maintenant vous allez pouvoir reprendre votre vie d'avant.

- En parlant  de ça, Yoru, je voudrais continué à vivre dans la maison de Tomoéda en attendant de me trouver un appartement, dit Sakura.

- J'aimerais te dire que c'est d'accord mais malheureusement la maison est réquisitionné pour une autre mission… Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez toi?

- Disons qu'il y a un problème avec Eriol.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour déserté ta maison! Allez vous deux, dehors, je dois voir quelqu'un d'autre pour une mission.

- Au revoir.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent. Sakura se sentait découragé: elle ne savait pas ou aller! Il était hors de question de retourner vivre avec Eriol, Tomoyo avait déjà un appartement minuscule alors elle ne pouvait pas aller vivre avec elle, son père et son frère habitaient à l'autre bout de la ville et se ne serait pas pratique pour elle de s'y installer. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur avec Shaolan, celui-ci l'observait depuis un moment.

- Sakura.

- Oui?

- Tu n'as nul part ou aller?

- Oui, je suis bonne pour me payer l'hôtel…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas chez moi? Mon appartement est immense et il y a deux chambres, tu peux venir chez moi en attendant de te trouver un endroit ou vivre.

- J'ai pas envie de te gêné… et puis payer la moitié de ton appartement doit être assez dur non?

- Il est déjà payer entièrement, c'est un héritage de la famille Li. Tu n'auras qu'a payer la moitié des courses et tout ça.

- Mais… Tu es souvent accompagné, je me vois mal être avec toi alors que tu n'es pas seul.

- Si ce n'est que ça je peux allez chez elles. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, soit tu viens chez moi soit c'est chez Eriol ou alors tu te ruines à l'hôtel.

Sakura soupira, il avait raison et c'est ce qui l'énervait. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle vivrait chez Shaolan elle aurait exploser de rire et ne l'aurait jamais cru. Shaolan avait comprit à l'instant même ou Sakura avait soupiré qu'il avait gagné et qu'elle vivrait chez lui. Maintenant qu'Eriol n'était plus là, il pouvait revenir un ou deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait vu Sakura pour la première fois. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué après puisqu'elle s'était mise avec Eriol mais dès qu'il l'avait vu il était tombé sous son charme. C'était aussi la première fois ou il n'avait pas osé aller parler à une fille et il l'avait amèrement regretté ensuite… Maintenant tout pouvait s'arranger, il faudrait juste qu'il soit plus gentil avec elle mais au fur et à mesure sinon elle trouverait tout ça trop bizarre. Il esquissa un sourire, Eriol lui avait prit Sakura car il avait été le plus rapide mais désormais il avait sa chance et il ne la laisserait pas filer. Il fera tout pour que Sakura soit heureuse avec lui… même si ce sera dur!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: live together

Shaolan ouvrit la porte de son appartement et posa ses clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée, il laissa ensuite entrer Sakura qui était légèrement gênée d'être ici. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer le nombre de femmes qui étaient venues ici. Elle se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix Au moins elle était sûre de se mettre très vite à la recherche d'un nouveau foyer!

- Tu te souviendras comment venir ici? Demanda Shaolan en la sortant de ses pensées.

- Oui

- Je te ferais un double des clefs, viens je vais te faire visiter.

Il l'entraîna dans le salon, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser que Shaolan savait bien décorer! Les canapés en cuir faisaient un beau contraste avec le parquet, les murs étaient teintés de beiges donnant une atmosphère apaisante. La cuisine était immaculée, elle était très design. Tout comme la salle de bain, mais Sakura fut achever lorsqu'elle vit sa future chambre. Il y avait un lit en baldaquin blanc qui ressortait à cause des murs peints avec un ton chocolat et lin. Shaolan avec son caractère intempestif avait opté pour un appartement décoré de façon très zen et selon ses origines chinoises.

- Je sais que la couleur ne fait pas très féminine mais tu pourras la changer si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon! C'est parfait! Je vais juste aller chercher mes affaires tant qu'Eriol n'est pas là

- Laisse, je vais le faire.

- Comment?

- Téléportation évidemment!

Shaolan ferma les yeux et se concentra. Sakura fut surprise de voir plusieurs valises apparaître avec des vêtements à l'intérieur. Au total une vingtaine de valises était désormais dans la chambre.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant d'affaires marmonna Shaolan.

- C'est Tomoyo Elle me donna plein de costume qu'elle a créé et elle adore m'acheter des vêtements.

- Bon je te laisse tout ranger, je vais faire les courses.

Shaolan sortit de l'appartement tandis que Sakura commença à ranger peu à peu ses valises Elle ne pensait pas en avoir autant! Heureusement que la chambre et

les armoires étaient grandes sinon elle aurait dû laisser la moitié dans ses valises et ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Lorsque Shaolan revint une heure plus tard il fut

surpris de voir Sakura qui rangeait encore ses affaires. Elle sortit une magnifique robe en soie noire, il l'imaginait bien avec. Elle devait probablement bien la mettre en

valeur. Il entra dans la chambre alors qu'elle ouvrait une autre valise.

- Tu as besoin d'aide?

- Non-merci, ces valises sont pour mes sous-vêtements.

Shaolan fut étonné en voyant les deux valises restantes puis il eut un sourire.

- Justement! Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu portais comme dessous.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui se releva et posa ses mains sur son torse pour qu'il n'avance plus.

- Je ne te laisserais pas regarder mes sous-vêtements!

- Allez Sakura! Juste une fois Tu es plutôt noir ou blanc? Je te vois mieux en noir, c'est beaucoup plus sexy.

Sakura rougit légèrement puis elle poussa Shaolan hors de sa chambre avant de claquer la porte.

- Dehors pervers!

Shaolan se mit à rire du comportement de la jeune fille. Elle était tellement timide! Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais été initiée au plaisir charnel Shaolan fut

soulagé à cette pensée: Eriol ne l'avait pas touché. Shaolan secoua la tête avant que ses pensées ne s'éloignent trop et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Sakura arriva vingt minutes plus tard, elle était accoudé contre le seuil de la porte et regardait Shaolan avec un sourire.

- J'adore te voir cuisiner!

- Vraiment?

- Oui ça fait vide sans Hiro Il me manque.

- A moi aussi. Je n'avais pas pensé m'attacher autant à lui.

Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura et remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il éteignit le feu et se dirigea vers elle. Elle fut surprise de sentir qu'il la prenait dans ses bras mais elle laissa la tristesse l'envahir et elle pleura. Elle avait considéré Hiro comme son enfant et la séparation avait été très dure. Pour Shaolan c'était la même chose même s'il ne le montrait pas. Hiro lui avait donné envie d'avoir des enfants. Shaolan regarda Sakura dans les yeux.

- Ne sois pas triste, il ne serait pas content s'il te voyait. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il est heureux avec ses parents.

- Oui

Sakura sécha ses larmes et fit un léger sourire à Shaolan. Elle se détacha de lui et partit voir ce qu'il avait cuisiné. Le jeune homme sourit de l'attitude de sa compagne, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui. Elle mit la table et attendit que Shaolan fasse le service. Ils mangèrent en silence et Sakura commença à débarrasser. Shaolan allait l'aider lorsque Sakura le jeta hors de la cuisine.

- C'est toi qui a tout préparé alors je fais le reste! Repose toi.

Le jeune homme partit alors dans sa chambre en se demandant vaguement ce que Yoru lui donnerait comme prochaine mission. Il ne restait que très rarement inactif bizarrement il espérait que Sakura reste chez lui longtemps et donc qu'elle n'aille pas en mission.

Sakura venait de finir la vaisselle et partit en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche avant de se coucher. Elle ouvrit la porte mais elle referma rapidement en poussant un cri puis elle couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle soupira en posant son front contre la porte. Ce qu'elle venait de voir resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire: Shaolan, nu, sous la douche. Les cheveux plaqués contre son crâne, l'eau ruisselant entre chaque parcelle de peau, la vapeur donnant à l'image une connotation érotique et son regard Elle ne lui avait jamais un tel regard! Il avait été tellement séducteur. On frappa à sa porte, elle ouvrit et découvrit Shaolan avec une simple serviette autours de la taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur son torse!

- La salle de bain est libre si tu veux J'ai l'habitude d'être seul donc je ne mets jamais le verrou, désolé. Je tacherais d'y remédié.

Sakura restait muette, elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, elle partit rapidement dans la salle de bain ou elle prit soin de mettre le verrou. Shaolan, quant à lui, souriait. Il avait remarqué le regard de Sakura et sa gêne face à lui La cohabitation allait être très sympathique!

Sous la douche Sakura repensa à Shaolan Elle rougit fortement en se disant que le jeune homme était vraiment très bien battit! Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi certaines filles étaient intéressées par lui malgré son mauvais caractère. Elle secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser à lui comme ça!? Franchement Sakura ta séparation avec Eriol te monte trop à la tête! En plus je me parle toute seule!

Elle posa son front contre la paroi glacée de la douche, elle repensait à ses moments passés avec Eriol. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour qu'Eriol veuille la tromper: elle était même prête à coucher avec! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il la trompait avec cette femme? Elle ne savait même pas qui c'était! Les larmes remontèrent jusqu'à ses yeux, elle recommença à pleurer, ses pleurs se mêlaient à l'eau qui cheminait le long de son corps. Elle souhaitait ne jamais être sortie avec Eriol, de ne pas être tombé amoureuse de lui Elle ne savait même pas comment elle réagirait si après une explication Eriol lui demandait de revenir avec lui. Elle l'aimait toujours Elle se trouvait pathétique. Sakura sécha ses larmes et se lava énergiquement les cheveux en s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. L'image d'Hiro apparu la faisant sourire. Elle espérait de tout son cur que le petit allait bien, sinon elle retrouverait coûte que coûte ses parents pour leur faire payer! Hiro était trop gentil et mignon pour avoir quelque problème. Encore une fois Sakura se dit qu'elle aimerait avoir un enfant comme lui plus tard Il faudrait juste qu'elle trouve le père! Chose qui serait très dure, elle en était persuadée. Elle soupira et sortit de la douche en enroulant une serviette autours de sa taille Elle se frappa le crâne lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, s'assura que Shaolan n'était pas là et elle sortit pour aller en direction de sa chambre. Elle était en plein milieu du couloir lorsque la porte de la chambre de Shaolan s'ouvrit et que celui-ci en sortit. Il se figea en voyant Sakura, les cheveux collés à son dos, humide et nue sous sa serviette. Il du faire un gros effort pour ne pas aller l'embrasser.

- Pourquoi t'es dans cette tenue? C'est une invitation? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

- Non! Dit Sakura en rougissant. J'ai juste oublié mes affaires dans ma chambre!

Elle partit rapidement et claqua la porte sous le regard rieur de Shaolan. La jeune fille était gênée avec lui et c'était forcément un bon signe: on n'est pas gêné devant une personne qu'on apprécie pas.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: an other mission

Sakura se réveilla avec la sonnerie de son portable, elle attrapa rapidement son téléphone et le mit contre son oreille.

- Allô? Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Elle n'obtint qu'une nouvelle sonnerie qui lui brisa le tympan. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas réussir à se réveiller aussi rapidement que la moyenne Elle accepta l'appel et cette fois-ci elle eut une réponse.

- Sakura, Yoru t'attend dans son bureau dans vingt minutes, dit Tomoyo.

C'était la secrétaire, elle était donc chargée de contacter les agents pour qu'ils viennent chercher les informations nécessaires pour leurs informations.

- QUOI?? S'écria Sakura.

Elle était complètement paniquée, elle ne serait jamais à l'heure!! Elle raccrocha et couru dans le couloir pour aller dans la salle de bain mais elle percuta Shaolan. Le jeune homme en entendant Sakura hurler, était arrivé pour voir si elle n'était pas en danger. Sakura se releva et continua à courir pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, elle ressortit après cinq minutes en serviette pour s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre sous l'il incompréhensif de Shaolan. Il eut à peine le temps de s'approcher de la porte de Sakura qu'il se la prit en plein visage et Sakura sortit de l'appartement en courant. Le jeune homme saignait abondamment du nez, il alla dans la salle de bain pour soigner l'hémorragie, il soupira en constatant que Sakura avait créé un véritable capharnaüm dans la pièce Il haussa les épaules en songeant qu'il l'interrogerait ce soir.

****

Sakura arriva en trombe dans l'agence, elle se rua sur l'ascenseur et monta les étagestrop lentement à son goût! Elle atteignit enfin le dernier étage, elle fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de Yoru qui lui sourit.

- Tu es presque à l'heure!

- C'est parce que Shaolan vit beaucoup plus près, répondit la jeune fille essoufflée. C'est quoi la mission?

- Tu dois aller récupérer un objet d'une grande puissance magique enfin de catégorie quatre.

Sakura fronça les sourcils: un objet de catégorie quatre ne nécessitait pas vraiment qu'elle soit là! La catégorie la plus importante était la sept Mais bon, au moins elle gagnerait de l'argent et ce n'était pas négligeable pour son prochain achat: un appartement.

- Et c'est quoi exactement comme objet? Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

Shaolan tournait en rond dans l'appartement, c'était déjà la nuit et Sakura n'était pas revenu! Pire encore: il n'avait pas été appelé pour une mission! Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il avait été engagé. Conséquence: il avait passé une journée d'ennuie mortelle qui consistait à faire à manger et le ménage puis à attendre Sakura! Il regarda la télévision mais rien ne l'intéressait. Il fixait le poste de télé sans réellement le voir, il avait l'air d'un homme frustré. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il sauta hors du canapé pour aller dans le hall, Sakura était là, elle semblait complètement épuisée.

- Bonjour dit elle d'une voix morne.

- Bonsoir, ou tu étais?

- En mission.

Shaolan attendit qu'elle développe un peu plus sa phrase mais elle n'en fit rien, attisant la curiosité du jeune homme. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Shaolan

la questionna.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Bah ma mission! Répondit Sakura comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Je me doute mais elle consistait en quoi? Insista Shaolan avec véhémence.

Sakura repensa à l'objet qu'elle avait dû récupérer: un vieux rouleau de parchemin donc les plusieurs parties étaient entreposées à différents endroits des égouts de la ville C'était une chance qu'elle pu prendre une douche avant de revenir! Parce qu'après avoir rampé dans les détritus de tout Tokyo elle ne supportait même plus sa propre odeur! Elle fixa Shaolan et prit un air hautain.

- Secret professionnel.

Elle sortit de la cuisine en prenant un paquet de gâteau sous le regard étonné du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vu Sakura comme ça Mais c'était amusant. Il la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Tu n'as jamais été professionnel tu peux bien me le dire, dit-il avec évidence.

- N'importe quoi! Je suis professionnel! Et je ne te le dirais pas de toute façon! Tu peux bien me torturer je ne parlerais pas! Répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

Il fit un sourire sournois et se pencha vers elle.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de te torturer Soit tu me le dis de toi-même maintenant, soit tu me fais penser à autre chose soit c'est moi qui te soutirerais des aveux en

cinq minutes.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec une voix chaude qui fit légèrement rougir Sakura. Elle toussa puis elle regarda Shaolan.

- Il a fait beau aujourd'hui, hein?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est en me parlant du beau temps que je vais te laisser tranquille? Répondit Shaolan amusé.

- Pff! De toute façon je ne te dirais rien! Assura Sakura.

Shaolan regarda la jeune fille avec défie puis il s'approcha d'elle tel un prédateur, Sakura ne sourcilla pas: si elle montrait un quelconque signe de faiblesse Shaolan

saurait qu'il aurait gagné et il n'en était pas question. Le jeune homme la prit par la taille.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse parler? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu auras beau me torturer, je ne ferais rien!

Sakura ne le lâcha pas des yeux, attendant qu'il ose poser la main sur elle, alors elle pourrait le frapper pour se défendre, elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance dans un combat contre Shaolan mais si elle le castrait il ne pourrait plus bouger et elle pouvait en profité pour s'enfuir C'était pas très glorieux mais elle ne pouvait faire que ça. Elle élaborait tout un plan lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Sakura écarquilla les yeux: Shaolan l'embrassait! SHAOLAN L'EMBRASSAIT!! Elle posa ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme pour le repousser mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Shaolan

Le jeune chinois la coupa en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille, Sakura perdait pied, Shaolan le sentit et la porta jusqu'à son lit ou il la jeta. Sakura le regarda avec surprise.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de te torturer, tu me diras tout sous le plaisir que je vais te procurer Expliqua le jeune homme avec une assurance qui effraya Sakura.

La jeune fille commença à se relever en espérant pouvoir atteindre la porte et échapper aux mains de Shaolan mais le jeune homme tomba sur elle et lui emprisonna les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Il déposa de légers baisers dans le cou de Sakura qui ne savait plus quoi faire! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Elle ne le comprenait plus, il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était une ignominie de la nature alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'embrassait? Ses questions se perdirent dans un coin de sa mémoire lorsque le jeune homme l'embrassa de nouveau Sakura avait la tête qui tournait, un délicieux vertige grandissait en elle et elle dû fermer les yeux. Shaolan était pressant dans ses baisers, elle n'avait jamais connu ça avec Eriol Eriol Les larmes remontèrent jusqu'à ses yeux et sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle commença à pleurer. Shaolan avait lâché l'une des mains de Sakura pour passer la sienne sous son haut, montant lentement vers sa poitrine. Il releva la tête juste avant d'y toucher et son cur se brisa: Sakura pleurait. Il sécha doucement ses larmes avec son index et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne te ferais pas mal Sakura Tu as beau être courageuse tu as peur

Il se redressa et se prépara à sortir de la chambre, il observa tout de même Sakura avant de quitter la pièce.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Sakura. Je serais incapable de te faire du mal. Murmura-t-il.

Il était sur le point de passer la porte lorsqu'il se sentit agrippé par le bras, il se retourna pour voir Sakura en pleurs. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas toi Shaolan C'est juste que J'aie repensé à Eriol Pardon Pardon.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras en espérant assécher ses larmes, il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer Surtout à cause d'un sale type comme Eriol! Il ne l'avait jamais mérité, il n'avait rien fait pour l'avoir et Sakura lui était tombé dans les bras alors que lui Il avait eu du mal à attirer son attention et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé c'était de la vexer! Shaolan n'avait jamais eu la chance d'Eriol et il le regrettait. Il sentit les mains de Sakura se baisser le long de son corps, il la regarda et remarqua alors qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Il sourit et passa son bras droit sous les genoux de la jeune fille pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Il l'observa un moment, il écarta les quelques mèches qui barraient son front puis il se pencha doucement pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Shaolan se releva et sortit de la chambre en espérant que Sakura fasse de beau rêve.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: I want to go!

Shaolan était dans le salon, un air maussade collé au visage: il s'ennuyait ferme depuis une semaine! Aucune mission! Il n'avait eu aucune mission depuis une semaine!! Chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé! Le pire dans tout ça c'était que Sakura, elle, avait des missions! Même beaucoup! Elle ne passait que sa nuit chez Shaolan!  Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher un appartement et elle devait donc rester chez lui. Elle le lui avait expliquée une fois alors qu'elle était censée être en congé: elle regardait les petites annonces lorsqu'elle était sur le trajet pour se rendre à ses missions mais elle avait à peine le temps de l'ouvrir qu'elle était déjà arrivée! Et le soir elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait pas la force de regarder les annonces. Shaolan avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui faire avouer ce qu'elle faisait durant ses missions mais Sakura était très professionnelle et ne lui répondait pas. Bien sûr depuis la dernière fois il n'avait pas retenté une approche érotique sachant qu'elle pensait à Eriol dans ces cas là Shaolan n'avait pas tellement envie qu'elle se focalise sur lui en tant que remplaçant d'Eriol et il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'elle le compare à lui tout le temps. Shaolan regarda sa montre, il était minuit, Sakura ne devrait plus tarder La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans tout l'appartement, le jeune homme grogna et se leva pour aller décrocher.

- Allô?

- Shaolan, c'est Tomoyo!

- Oui répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

- On a une mission pour toi, tu peux venir s'il te plait? Demanda la jeune fille.

- J'arrive!

Shaolan raccrocha et partit. Enfin! Enfin une mission!! C'était ce dont il avait envie depuis plus d'une semaine!! Il arriva rapidement à l'agence ou il croisa Tomoyo

qui l'attendait avec un air angoissé. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi dit elle embarrassée.

- La mission est annulée? Demanda le jeune homme avec anxiété.

- Non, sourit Tomoyo.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Interrogea le jeune homme avec suspicion.

- Eh bien En fait tu vas avoir une mission dangereuse, très dangereuse même! Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une mission si dangereuse! Et Yoru se

fait du souci pour toi et ta santé aussi bien physique que mentale! Tu es l'un de ses meilleurs agents après tout c'est normal qu'il veuille te protéger! Dit rapidement Tomoyo sans reprendre son souffle.

- Et? Continua Shaolan s'attendant au pire.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul sur cette mission lâcha Tomoyo du bout des lèvres.

Elle savait très bien quelle allait être la réaction de Shaolan

- QUOI?? Rugit le jeune homme. C'est hors de question!!

Il monta les étages jusqu'au bureau de Yoru, il voulait s'expliquer avec le patron: il savait très bien que Shaolan détestait être en équipe quel que soit le danger! Et il

lui collait un morpion dans les pattes! Hors de question! Il refusait catégoriquement d'être accompagné! Il entra dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper et il

remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être mécontent

- Yoru! Je refuse d'avoir un équipier! Je travaille toujours seule c'est compris! En plus je suis sûre qu'il me ralentira! J'en ai pas besoin!

Shaolan n'avait jamais vu Sakura comme ça: les joues rosées sous la colère, ses yeux émeraude brillaient de mille feus et elle irradiait des ondes agressives Elle

était très attirante comme ça. Il sourit et s'avança.

- Je vois que c'est toi ma partenaire Dit Shaolan avec soulagement.

Il savait que Sakura était consciencieuse dans son travail et même si elle le collait il ne s'en plaindrait pas. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et le regarda de haut en bas

puis se tourna vers Yoru.

- Comme je le disais je refuse d'avoir un coéquipier! S'écria-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Sakura, dit tranquillement Yoru. Vous partez dans une heure, juste le temps de préparer vos affaires. Vous allez en Europe, en Italie plus

précisément. Vous devez récupérer un objet.

- Encore! Soupira Sakura. Yoru, tu sais que la récupe' des objets peut aller à des gens moins performants.

- Pas celui-là, il est de catégorie huit. Ajouta Yoru.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que sept niveaux, dit Shaolan en s'avança.

- Nous avons toujours pensé que cet objet n'était qu'un mythe, expliqua le patron. Nous avons découvert récemment que le saint Graal existait réellement. Il faut à

tout prix le rapporter ici: en ce moment il est aux mains de la mafia italienne et nous risquons le pire s'ils l'activent Vous irez donc à Rome mais vous ne vous

connaissez pas. Vous n'aurez qu'à visiter le musée de Rome et repéré l'entrée des mafiosi. Et ensuite à récupérer le saint Graal.

- On a une photo? Demanda Shaolan d'un ton professionnel.

- Non, nous n'avons presque aucune information sur le saint Graal Mais vous le reconnaîtrez aisément avec sa puissance magique Vous n'aurez aucun contact à

Rome, une fois arrivé vous n'aurez qu'un jour pour faire le repérage et vous passerez à l'action à vingt trois heures, heure locale. Ha! J'oubliais

Yoru claqua des doigts et le teint de Shaolan devenait plus blanc tandis que ses cheveux et ses yeux s'assombrissaient Sakura aussi changeait, elle devenait brune

aux yeux bleus avec une poitrine beaucoup plus faible. Sakura et Shaolan s'observèrent un instant puis soupirèrent: ils avaient horreur de se déguiser.

- Bonne soirée! Leur lança Yoru.

Sakura et Shaolan sortirent de la pièce, dès que la porte fut refermer la jeune fille se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Tu ne voudras pas refuser la mission?

- C'est hors de question! Pour une fois que je peux m'amuser! Répondit le jeune homme amusé.

Il savait très bien que Sakura ne voulait pas être avec lui et surtout dans une mission mais il voulait en profiter. Et puis cette mission était la première qu'il avait depuis

une semaine alors il n'allait pas s'en priver! Pour une fois, il avait de la chance. Sakura de son côté, n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir un coéquipier, surtout

Shaolan! Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes méthodes et elle aimait faire comme elle le sentait mais maintenant c'était impossible! Heureusement que la mission ne durerait

qu'un jour et qu'ils ne se verraient qu'à la fin! Shaolan posa une main sur la taille de Sakura pour la faire entrer dans une pièce, ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Le

jeune homme qui y était releva la tête et leur fit un sourire.

- Ha vous voilà! Dépêchez-vous, il n'y a personne! S'exclama-t-il.

- Bonjour Hatsu! Dit Sakura.

- Salut! Vous avez de la chance! Cette fois c'est l'Italie! Tu as eu moins de chance la dernière fois, hein Sa-chan! Les égouts de Paris c'est pas ce qu'il y a de

mieux Dit Hatsu avec sollicitude.

Sakura rougit lorsqu'elle remarqua le sourire goguenard de Shaolan. Elle avait réussit à lui cacher cette honte mais Hatsu avait tout révélé en même pas cinq minutes!

Shaolan se pencha à son oreille.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis que je découvrirais tout. Murmura-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Sakura ne répondit pas et se dirigea de l'autre côté du comptoir en entraînant Hatsu avec elle, le jeune homme fit signe à Shaolan de les suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent

dans une autre pièce ou il y avait un sceau magique recouvert par un chapiteau.

- Allez-y placez-vous Vous pourriez vous tenir la main? Demanda Hatsu avec sourire.

- Pas question!! S'écria Sakura.

Shaolan sourit et la colla contre lui puis il fit signe à Hatsu de les envoyer en Italie. Sakura donnait de légers coups sur le torse de Shaolan qui ne bougeait pourtant

pas d'un pouce. Après cinq minutes Shaolan sentit ses pieds sur le sol mais ses bras étaient vide Il regarda un instant autours de lui et remarqua qu'il était dans une

chambre d'hôtel, il ne s'inquiéta pas pour Sakura qui devait certainement être dans une chambre voisine dans le même hôtel. Il regarda par la fenêtre: il faisait plein

jour. Il chercha un instant une pendule qu'il trouva dans la salle de bain, allez savoir pourquoi! Il était neuf heures du matin Il décida de commencer dès maintenant

sa mission. Il sortit de sa chambre en même temps que Sakura qui l'ignora superbement. Il sourit tristement en pensant que finalement durant la mission, ils ne se

verraient pas beaucoup! Et Sakura mettra un point d'honneur à l'éviter autant que possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: action

Sakura avait trouvé un appareil photo, elle était directement aller au musée de Rome. Elle prenait tout ce qu'elle pouvait en photo: les entrées, les sorties, parfois quelques pièces du musée pour ne pas paraître louche. Elle voyait que beaucoup de monde la regardait mais elle avait de la chance puisqu'elle était japonaise: les japonais étaient réputés pour photographier tout et n'importe quoi! Elle ne voyait pas ou le Graal pouvait être caché Elle n'avait vu aucune porte menant à un sous-sol et aucun endroit était interdit au public, en plus elle ne ressentait toujours aucune aura puissante! Elle avança dans le musée et arriva à la galerie de gravure érotique Son regard fut attiré par une position Elle pencha la tête dans tout les sens mais

- Comment est-ce qu'ils font pour tenir debout comme ça? Demanda-t-elle pensivement.

__

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura! Tu n'es pas là pour ça!! En plus tout le monde te regarde!" pensa-t-elle.

Elle se gifla mentalement et reprit sa route. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que tout son manège avait été photographié par Shaolan qui avait dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la réaction de la jeune femme: elle n'avait vraiment aucune expérience. Il observa longtemps la pièce, il s'avança vers la gravure qu'avait regardé Sakura et remarqua quelque chose Il prit le tableau en photo et regarda le cadran numérique en faisant un zoom Il y devait y avoir un trou juste derrière car une cavité était creusé dans la pierre, il devrait juste savoir si le trou était assez grand pour permettre un passage d'homme ou non. Il verrait ça cette nuit. Il continua sa route, il croisa Sakura qui regardait avec ces sourcils froncés une autre gravure érotique. Elle la prit en photo en constatant qu'il y avait un problème dessus. C'était peut être rien mais on ne sait jamais! Elle était étonnée de la longueur de la galerie Les italiens étaient des pervers!

La nuit était tombé depuis une heure maintenant, Sakura fixait d'un il endormit le cadran de l'horloge. La fatigue cumulée commençait à se faire sentir, elle avait passé deux nuit blanches de suite! Lorsque l'aiguille se posa sur vingt trois heures, elle se leva et sortit discrètement de l'hôtel, elle couru jusqu'au musée, situé à vingt mètres de son hôtel. Elle vit le boîtier de l'alarme, elle sortit de sa poche un mini-ordinateur qui s'occupa de chercher le code Après deux minutes, elle put entrer, elle allait refermer mais une ombre s'insinua dans le musée.

- Merci pour la porte, murmura le jeune homme.

Sakura soupira en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Shaolan, elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ouverte toi-même? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'avais la flemme, expliqua Shaolan avec un sourire charmeur.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la galerie érotique, Shaolan sur ses talons. Le jeune homme la regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu avais remarqué pour la gravure?

- Bien sûr! Sinon je ne serais pas rester devant aussi longtemps et je n'aurais pas prit autant de photo. Fit Sakura avec évidence.

- On ne doit pas parler de la même, je ne t'ai pas vu prendre de photo de cette gravure. Tu sais c'est celle ou tu as incliné la tête dans toutes les positions possible,

continua-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Sakura remercia le manque de lumière, la nuit cachait ainsi ses rougeurs. Elle n'avait jamais pensée que Shaolan puisse l'observer lorsqu'elle était en pleine réflexion!

- Si tu veux je peux t'en montrer d'autre de position, mais en général les filles n'aiment pas trop. Moi, je

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as découvert avec cette gravure, le coupa Sakura.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre les exploits sexuels de Shaolan, ce dernier sourit en voyant le changement de sujet. Il s'avança vers la gravure et montra un

léger trou au dessus, Sakura se mit sur la pointe des pieds mais même comme ça elle ne voyait rien. Elle dû se retenir de pousser un cri lorsque Shaolan la porta, elle

vit le trou.

- C'est bon, repose-moi. Chuchota-t-elle.

Shaolan s'exécuta puis s'approcha un peu plus de la gravure, il mit son oreille contre et tapa doucement. Un son creux. Il sourit, il avait bien découvert quelque

chose! Il se recula en entraînant Sakura avec lui, il ferma les yeux et bougea la gravure par télépathie. Après l'avoir doucement posée, il se tourna vers Sakura.

- J'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir ce pouvoir, murmura-t-elle avec envie.

- C'est vrai que t'es une flemmarde, dit-il moqueur.

Ils s'approchèrent du "trou" qui n'en était pas vraiment un: il y avait effectivement un trou mais pour inséré une clef. Ce qu'ils avaient vu étaient en réalité le contour

d'une porte. Sakura se mit à courir dans la galerie jusqu'au tableau qu'elle avait regardé avant. Shaolan la rejoignit.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? On est supposé chercher une clé, murmura-t-il avec un air supérieur qui déplut à Sakura.

- C'est ce que je fais! J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cette gravure. Je suis sûre que c'est la clé. Dit-elle avec assurance.

- Je ne voudrais pas te décourager mais la gravure ne passe pas.

- Pas en entier mais ça! Ça passe. Tu vois il y a une fissure ici

Shaolan haussa un sourcil et la regarda avec un sourire ironique.

- Quoi? Demanda la jeune fille avec curiosité.

- Je vois sur quoi tu te fixes lorsque tu regardes une gravure

Sakura rougit fortement et donna un léger coup sur la tête de Shaolan pour le punir d'avoir les idées mal placé. Elle avança la main vers la gravure mais elle hésita un

moment Elle soupira puis prit le phallus (NdA: un phallus est un sexe masculin) dans sa main et parti vers la porte.

- Les italiens sont vraiment des pervers Murmura-t-elle tandis que Shaolan souriait de sa gêne.

Elle inséra le sexe de pierre dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle sourit fièrement à Shaolan qui sourit intérieurement: parfois Sakura se comportait comme une

petite fille! Ils entrèrent dans un tunnel.

- On ne voit rien, soupira Sakura.

Shaolan créa deux petites boules de feu qui les éclairaient à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une salle entièrement vide. Sakura regarda un peu

partout mais il n'y avait vraiment rien! Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ressens quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Non C'est pas normal. Tu penses que Yoru a pu se tromper de localisation?

- Ce serait étonnant Quelqu'un vient.

Elle poussa Shaolan contre le mur pendant qu'il éteignait les boules de feu. Shaolan avait collé Sakura contre lui: ils devaient se faire le plus petit que possible sinon

ça irait mal, ils ne savaient absolument ou était la sortie.

- Qui est là? Demanda un homme en italien.

Sakura et Shaolan ne répondirent pas mais une lumière s'alluma, ils furent découvert. Un dizaine d'homme apparurent derrière le premier, le ventre de Sakura se

serra. Shaolan serra les poings. Il se pencha vers Sakura.

- Je vais les attaquer, tu sortiras en premier je te rejoins.

Sakura hocha la tête et parti vers l'entrée mais deux autres hommes venaient d'y apparaître. Elle soupira et fit apparaître de l'eau au creux de sa main tandis que Shaolan faisait de même mais avec du feu. Elle lança son attaque contre les deux hommes mais un kekkai les protégea, surprenant Sakura. Elle eu juste le temps de

se jeter au sol pour éviter de la foudre mais son pied avait légèrement brûlé, le second homme lança une autre attaque beaucoup plus puissante. Un jet de lumière

srtit de ses mains pour se diriger droit vers Sakura qui ne pouvait plus bouger!

- ATTENTION!! Hurla Shaolan.

Il s'approcha de Sakura mais il fut retenu par ses attaquants, il eu juste le temps de voir que quelqu'un s'était jeter sur Sakura et la protégeait de l'attaque.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé pour se préparer à recevoir l'attaque, elle remarqua qu'un homme était au dessus d'elle, elle avait tout d'abord pensé à

Shaolan mais ses yeux verts n'étaient pas ceux du jeune chinois. Une fois l'attaque passé le jeune homme se releva en entraînant Sakura. Elle remarqua alors qu'il

avait les cheveux chocolats et une musculature imposante. Il était vraiment beau!

- Shaolan, viens vite! S'écria le jeune homme.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: un nouveau.

Shaolan regarda avec étonnement le jeune homme, il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu alors comment connaissait-il son prénom? Mais devant l'air paniqué qu'il abordait, Shaolan avança vers eux.

- Dépêche-toi Shaolan!! S'écria Sakura. Je te signal qu'ils vont t'attaquer alors magne-toi sinon je te botte le cul!!

Le jeune homme sourit, légèrement amusé puis il couru vers le couple, dès qu'il toucha le jeune inconnu, il se sentit attiré en avant. Après quelques secondes, le petit groupe se trouvait devant la fontaine de Trévise. L'inconnu se dirigea vers un hôtel qui se trouvait juste en face, Sakura et Shaolan furent étonnés de voir trois valises apparaître. Le jeune homme se tourna vers eux et claqua des doigts, le déguisement qu'ils avaient disparu et Sakura et Shaolan avaient retrouvé leur apparence normale.

- Je vous expliquerais tout après mais pour le moment faites comme si nous étions proches

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'hôtel, l'inconnu avait prit la valise de Sakura qui s'appuyait sur Shaolan. Ils allèrent vers le réceptionniste qui les regarda.

- Oui?

- Bonjour! Nous avons réservé deux chambres, une au nom de monsieur et madame Li et l'autre au nom de monsieur Kinomoto.

- Ha oui, ce sont les chambres trois cent une et trois cent trois Je vous accompagne? Demanda poliment le réceptionniste.

- Non-merci, répondit le jeune inconnu avec un sourire. Ma sur est fatiguée et elle a cassé un de ses talons mais elle peut encore marcher.

Il se mit à rire et reprit les valises tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, ils montèrent tous et ils allèrent au troisième étage. Le jeune inconnu se tourna vers eux.

- Je me demande comment sont nos chambres! J'espère qu'on est pas voisin sinon je ne pourrais pas dormir de la nuit!

- Pourquoi? Demanda naïvement Sakura.

- Sakura, si tu cries toute la nuit comment veux-tu que je dorme? Dit le jeune garçon avec un air exaspéré.

Sakura rougit et lui donna un léger coup sur la tête.

- N'importe quoi! Je ne fais tant de bruit que ça! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, après tout tu n'y peux rien si Shaolan est un pro au lit! Sourit l'inconnu.

- Arrête un peu, rit nerveusement Sakura.

- Maaaaa! Elle est toute gênée!! Dit l'inconnu.

Il frotta les cheveux de Sakura sous le regard méfiant de Shaolan. Il n'aimait ce garçon, il était beaucoup trop proche de Sakura alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine!

Ou alors, ils se connaissaient mais il n'en savait rien? Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et l'inconnu sortit avec les valises, il chercha les chambres, elles étaient

l'une en face de l'autre. Il ouvrit la trois cent un et ne vit qu'un lit simple.

- Ha c'est ma chambre! Je pose ma valise et je vous ouvre.

Il fit ce qu'il dit, la chambre trois-cent trois avait un lit de deux personnes en baldaquin. Sakura fut émerveillée devant la chambre qu'elle trouvait vraiment magnifique! Shaolan l'aida a entrer et l'inconnu lui apporta sa valise. Le jeune chinois posa la jeune fille sur le lit et se retourna vers l'inconnu.

- Maintenant pourriez-vous nous expliquer qui vous êtes, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes intervenu, comment avez-vous su qu'on était là-bas

- Hey doucement, dit l'inconnu en riant. Je ne suis pas un méchant, je fais parti de la même organisation que vous. C'est Yoru qui m'envoie, il a eu une information de

dernière minute: ce n'est pas au musée que se trouve le Saint Graal.

- Oui ça on avait comprit, répondit agressivement Shaolan.

- Comment tu t'appel? Demanda avec un sourire chaleureux Sakura.

- Hiro! Je suis nouveau c'est pour ça que vous avez pas entendu parler de moi avant mais vous vous êtes connu! Les meilleurs de l'agence! Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Les premiers qui ne sont même pas capable d'éviter correctement une attaque, lança Shaolan.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir, Hiro prit la parole.

- C'est parce que c'est la deuxième nuit blanche qu'elle fait! Toi tu paressais toute la journée mais Sakura était toujours en mission!

Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura qui regardait avec étonnement Hiro.

- Comment tu le sais? Je ne l'ai dis à personne! S'exclama Sakura, surprise.

- Je sais tout de toi Sakura! Dit Hiro avec un sourire charmeur. Sinon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous informe. Nous allons rester ici pendant une semaine en

jouant les touristes, la seule chose de sûre c'est que le Saint Graal est à Rome. Vous êtes un couple et moi je suis le frère de Sakura! Ha tiens!

Hiro s'approcha de Sakura, il se mit à genoux et lui prit la main. Il plaça une bague à son annuaire gauche. Au lieu de retirer tout de suite sa main, il garda la main de

la jeune fille dans la sienne en la regardant dans les yeux. Shaolan qui assistait à la scène s'approcha à son tour et regarda d'un il mauvais Hiro.

- Les mafiosi vont se douter de quelque chose Dit-il.

- Peut être! Je compte sur votre jeu d'acteur pour les tromper! Répondit Hiro avec un sourire. Je voulais savoir, on m'a dit que vous vous étiez occupé d'un mioche,

il y a pas longtemps et que vous étiez en couple Personne ne s'est douté de rien?

- Bah, on sortait rarement Hiro n'est pas rester longtemps avec nous, dit Sakura avec un air triste. Il était génial comme enfant! Il est vraiment adorable, il se souciait beaucoup de nous

- Surtout de toi, rectifia Shaolan avec un sourire. Lorsqu'il y a eu un problème avec Eriol, il est venu pour te consoler Il était marrant, il a même faillit griller cet

idiot! C'est dommage que sa foudre n'était pas encore assez puissante! Il nous en a fait voir de toute les couleurs! Il a même ensorcelé Sakura pour qu'elle soit

amoureuse de moi.

- Oui! Heureusement ça n'a durer qu'un jour! Ajouta Sakura avec un sourire. J'espère qu'il va bien avec ses parents

- Je pense qu'il va bien, dit Hiro. Yoru vous l'aurait dit sinon Bon je vais me coucher! À demain grande sur!

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sakura, s'attirant les foudres de Shaolan par la même occasion. Il sourit au jeune chinois et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui souhaiter

une bonne nuit. Dès que Hiro referma la porte Sakura soupira et s'allongea complètement sur le lit, Shaolan s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu devrais te changer Et repose toi. Dit-il avec énervement.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas la façon de parler de Shaolan. Elle se leva et le regarda froidement.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire! T'as pas besoin de me parler comme ça.

Elle se dirigea en clopinant vers sa valise, Shaolan alla à sa rencontre et la soutint en la prenant par la taille.

- Excuse-moi dit-il doucement. J'ai juste eu peur tout à l'heure et je suis agressif après Pardon.

- C'est rien Mais essaie de te contrôler, d'accord? Fit Sakura avec un léger sourire.

Shaolan sourit à son tour, il avait un peu mentit. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu peur mais c'est surtout la proximité entre Hiro et Sakura qui ne lui plaisaient pas! Il avait

attendu longtemps pour avoir une chance de se faire apprécier par la jeune femme et il n'avait pas envie qu'un nouveau lui gâche ça. Sakura tira de sa valise une nuisette en soie blanche et partit vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle n'arrivait pas trop à poser son pied blessé sur le sol mais elle avait encore assez de force pour aller à cloche pied s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Shaolan resta près de la porte, dès qu'il entendit le verrou tourner et la porte s'ouvrir, il s'empara de Sakura qu'il portait comme une princesse.

- Shaolan! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

- Tu es blessée, je t'évite de te fatiguer encore plus.

Il la posa délicatement sur le lit puis il se mit à genoux sur le sol tout en prenant le pied de Sakura. Il l'examina et appuya légèrement dessus. Sakura fit une grimace

sous la douleur, il lui sourit.

- Tu as de la chance, d'ici demain tu pourras remarcher normalement.

- Tant mieux!

Shaolan se redressa et commença à se déshabiller, Sakura détourna pudiquement la tête et se glissa sous les couvertures, Shaolan la rejoignit rapidement. Sakura

était dos à lui, blottit dans les couvertures.

- Bonne nuit Shaolan, murmura-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit Sakura.

Elle mit à peine cinq minutes pour s'endormir, Shaolan se tourna vers elle. Il se redressa légèrement à l'aide de son coude pour observer la jeune endormie, il écarta

une mèche de ses cheveux miels qui barrait son front et lui déposa un baiser, avant de passer ses bras autours de la taille de sa compagne.

****

Haaaaaaaaa... Shaolan est tellement mignon quand il veut! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Pour le prochain, je vais m'amusé à rendre Shaolan jaloux... Je sens que je vais rire! Merci pour vos commentaires!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: visite de Rome

Les rayons du soleil entraient par la fenêtre, réveillant par la même occasion Shaolan. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut Sakura qui dormait face à lui. Il sourit tendrement sous le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le soleil donnait aux cheveux de Sakura de beaux reflets mordorés et colorait chaleureusement sa peau douce et fine… Un véritable ange. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas un instant, de peur de la réveiller. Il l'observait depuis maintenant un quart d'heure lorsqu'elle bougea enfin, il la regarda cligner des yeux. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui en se frottant le visage contre lui. Il la regarda avec étonnement puis il sourit: elle n'était pas encore suffisamment réveillée pour se rendre compte qu'elle était contre lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse nu de Shaolan, elle releva lentement la tête et poussa un cri de surprise en manquant de tomber du lit. Shaolan l'avait rattrapé de justesse et l'avait plaqué contre lui sous l'élan.

- Bonjour, dit-il doucement.

- Bon… Bonjour… On est ou? Demanda-t-elle, complètement à l'ouest.

Shaolan la regarda avec surprise puis il éclata de rire. Sakura l'observait avec l'esprit embrumé, elle tentait de se remettre les évènements en mémoire. Shaolan sécha une larme qui avait coulé sous le rire puis il se tourna vers Sakura.

- Désolé… On est en Italie! Dit-il en se retenant de rire.

- Ha!!! C'est vrai!!!!! Avec Hiro!!!! Je me souviens!!!! HAAAAAAA!!!!

- Quoi?

- J'ai faim!! Vite, vite, vite!! On va manger!! S'exclama-t-elle.

Shaolan la regarda sortir du lit pour courir prendre des vêtements dans sa valise et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit cinq minutes plus tard et regarda Shaolan.

- Oui? Demanda celui-ci.

- Mais dépêche-toi!!

Elle ouvrit la valise du jeune homme, elle attrapa rapidement un caleçon, un tee-shirt et un pantalon et traîna Shaolan dans la salle de bain. Il sourit en pensant que la jeune fille était presque hyperactive lorsqu'elle avait faim. Il s'habilla tranquillement et dès qu'il sortit, son bras fut agrippé par Sakura. Ils sortirent tous les deux, Sakura s'arrêta devant la chambre de Hiro et entra en trombe, tout en forçant Shaolan à venir avec elle. Hiro se réveilla en sursaut, il était torse nu… Sakura rougit et se retourna.

- Hiro, on y va? J'ai faim! Dit-elle.

- Heu… Je… Oui!

Le jeune homme sortit rapidement du lit et rejoignit ses deux coéquipiers. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Sakura, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Bonjour!

Elle lui sourit tandis que Shaolan serrait les poings. Sakura entraîna les deux garçons dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et partit se servir rapidement au buffet. Elle revint

avec un verre de jus d'orange, des toasts grillés et de la confiture… Lorsqu'elle passa devant une corbeille de fruit, elle prit un kiwi. Elle commença à manger sous le

regard exaspéré de Shaolan, avec Hiro ils avaient tous les deux étés se servir. Sakura regarda Shaolan droit dans les yeux.

- C'est pas aussi bon que ta cuisine Shaolan!

- C'est normal, celle de Shaolan est faites avec amour! Sourit Hiro.

Sakura lui sourit à son tour.

- Sinon, aujourd'hui on va ou? Demanda Shaolan avec sérieux.

- J'aimerais bien aller au Panthéon… en plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un super bon marchand de glace! Ajouta Hiro.

- Je suis pour! S'exclama Sakura. La glace italienne est réputée pour être la meilleure! Il est hors de question de quitter l'Italie sans avoir goûté!

- Bien, on va au Panthéon… Hiro, tu as un plan de la ville? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Oui! Je l'ai prit à l'aéroport hier!

Après vingt minutes ils sortirent de table et se préparèrent pour le tour qu'ils allaient faire dans la ville. Arrivé devant la chambre, Shaolan se tourna vers Hiro.

- Je propose qu'on se retrouve dans une heure, dans le hall. On a toujours pas rangé les valises.

- Moi non plus… à tout à l'heure!

Hiro rentra dans sa chambre, Sakura et Shaolan firent de même. Shaolan se dirigea vers la valise de Sakura.

- Je vais t'aider. Dit-il doucement.

- Ha! Merci! Moi je vais t'aider avec la tienne. Sur cet étage on met tout ce qui est haut et sur celui du dessous sera les pantalons et les corsaires ou les jupes.

- Okay.

Shaolan ouvrit sa valise et commença à ranger les hauts avec Sakura, il avait fini un peu plus tôt qu'elle alors il ouvrit celle de Sakura et tomba sur ses sous-

vêtements. Il sourit et prit un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire.

- Je savais que tu préférais le noir! C'est beaucoup plus sexy. Dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui pour savoir de quoi il parlait et vira au rouge vif lorsqu'elle vit son sous-vêtement dans la main de Shaolan.

- Shaolan! Sale pervers! Rend-moi ça! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se leva et alla vers lui mais le jeune homme s'était lui aussi relevé et éloigné de Sakura. Sakura lui couru après dans toute la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche à

cause de sa valise qui traînait. Elle eu juste le temps d'agrippé Shaolan qui tomba avec elle sur le sol. Elle se redressa légèrement mais Shaolan était au-dessus d'elle.

Il la regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il se pencha lentement vers elle… lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Sakura! Ça va? S'inquiéta Hiro.

Il rougit légèrement puis il se mit dos au couple, Sakura avait les joues plus que rouge, Shaolan, quant à lui, pestait contre l'arrivé du jeune homme. Il avait été à deux

doigts d'embrassé Sakura! Il se releva et aida Sakura a en faire de même.

- Pourquoi tu as crié? Demanda candidement Hiro.

- J'ai trébuchée sur ma valise et je suis tombée, expliqua Sakura embarrassée.

- Ha! Pardon de vous avoir interrompu.

Hiro s'inclina devant le couple, Sakura s'avança vers lui et lui releva la tête.

- Ne t'incline pas, et puis tu n'as rien interrompu! Sourit Sakura. Mais maintenant que tu es là tu vas me faire le plaisir d'immobiliser Shaolan, ajouta-t-elle avec un

sourire sadique.

- Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire? Demanda Shaolan, moqueur.

Hiro sourit chaleureusement au jeune homme et avant que les personnes présentes dans pièce puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il avait déjà cloué Shaolan au sol.

Sakura couru vers eux, très étonnée. Elle prit son sous-vêtement qu'elle rangea rapidement dans l'armoire, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Hiro pendant que Shaolan essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme.

- Bon, je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant! S'exclama Hiro avec enthousiasme.

Il se releva et tendit sa main à Shaolan qui ne l'accepta pas. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel et suivirent les indications de Hiro pour se rendre au Panthéon. Sakura et Hiro étaient côte à côte en parlant comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, délaissant légèrement Shaolan qui était froid. Il n'aimait pas ce garçon, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il savait aussi qu'il ne leur disait pas tout et il détestait ça. Et Sakura qui ne se méfiait même pas de lui! Quel manque de professionnalisme! Sakura manqua de trébucher, Hiro la prit dans ses bras. Sous l'œil furieux de Shaolan, la jeune fille posa tendrement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme en murmurant un "merci".

- Si c'est pour aider une femme telle que toi, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Répondit avec un sourire charmeur Hiro.

- Ha! Regarde! La fontaine là-bas semble très belle! S'exclama Sakura avec énergie.

Elle partit en courant vers la fontaine, Hiro allait en faire de même lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le retenait, il se retourna et fit face à un Shaolan qui était de très mauvaise

humeur!

- Tu pourrais arrêter de draguer ta sœur, demanda-t-il froidement.

- Ha… T'es jaloux! C'est mignon! Mais le problème c'est que c'est pas de moi dont tu dois te méfier… répondit Hiro avec un sourire. Moi j'adore Sakura mais je n'ai pas de mauvaise intention, pas comme certain.

Shaolan lui attrapa le col et l'approcha de lui.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

- Je parle pas de toi, mais d'eux…

Hiro pointait du doigt un groupe d'homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui parlaient avec Sakura. Ils avaient l'air louche mais la jeune fille leur souriait quand même, elle

ne devait comprendre que la moitié de ce qu'ils disaient. Hiro regarda avec un sourire Shaolan partir en courant vers le groupe et prendre Sakura par la taille en

lançant un regard noir aux italiens qui avaient osé s'approcher de sa belle. Sakura se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Merci mon chéri!

Elle passa ses bras autours du cou du jeune homme qui restait un peu surpris du comportement de la jeune fille. Elle l'embrassa doucement et mit sa bouche près de son oreille.

- Fais pas cette tête sinon les personnes qui nous suivent vont découvrir qu'on est un faux couple, murmura-t-elle.

Shaolan était légèrement étonné qu'elle se soit aperçue qu'on les suivait depuis leur sortie de l'hôtel. Les mafiosi avaient dû faire des recherches sur trois personnes qui étaient arrivés dans un hôtel durant la nuit… Shaolan sourit doucement et embrassa de nouveau Sakura.

- Haaaa… Shaolan est toujours aussi jaloux et possessif! Fit Hiro en arrivant avec un sourire.

- Mais c'est attachant, dit Sakura.

- Je ne suis pas possessif! Et encore moins jaloux! S'écria Shaolan.

Sakura et Hiro se regardèrent puis ils explosèrent de rire sous le regard gêné de Shaolan. Ce dernier embrassa Sakura pour la faire taire, il profitait de la situation c'est vrai… Mais il était obligé sinon la jeune fille s'en irait pour de bon et il ne le voulait pas!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: une nuit… riche en émotion 

Après l'épisode de la fontaine Shaolan ne lâchait plus Sakura d'une semelle… Mais Hiro n'était jamais loin! Et même s'il tenait la main de Sakura, elle ne faisait que parler au nouveau. Shaolan voulait qu'elle n'ait d'yeux que pour lui, mais Hiro l'accaparait et il détestait ça… Dans les magasins, c'était à lui qu'elle demandait conseil, c'était à lui qu'elle souriait chaleureusement, c'était à lui qu'elle faisait goûter sa glace! En fait, on aurait plutôt dit qu'ils formaient un couple! Ils venaient d'entrer dans un petit restaurant de pâte et ils attendaient le serveur, lorsqu'il arriva enfin, Sakura le regarda avec un sourire.

- Moi, je vais prendre des pâtes à la carbonnara!

- Deux! S'exclama Hiro.

- Je prendrais la forestière… déclara Shaolan.

Le serveur partit, Hiro se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- J'adore les pâtes à la carbonnara!

- C'est vrai? Moi aussi! S'exclama Sakura.

- Ma mère en fait des excellentes! Ajouta Hiro avec un sourire. Je me demande si celle de ce restaurant seront aussi bonnes…

- Et toi Shaolan, tu aimes bien les pâtes à la carbonnara? Demanda timidement Sakura.

- Oui, mais j'avais envie de changer un peu c'est pour ça que j'ai pris une forestière.

- Y a quoi dedans? Interrogea la jeune fille.

- Pesto, champignon et poulet… Répondit Shaolan.

- ça a l'air pas mal… Je pourrais goûter? Demanda Sakura avec une moue.

- Bien sûr, sourit Shaolan.

**" Enfin! Elle goûtera à un des plats que j'ai choisi! Elle commence à me prêter un peu d'attention… Je sais que je suis égoïste, j'agis comme un abruti avec elle mais je la désire tellement que le simple fait qu'elle sourit à un autre me rend malade!"**

- Voilà! Annonça le serveur en arrivant.

Il déposa les plats devant leur propriétaire et s'en alla. Sakura commença à manger, elle adorait! Elles étaient très bonnes ces pâtes! Elle se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Je peux?

Il piqua plusieurs fois dans son assiette et dirigea sa fourchette vers la bouche ouverte de Sakura. Hiro sourit en se disant qu'ils faisaient vraiment un couple en agissant ainsi… Même si Sakura semblait encore un peu distante avec le jeune homme.

- C'est délicieux Shaolan! S'extasia-t-elle. Tu veux goûter des miennes?

- Pourquoi pas!

Sakura lui tendit sa fourchette et le jeune homme engloutit sa part en lançant un regard charmeur à la jeune demoiselle. Elle lui sourit.

- Alors? Demanda-t-elle.

- Elles sont bonnes aussi… Tu veux goûter des miennes Hiro?

Le jeune homme fut surpris par la question de Shaolan, lui qui passait son temps à mal le regarder, se comportait exactement comme un ami… Il hocha la tête, Shaolan lui tendit sa fourchette. Hiro sourit en lançant un "c'est super bon!!!".

- C'est délicieux… Mais ma mère fait quand même mieux les pâtes!

- Tu sembles très attaché à ta mère, constata Shaolan.

- Oui! Elle est géniale! Mais j'adore mon père aussi! Lorsqu'il cuisine c'est super bon mais lui il préfère m'entraîner aux arts martiaux. Expliqua Hiro.

- Ha ton père fait des arts martiaux? Il est bon? Demanda Shaolan.

- Oui… J'ai jamais réussi à le battre! Sourit Hiro.

- J'aimerais bien me battre contre lui pour voir…. Dit pensivement Shaolan.

- Il faudrait que je lui demande mais ce sera pas avant un moment!

Les deux garçons commencèrent à parler des techniques d'arts martiaux tandis que Sakura mangeait tranquillement ses pâtes, ne comprenant rien. Elle n'avait jamais

fait d'arts martiaux, elle avait juste suivi des cours que donnait l'entreprise sans pour autant savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme lorsqu'elle

décida de faire un tour aux deux garçons. Elle se leva, les hommes étaient tellement absorbés par leur discussion qu'ils ne la virent pas, et elle alla vers un homme qu'elle trouvait séduisant.

- Bonjour monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerais avoir une photo avec vous, dit-elle. Vous êtes un italien et se serait dommage d'aller en Italie sans

prendre d'italien en photo!

Le jeune homme lui sourit et la prit par la taille pendant qu'elle tendait son appareil photo au serveur. Ils en prirent plusieurs, Sakura le tenait par les épaules, elle lui

faisait des bisous sur la joue et vice versa…

***********************

- Oui! Cette attaque est très puissante mais très difficile à faire! J'y arrive depuis peu, dit Shaolan. Au fait, on prend un dessert? Sakura?

Le jeune homme regarda partout autours de lui sans aucun signe de la jeune fille. Son attention fut soudain retenue par des rires, Hiro et lui se retournèrent pour voir Sakura dans les bras d'un étranger, elle riait et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Shaolan se leva comme une bombe et couru vers Sakura, suivi de près par Hiro. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la jeune fille par le bras mais l'italien lui vola un baiser… Shaolan allait le frapper mais une main retenue la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shaolan? Demanda-t-elle.

- ça se voit pas?! Et puis toi pourquoi t'es avec ce mec!? Tu le connais même pas! S'écria-t-il.

- Et alors? Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, vous vous fichiez que je sois là non? Dit-elle avec un ton chargé de reproche.

Il la regarda avec étonnement puis il se pencha vers son oreille.

- Tu es en colère parce que je ne portais pas assez attention? Dit-il d'un air charmeur qui fit apparaître des rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille. Allez, on rentre…

- Au revoir monsieur et merci pour les photo! S'écria Sakura alors que Shaolan la traînait derrière lui.

Le bel italien lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main. Sakura se tourna vers Hiro avec un sourire, elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir faire de même. Il la prit par les

épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est dangereux ce que tu viens de faire?! Ça aurait pu être un violeur qui repérait ses futures proies et toi tu lui tombe dessus comme ça,

sans qu'il ait à faire quoi que se soit! La gronda-t-il.

- Arrête, il n'a pas besoin de violer, il est beau comme tout! Un sacré paquet de fille serait prête à coucher avec lui juste pour son physique.

- Et toi, tu en fais partie? Demanda agressivement Shaolan.

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille! Rit Sakura.

- Oui, mais c'est peut être aussi parce que tu es… vierge, dit-il en baissant le ton.

- Franchement vous êtes pire que des parents, surtout toi Hiro! Shaolan est comme ça de nature mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois comme lui… Vous vous

ressemblez finalement, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

- N'importe quoi! On se ressemble pas! S'exclama Shaolan.

Elle soupira et passa devant eux pour rentrer dans l'hôtel. Shaolan allait la suivre mais il fut retenu par Hiro.

- On est suivi, murmura-t-il. Cette nuit ils vous espionneront sûrement, essaie de faire ce que les couples habituels font.

Shaolan hocha légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait reçu le message. Hiro sourit et leva son pouce.

- Bonne nuit! Faites pas trop de bruit, je suis en face, hein! Moi je vais aller en boite un peu, faut que j'en profite aussi! Dit-il avec un air enjoué.

Shaolan lui sourit doucement puis il rejoignit Sakura qui attendait devant le comptoir, le temps d'avoir les clés de la chambre. Le réceptionniste lui donna ce qu'elle voulait au moment même ou Shaolan la prit par la taille et lui déposa un baiser dans la nuque. Ils prirent l'ascenseur dans le silence, dès qu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre Sakura se jeta sur le lit et retira ses chaussures.

- C'était sympa cette journée, hein? Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui, mais tu nous as fais une sacrée peur… Tu sais, si tu avais envie que je m'occupe de toi, tu aurais dû le dire.

- C'est pas ça! J'ai pas besoin que tu sois tout le temps en train de me parler ou de me regarder… Je veux juste participer au conversation, je ne comprenais rien à ce que vous disiez! C'est frustrant! Expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais tu faisais pareille avec Hiro! Répliqua-t-il. Tu ne faisais que parler avec lui… à croire que tu tiens plus à lui qu'à moi.

- C'est pas ça… Et puis tu ne nous aidais pas non plus! Tu étais toujours en train de broyer du noir! Pourquoi?

- Je… Rien.

- Shaolan. Dit-elle avec un ton qui lui indiquait qu'elle voulait savoir.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est moi ton mari et que tu dragues d'autres personnes!

- Quoi? Mon…

Shaolan la coupa en l'embrassant, il lui glissa à l'oreille.

- On nous espionne, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne drague pas d'autres personnes! Celui du restaurant c'était pour vous faire remarquer que j'étais là moi aussi! S'exclama Sakura. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais

draguer un homme! Je… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es jaloux comme ça?

- Parce que tu es tellement belle que tous les hommes te regardent. Je veux que tu sois uniquement à toi, tout comme je suis à toi. Sakura…

Sakura était déstabilisée: Shaolan disait ça pour leur rôle mais il semblait tellement sincère qu'elle presque sur le point de le croire. Le jeune homme sembla

comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ou elle en était.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour jouer, je le pense vraiment Sakura…. Murmura-t-il.

Il s'empara doucement des lèvres de la jeune fille, en même temps, il remonta lentement sa robe jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Sakura se colla rapidement contre

lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que c'était parce qu'on les espionnait que Shaolan agissait ainsi mais elle était tout de même affreusement gênée, elle essaya de ne pas le montrer en embrassant Shaolan. Le jeune homme la porta jusqu'au lit ou il la posa. Après un dernier baiser, il se redressa et commença à retirer son tee-shirt sous le regard de Sakura qui s'interdisait de détourner le regard. Elle rougit sous le regard qu'il lui lançait, il semblait brûlant… Elle le voyait pour la première fois avec ces yeux… Il retira son pantalon et se glissa en caleçon sous les couvertures et les leva pour incita Sakura à le rejoindre.

- Je sais que tu préfères sous les couvertures, alors pour cette première nuit… Je suis prêt à mourir de chaud pour toi, dit-il avec un air séducteur.

Sakura l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour éviter qu'il voie ses rougeurs qui devenaient de plus en plus persistantes. Elle sentit le jeune homme sourire, les mains de Shaolan s'insinuèrent sur son ventre pour remonter vers sa poitrine mais avant qu'il n'y touche, ses mains passèrent sur le dos de la jeune fille qui se releva légèrement. Shaolan venait de lui ôter son soutien-gorge. Elle se colla immédiatement à lui, Shaolan la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura… murmura-t-il tendrement.

Il lui mordit doucement le cou, Sakura qui n'était pas habitué à de telles choses eus un hoquet de surprise. Shaolan lui sourit et l'embrassa, Sakura était tellement dans ses pensées pour essayer de cacher sa gêne qu'elle ne sentit pas que Shaolan faisait semblant de faire des va-et-vient.

**" Ça ne va pas… Si elle ne fait pas semblant, ils vont tout découvrir… Bon, je vais tenter autre chose… Pourvu qu'elle ne me gifle pas après!"**

Sakura avait passé ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose effleurer doucement son intimité… Shaolan lui mordit gentiment le cou tout en envoyant de l'autre côté de la pièce la culotte de Sakura. Il vit qu'avec chance, il avait laissé son caleçon de pyjama sous son oreiller, il s'en saisit et le balança aussi par terre. Maintenant ceux qui l'observaient croyaient qu'il était nu à son tour. Shaolan embrassa fougueusement Sakura au même moment ou il caressa son intimité. Sakura eut un hoquet de surprise et se cambra en même temps. Elle fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Shaolan puis elle essaya de retenir sa main qui faisait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Shaolan lui attrapa le poignet et guida sa main. Sakura rougit furieusement en sentant quelque chose de dur et chaud contre sa main, elle le prit tout de même pendant que Shaolan l'aidait à lui montrer comment faire puis il retourna à l'intimité de Sakura. Les deux se caressaient, Sakura faisait tout pour ne pas regarder Shaolan, sinon elle allait être vraiment trop gênée… Ce dernier plongea sa tête dans le cou de Sakura qu'il s'amusa à mordiller, il sentait de léger tremblement au niveau du bassin de la jeune fille: la jouissance approchait. Sakura ne pouvait pas se retenir, elle poussa de discrets gémissements qui ravirent Shaolan, pour lui aussi, la fin était proche. Sakura fut surprise d'entendre le souffle saccadé et les quelques gémissements de Shaolan dans son cou, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle accéléra la cadence. Le jeune homme, dans un dernier gémissement, laissa échapper le fruit de ce que Sakura lui avait fait subir… Sakura, fut alors parcouru d'un spasme particulièrement puissant et elle poussa un cri qu'elle retint tant bien que mal en embrassant Shaolan. Le jeune homme retira discrètement son caleçon humide et le mit au bord du lit. Il se tourna sur le dos, entraînant Sakura, elle était sur le ventre, sur lui.

- Sakura…

Sakura posa sa main sur la bouche pour qu'il ne continu pas sa phrase… Il voyait qu'elle était très essoufflée. Il sourit doucement et lui caressa les cheveux, ils s'endormirent tous les deux ainsi, l'un contre l'autre.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: une gêne énorme

Comme à son habitude, Shaolan se réveilla en premier. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Sakura qui n'avait pas déserté sa place de toute la nuit. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir la jeune fille, mais au moins elle avait apprécié… Il n'avait pas osé l'étreindre réellement car elle était encore pure… C'était à elle de décidé à qui elle voulait offrir ce superbe cadeau. Il caressa doucement la peau de son dos nu, elle avait la peau tellement douce… Il la vit froncer les yeux pour finalement les ouvrir. Elle regarda un peu la chambre puis le torse de Shaolan… et elle détourna le regard vers l'armoire ou ils avaient rangé leur vêtement.

- Bonjour, dit doucement Shaolan.

- Bon… Bonjour… murmura Sakura.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, Sakura ne l'avait pas du tout regarder, elle se bornait à fixer l'armoire. Il la fit basculer sous lui d'un seul coup de rein. Il constata alors qu'il ne se trompait pas et que Sakura ne voulait pas le regarder.

- Sakura, regarde-moi…

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas non plus. Shaolan soupira et captura son menton et le fit tourner sur sa droite pour obliger la jeune fille à le regarder

mais Sakura détourna vivement la tête à droite, donc il revenait au point de départ… mais de l'autre côté. Il sourit en ayant une idée, il se pencha pour que sa

bouche soit au même niveau que l'oreille de Sakura.

- Tu sais hier, je n'ai pas regarder une seule fois ton corps mais je pense que là je vais en profiter… murmura-t-il avec un air séducteur.

Lorsque la jeune fille sentit un courant d'air froid sur elle, elle regarda vivement droit devant elle, complètement paniquée, pour tomber face aux yeux ambrés de

Shaolan.

- Enfin! Dit-il avec un sourire. Pourquoi tu m'évitais?

- Je… Maintenant… Après…

Elle rougit furieusement et Shaolan comprit alors la cause de son embarras. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Tu es gênée après cette nuit, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Elle hocha la tête, il lui sourit doucement.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé en quelque sorte mais lorsque je faisais semblant tu ne réagissais pas… Tu n'as pas aimé? Demanda-t-il avec une légère moue.

- C'est pas ça… Je… C'est la première fois qu'on me fait ça, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges.

- Mais tu as aimé? Insista le jeune homme.

Sakura détourna le regard et hocha lentement la tête.

**" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il pose une question aussi gênante? C'était génial bien sûr… Je me demande si c'est encore mieux lorsqu'on… va plus loin… Shaolan doit être vraiment doué en la matière… Et les gémissements qu'il poussait hier… C'était si agréable à entendre!"**

- Toi aussi, tu étais très bien pour une débutante, sourit Shaolan.

Cette remarque fit rougir encore plus la jeune fille.

- Te moques pas, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je ne me moque pas, c'est vrai. Tu es très bien. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement tu seras une amante formidable.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce commençait à être pesant pour la jeune fille, elle sentait aussi les yeux de Shaolan posé sur elle… Elle n'osait même plus bouger! Elle regarda un instant sa main droite… Celle qui avait touché Shaolan. Elle sursauta en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme sur son cou, elle ferma les yeux… Elle trouvait cette caresse agréable. Elle se laissa faire lorsque le jeune homme l'embrassa, elle avait aussi envie de l'embrasser. Elle noua ses bras autours du cou du jeune homme qui s'allongea un peu plus langoureusement sur elle. Sakura se sentait bien… Elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'aller plus loin mais le baiser de Shaolan était une véritable douceur dont elle se délectait. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas faisant sursauter le couple.

- Allez, on mange! J'ai faim moi! Ho pardon!!! S'exclama Hiro.

Il allait ressortir mais Sakura l'interpella.

- J'ai faim aussi… Je vais me changer et j'arrive. Dit-elle dans un état second.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent partir dans la salle de bain, vêtu du drap. Hiro se tourna vers Shaolan avec un sourire.

- Alors cette nuit? Demanda-t-il avec un ton plein de sous-entendu.

- On a pas couché ensemble. On a juste… fait connaissance. Dit Shaolan.

- Je vois… Ce qui explique l'état du caleçon que Sakura vient de faire tomber…

Shaolan allait répliquer mais il entendit Sakura pousser un cri, il se leva rapidement tout en prenant soin d'accrocher le drap qui restait autour de sa taille. Il se

dirigeait vers la salle de bain lorsque la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit avec violence et que Sakura en sorte. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Shaolan, tremblante comme une

feuille, il la serra doucement dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Une… Une… Une… Une araignée!! Elle est énorme!!!! S'écria Sakura, les larmes aux yeux.

Hiro alla dans la salle de bain et chercha des yeux la bestiole qui faisait peur à la jeune fille.

- Ou est-elle?

- Sur le pommeau de douche… Indiqua-t-elle, tout en se blottissant contre Shaolan.

Hiro regarda l'endroit indiquer par Sakura et explosa de rire. Il prit la petite bête dans la main et s'approcha pour la montrer au couple. L'araignée "énorme" ne faisait

en réalité que cinq millimètres de diamètre! Sakura se pressa d'avantage contre Shaolan lorsqu'elle vit Hiro s'approcher.

- Hiro, mets la dehors, s'il te plait!

- Pourquoi ne pas la tuer? Demanda tout simplement Shaolan.

- Mais elle a rien fait cette pauvre bête! C'est moi qui aie peur! HIRO T'APPROCHE PAS!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Sakura.

- Zen, il faut que je m'approche pour sortir de la chambre… Je vous attends dans une heure pour le petit déjeuné en bas.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Shaolan posa son regard sur Sakura qui était toujours blottit contre lui. Il caressa doucement

son dos qui s'était légèrement dénudé, Sakura releva la tête vers lui. Il la trouvait tellement mignonne, les yeux embués, les larmes sur le point de couler… Il sécha du

pouce ses larmes, Sakura sembla se réveiller à ce moment. Elle rougit et s'écarta de Shaolan, elle allait entrer dans la salle de bain mais elle hésitait. Shaolan sourit et

s'approcha d'elle.

- Allez, viens, on va regarder s'il n'y en a pas d'autre. Dit-il.

Sakura se laissa entraîner par Shaolan, elle restait près de lui au cas ou… Après cinq minutes de recherche infructueuse le jeune homme se tourna vers Sakura.

- Je crois qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre.

- Tu crois qu'il y en a dans le pommeau de douche? Et que si j'ouvre l'eau, il y a plein d'araignée qui vont couler!? Si ça se trouve il y a un nid dans la baignoire mais on l'a pas vu, et…

- Hey… Dit Shaolan pour la calmer. Il n'y en aura pas dans la baignoire et encore moins dans le pommeau de douche… Mais si tu veux, je veux bien rester avec toi,

ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Sakura rougit furieusement et jeta Shaolan hors de la salle de bain. Ce dernier sourit en songeant au comportement de Sakura, après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé Sakura semblait le voir différemment… Peut être que d'ici peu de temps il pourra être plus qu'un ami pour elle.

******************************

Sakura et Shaolan entrèrent dans leur chambre, il faisait nuit depuis plus de trois heures maintenant et ils étaient épuisés! Surtout Sakura qui ne sentait plus ses jambes. La journée avait été fatigante, ils étaient allés tout en haut de la basilique Saint Pierre. Ils avaient gravit environ neuf cent marches! ( NdA: pour être aller à la basilique Saint Pierre, je confirme qu'il y a énormément de marche! J'ai cru mourir!) mais la vue de Rome en valait vraiment la peine! Sakura avait été émerveillée. Mais le Saint Graal ne se trouvait pas non plus dans la basilique… Ils n'avaient pas senti sa présence depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Italie et ça commençait à inquiéter Shaolan. Sakura prit sa nuisette et partit se changer dans la salle de bain, elle revint avec cinq minutes plus tard, Shaolan s'était déjà couché dans le lit en caleçon. Sakura alla sous les couvertures et se blottit contre Shaolan. Ce dernier sourit en la regardant faire, il l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée, dit-il.

- C'est le cas…

Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, Shaolan lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, après avoir embrassé chastement Shaolan plusieurs fois, Sakura se lova contre lui et s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant du jeune chinois. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'endormit lui aussi.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20: des retrouvailles inattendues.

Shaolan se réveilla tranquillement, comme la veille, il observa Sakura dans son sommeil en lui caressant doucement le bras. Sous ces caresses, Sakura ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Elle regarda d'un il endormit Shaolan qui lui sourit.

- Reposée?

- Oui Dit-elle légèrement endormie. Pourquoi t'es toujours réveillé avant moi?

- L'habitude Et puis, les belles demoiselles mettent plus de temps pour se réveiller. Ajouta-t-il avec un regard charmeur.

Sakura rougit doucement et se blottit contre Shaolan, ce dernier était heureux de la soudaine proximité qu'ils avaient depuis cette semaine passée en Italie. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui surtout après la nuit dernière. On frappa légèrement à la porte, Sakura se redressa et sortit du lit.

- C'est sûrement Hiro Dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte, toujours en pyjama pour tomber sur Hiro comme elle l'avait prédit. Le jeune la regarda des pieds à la tête puis observa Shaolan.

- Il y a du progrès! Je ne vous interromps plus lorsque vous êtes occupés! Dit-il en riant.

Sakura lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule et l'invita à entrer puis elle partit dans la salle de bain en prenant quelques affaires. Hiro alla s'asseoir sur le lit tandis que Shaolan se redressait.

- Même au réveil, elle reste super belle, déclara le jeune homme.

Shaolan lui lança un regard noir que Hiro aperçu. Il sourit et lui frappa gentiment le torse.

- Allez fais pas cette tête, je vais pas te la piquer Enfin quoi que Se serait marrant de voir qui elle préfère. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Demanda-t-il.

- T'as pas intérêt à essayer! Jouer avec les sentiments de Sakura n'est pas ce que je vise. Alors même si elle te préfère à moi, si jamais tu la fais souffrir je te le ferais

payer.

Hiro sourit et lui frotta les cheveux.

- Voilà ce que je voulais entendre! Fit-il avec un clin d'il. Bientôt tu vas devoir t'accrocher encore plus, alors ne baisse jamais les bras Elle mérite d'être avec un

homme qui se souci de ses sentiments avant tout.

Hiro se leva en même temps que Sakura sortit de la salle de bain permettant ainsi à Shaolan de se préparer. Le jeune homme trouvait Hiro de plus en plus étrange.

Certes il était attachant mais terriblement mystérieux: il ne savait rien sur lui! Sauf qu'il adorait ses parents, en particulier sa mère. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, il remarqua que Sakura riait aux éclats grâce à une blague que venait de lui faire Hiro Il avait du mal à se retenir: il soupira en pensant qu'il était vraiment trop jaloux! Sakura lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la chambre avec Hiro.

- Allez, j'ai faim! Dit-elle en riant.

- Sakura!

La jeune fille se retourna immédiatement à l'entente de son nom, elle remarqua alors, un peu plus loin dans le hall, Eriol Elle observa un instant Shaolan qui continuait à regarder droit devant lui, tout comme Hiro. Eriol avait dû utiliser son pouvoir de télépathie Elle hésita un instant puis elle se tourna vers Shaolan.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la chambre, je vous rejoins.

Shaolan hocha la tête et la laissa partir. Sakura marchait vers Eriol, plus elle s'approchait plus elle avait l'impression que son cur allait exploser. Pourquoi est-ce

qu'il était là? Est-ce qu'elle devenait folle et le voyait partout? Comment avait-il fait pour savoir ou elle était?

- Bonjour Sakura Dit-il doucement. Je sais que tu ne veux pas trop me parler depuis cette nuit mais Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je t'en prie.

Sentant déjà une boule dans sa gorge, elle hocha simplement la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Eriol lui sourit doucement.

- Il y a deux ans, Yoru m'a convoqué dans son bureau, il avait une mission à me confier. Je devais surveiller une de nos agent qui était en danger. Il m'avait prévenu

qu'elle n'appréciait pas dtre observée et qu'elle découvrirait tout si je la suivais Alors je lui ai dis que je la séduirais pour être à ses côtés vingt quatre heures sur vingt

quatre. Expliqua Eriol. J'en avais parlé à la femme que j'aimais et elle a accepté que je fasse ça. La femme que je devais protéger Sakura, c'est toi. Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir, je ne te voyais qu'en tant que petite sur Je tiens beaucoup à toi mais pas comme tu le pensais. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu te toucher, ça n'aurait pas été correct pour toi comme pour Kaho. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Sakura s'était mise à pleurer, elle prit Eriol dans ses bras. Il lui caressa doucement le dos pour la réconforter.

- Merci de m'avoir protégé, Eriol.

- Ne pleure pas pour moi Sakura J'ai faillis à ma mission, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viendrais à une heure aussi tardive. Lorsque tu t'es enfuie de la maison, j'ai vraiment eu peur, je ne savais pas ou tu irais une fois la mission finie Celui qui en a après toi n'est toujours pas arrêté. Mais Yoru m'a appris que tu vivais chez Shaolan en attendant de trouver un appartement, j'étais rassuré. Je lui ai demandé de te donner plein de mission pour que tu n'ai pas le temps de chercher une nouvelle maison. Tant que tu restes avec Shaolan, tu es en sûreté.

- Alors c'est à cause de toi que j'ai dû passer ma journée dans les égouts de Paris? S'étrangla Sakura. Enfin c'est pas grave.

- Mais dis-moi tu sembles plus mûre constata Eriol. Tu ne serais pas devenu une vraie femme avec l'aide de Shaolan par hasard?!

Sakura rougit furieusement en bafouillant que non, sous le sourire du jeune homme.

- Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici? Dit Sakura pour changer de sujet.

- Yoru n'avait pas de nouvelle vous concernant Shaolan et toi, alors il s'inquiétait. Déclara Eriol.

- Mais il nous a déjà envoyé Hiro s'étonna Sakura.

- Le garçon à côté de Shaolan?

- Oui Quoi!

Sakura se retourna pour constater que Shaolan et Hiro les regardaient au loin. Le jeune chinois semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Sakura relâcha Eriol tandis que Hiro s'avança en entraînant Shaolan avec lui.

- Bonjour grand frère!! S'exclama-t-il en prenant Eriol dans ses bras. Tu en venu ici pour t'excuser?

- Oui! Dit Eriol en jouant le jeu. Tu me pardonnes Sakura?

- Je n'ai pas à te pardonner Je dois te remercier plutôt. Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Après ce qu'il t'a fait tu lui pardonnes comme ça? Demanda avec un calme inquiétant Shaolan. Rappel moi combien de temps tu as pleuré à cause de lui?

- Shaolan! S'exclama Sakura. On en reparlera plus tard!

- Non, maintenant.

Sakura soupira puis elle s'inclina devant les deux autres garçons avant de prendre le bras de Shaolan et de remonter dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle eu fermé la porte, Shaolan l'agressa.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais! Il t'a fait souffrir et il revient et toi tu lui pardonnes!! T'es une idiote!

- Dis-moi Shaolan, qu'est-ce que tu connais de cette histoire? Demanda froidement Sakura. Strictement rien! Tu m'as vu pleurer, okay. Mais tu ne sais rien, je ne t'ai

jamais raconté ce que m'avait fait Eriol, alors je pense que je suis mieux placé que toi pour lui pardonner! Ne te mêle plus de ça!

Elle sortit de la chambre en laissant Shaolan, seul. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le lit en jurant pour tenter de se calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'idée

que Sakura puisse pardonner à un tel type! Il respira un bon coup puis il partit rejoindre Sakura.

****

*******************

Durant toute la journée l'ambiance avait été pesante. Sakura et Shaolan se lançaient des regards noirs, Shaolan était pas loin de tuer Eriol et bien que Hiro essayait de faire rire tout le monde, il n'y arrivait pas. Le soir, Shaolan et Sakura allèrent dans leur chambre. La jeune femme se changea rapidement et sortit avant que Shaolan ne puisse l'en empêcher. Sakura était au bar, elle avait besoin de décompresser un peu. Elle fixait son verre depuis cinq minutes lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour observer celui qui venait à côté d'elle et fut à moitié surprise de voir Hiro.

- Une vodka orange, demanda-t-il au barman. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit-il en se tournant vers Sakura.

- Rien C'est juste Shaolan m'énerve! Il ne sait rien de moi, enfin il sait beaucoup de chose c'est vrai mais il se permet de critiquer mes choix et je déteste ça! Il ne sait rien sur Eriol et moi!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demanda doucement Hiro. Si tu veux en parler bien sûr.

- Eriol est mon ancien copain. Pendant qu'on surveillait Hiro, je suis allé le voir mais on s'est disputé. C'est pour ça que le soir je suis revenu, je voulais m'excuser mais Eriol était avec Kaho Ils étaient occupés. J'ai appris seulement aujourd'hui que s'il avait été avec moi c'était parce que j'étais menacée Kaho était sa véritable copine. Expliqua Sakura. Shaolan m'a vu pleurer plusieurs fois et il a comprit que c'était à cause d'Eriol même si je ne lui ai jamais rien dis.

- Je me pose la question depuis un moment maintenant Shaolan représente quoi pour toi? Interrogea Hiro sérieusement.

- Je pense que je peux le considérer comme un ami même si c'est assez récent. Avant il ne pouvait pas me voir et me rabaissait dès qu'il le pouvait alors je faisais

la même chose. Dit Sakura avec un sourire.

- Tu sais Je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps mais je crois que Shaolan tient beaucoup à toi. Il doit mal prendre le fait qu'il ne sache toujours pas ce qu'Eriol t'a fait. Tu devrais lui dire, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Déclara Hiro. Bon je te laisse Sakura, je vais aller m'amuser un peu!

Sakura lui fit un signe de la main et fini son verre.

***

Sakura venait à peine de sortir qu'on frappa à la porte, Shaolan, de mauvaise humeur, alla ouvrir, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un groom. En découvrant Eriol sur le pas de la porte, l'humeur du jeune homme s'assombrit plus encore. Il allait refermer la porte au nez de son cousin lorsque Eriol utilisa ses pouvoirs pour entrer. Shaolan ne pouvait plus bouger pendant qu'Eriol passait tranquillement la porte et la refermait.

- J'ai à te parler Shaolan.

- Débloque-moi alors! Maugréa le jeune homme.

Eriol obéit au jeune homme. Shaolan croisa les bras et regarda son cousin qui s'asseyait sur son lit.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Sakura ne t'avait rien dit sur la raison de notre rupture. Elle ma vu en train de coucher avec Kaho. Dit Eriol sans une once de culpabilité.

- La fille qui t'intéressait avant que tu ne sois avec Sakura? Demanda Shaolan.

- Oui Si je me suis mis avec Sakura, c'était sur ordre de Yoru. Quelqu'un l'avait pour cible et l'a toujours, on devait la protéger. Le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour

que ça ne fasse pas louche, c'était qu'on forme un couple. Expliqua Eriol. J'ai dis la vérité à Sakura tout à l'heure En cachant quelque détail bien sûr!

- Quels détails? Demanda Shaolan, méfiant.

- Le fait que si tu t'étais bougé un peu plus rapidement ce n'aurait pas été moi, mais toi qui se serait chargé de cette mission. Que c'est parce que je suis sortis avec elle que tu as été exécrable avec elle. Je suis désolé Shaolan de t'avoir éloigné de celle que tu aimais. Dit sincèrement Eriol.

- Je croyais que tu l'avais fais exprès avoua Shaolan.

- Non, Sakura est une petite sur pour moi Et même si j'avais été amoureux fou d'elle, je te l'aurais laissé. Tu es mon cousin et mon meilleur ami Shao, je ne t'aurais jamais fais un coup pareil si ça n'avait pas été un ordre Mais apparemment tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance.

- Je suis impulsif, lorsque j'ai vu que tu étais avec Sakura je ne l'ai pas supporté et j'ai préféré vous blesser. Désolé Eriol.

- C'est rien Tu me pardonnes, vieux frère? Demanda Eriol.

- Bien sûr, dit Shaolan avec un sourire.

Eriol lui fit une accolade et sortit de la chambre au même moment ou Sakura entra. Elle fut étonnée de voir Eriol sortir sans avoir l'air de s'être battu, il lui fit un sourire et elle referma la porte. Elle se tourna vers Shaolan en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi? Demanda froidement le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que faisais Eriol ici?

- Rien en particulier

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, Shaolan commença à se déshabiller mais Sakura posa une main sur son épaule dénudée pour qu'il se tourne

vers elle.

- Je En fait, si j'ai rompu avec Eriol c'est parce que je l'ai vu avec une autre femme dans une situation assez personnelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais aujourd'hui il m'a avoué qu'il était chargé de me protéger et c'est pour ça qu'il est sortit avec moi. Expliqua timidement Sakura. C'est pour ça que je lui ai pardonné! Même si j'aimais réellement Eriol, il a veillé sur moi et a refusé plusieurs fois de s'unir à moi parce qu'il savait que je lui en voudrais lorsque j'apprendrais la vérité! Alors, s'il te plait ne lui en veux pas!

Shaolan lui sourit chaleureusement et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Eriol vient juste de me le dire Je ne lui en veux plus. Par contre, toi, tu aurais pu me raconter tout ça avant! La gronda-t-il.

- Désolée, mais j'avais peur que tu te moques avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

Shaolan soupira et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne moquerais plus jamais de toi Sakura Si je le faisais avant c'était surtout pour me protéger

- De quoi? Demanda naïvement la jeune femme.

- Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grande.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir qui le fit rire. Il lui frotta les cheveux et continua son déshabillage, Sakura rougit en détournant les yeux et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer à son tour.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21: un sauvetage

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla doucement. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas sentir Shaolan lui caresser le dos ou le bras alors elle se redressa lentement pour constater avec surprise que le jeune homme dormait encore. Elle sourit tendrement en pensant que Shaolan était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Elle ne pouvait plus lâcher ce visage angélique des yeux. Elle surprit ainsi le moment ou il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il s'étira légèrement et ancra son regard dans celui de Sakura.

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-il avec une légère gêne.

- Non Mais je t'ai vu dormir! Tu es vraiment mignon, tu sais! Déclara naïvement Sakura.

Shaolan était un peu plus gêné qu'habituellement. Pour éviter que Sakura le remarque, il la fit basculer sous elle.

- Mais pas autant que toi ma chère Sakura, dit-il avec un air charmeur.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné mais des coups contre la porte les interrompu, Shaolan grogna de mécontentement.

- J'en ai marre d'être toujours coupé dans mon élan, maugréa-t-il.

Il se leva tout de même et alla ouvrir la porte en se retrouvant face à Eriol et Hiro qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. En voyant l'air mauvais de Shaolan, leurs sourires s'accentuèrent.

- Désolé de vous déranger en pleine action, s'excusa Eriol.

- On a faim! Ajouta Hiro.

- Et vous pouvez pas manger sans nous!? Explosa Shaolan.

- C'est moins marrant, dit Hiro avec une petite moue.

Shaolan allait répliquer mais la douce main de Sakura se posa sur son épaule et elle sourit.

- Vous nous laissez le temps de nous changer et on vous rejoint dans le hall, d'accord?

- Okay! Répondit Hiro en refermant la porte.

Shaolan regarda la porte, médusé. Il ne les comprenait pas ces deux là! Il se retourna vers Sakura qui souriait doucement.

- Tu y vas en premier?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas ensemble? Demanda sensuellement Shaolan.

Pour donner plus de poids à sa question, il prit Sakura par la taille et la colla à lui. Il la vit rougir et il en était satisfait. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse.

- Shaolan Vas-y tout seul sinon on ne sera jamais à l'heure. Dit Sakura légèrement gênée.

- Mais je m'en fiche. Il nous coupe tout le temps Dit Shaolan agacé.

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement Shaolan parlait comme s'ils formaient réellement un couple ça lui plaisait mais en même temps ça l'effrayait. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Shaolan et le poussa gentiment vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce elle s'assit sur le lit et s'autorisa à rougir d'autant plus. Shaolan devenait vraiment attirant ces derniers temps! Elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse alors qu'avant elle ne l'aurait même pas autorisé à la toucher. Elle ne savait plus trop ou

elle en était en plus il n'y avait que peu de temps qu'elle avait rompu avec Eriol, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le prenait aussi bien en le revoyant? C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours été que des amis. Shaolan sortit de la salle de bain avec pour seul habit une serviette de bain nouée à la taille. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient le long de son torse, dessinant les muscles du jeune homme, Sakura se mordit doucement la lèvre: qu'est-ce qu'il était attirant comme ça! Elle avait tellement envie de toucher son torse encore une fois

****

" Mais à quoi je pense!!! Je suis complètement cinglée!!!"

Shaolan remarqua le trouble de Sakura et sourit. Il s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- La salle de bain est libre Je t'accompagne?

Sakura secoua vigoureusement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, sans prendre la peine de répondre elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous le sourire victorieux de Shaolan. Elle ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, les joues rouges et dans la même tenu que Shaolan qui la regardait avec intérêt.

****

" Elle veut me tuer ou quoi!?"

- Pardon, j'ai oublié de prendre mes affaires murmura-t-elle avec gêne.

Shaolan s'approcha d'elle, et la colla contre lui pour échanger un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'il se sépara de Sakura, il eu la satisfaction de voir ses joues rougirent plus encore et une étincelle de désir dans ses prunelles. Il la laissa s'habiller et ils sortirent rejoindre Eriol et Hiro. Ces deux là étaient devenus très proche en une nuit C'était étrange.

- Alors vous ne vous êtes pas sauté dessus dès qu'on est repartit? Demanda Hiro avec un immense sourire.

- Non, répondit calmement Shaolan.

Sakura ne disait rien et mangeait tranquillement son assiette. Elle revit soudain Shaolan en serviette

****

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi ça me hante encore!! Bon zen Sakura! C'est vrai que Shaolan est super bien tapé, qu'il est beaucoup plus gentil, social et doux avec moi mais c'est pas une raison pour fantasmer sur lui!!! Et encore moins d'être jalouse des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient doucement sur son torse magnifiquement bien sculpt Haaaaaaaaaa! Je recommence!!! Du calme! Je contrôle!"

Sakura secoua la tête pendant cinq minutes devant les regards ahuris des gens autours. Eriol et Hiro avaient un petit sourire en coin. Et Shaolan se demandait à quoi pouvait encore penser Sakura pour agir de la sorte! Après leur petit déjeuner le petit groupe partit se balader dans Rome pour acheter des souvenirs (comme tout touriste qui se respecte!). De plus, le quartier commercial de Rome n'avait pas encore était inspecté, peut être que le saint Graal se trouvait là-bas.

- Hey! Y a une boutique d'art martiaux! S'exclama Hiro. J'y vais!

- Moi je vous attends l dit Sakura qui n'avait aucune envie de regarder des épées pendant vingt minutes.

Les garçons la regardèrent avec inquiétude puis après qu'elle leur ai assuré plusieurs fois qu'elle ne suivrait pas d'homme bizarre et qu'elle ne draguerait personne, ils allèrent dans la boutique. Sakura s'adossa contre la vitrine en attendant ses compagnons. Dans sa robe blanche qui virevoltait autours d'elle et le soleil qui l'éclairait, on aurait pu croire qu'un ange était tombé sur terre. Elle entendit soudain des cris. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour voir une vieille femme tenir fermement son sac à main pendant qu'un jeune homme essayait de le lui prendre. Sakura fut outré de voir que les passants ne s'arrêtaient même pas pour aider la pauvre femme. Le voleur allait donner un coup de poing à la vieille femme lorsque la jeune fille intervint. Elle stoppa le poing du jeune homme et le lui retourna en le bloquant dans le dos.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous attaquez à une vieille femme! Vous n'avez aucun honneur! Dit-elle en italien.

Le jeune homme sortit un couteau de sa poche et essaya de frapper Sakura qui lui fit lâcher son arme et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, le jeune homme ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courant. Sous les applaudissements de la foule, Sakura se retourna vers la vieille dame et lui sourit.

- Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, merci jeune fille, remercia la vieille dame. Quelle est votre nom?

- Sakura Kinomoto, madame

- Je n'oublierais pas ce nom Bonne journée mademoiselle.

La vieille femme s'en alla tranquillement laissant Sakura stupéfaite. Elle dégageait un charisme impressionnant La foule se dispersa et la jeune femme pu voir trois visages connu dont deux étaient inquiet. Hiro et Shaolan s'avancèrent vers elle.

- Non mais tu es folle!!! S'écria Shaolan. Tu aurais pu te blesser!! En plus tu nous avais dis que tu restais devant le magasin! Tu nous as menti!

- Je ne vous ai pas menti! J'ai dis que je ne partirais pas avec des inconnus et que je ne draguerais pas: j'ai fais ni l'un ni l'autre. Répliqua Sakura.

- Mais tu aurais pu te faire vraiment mal Sakura, continua Hiro. Tu aurais dû nous laisser nous en occuper.

- Je ne suis pas une faible femme, Hiro! Je sais me défendre! Et pourquoi vous êtes inquiets comme ça! C'est fini et je vais bien, on va pas en faire tout un plat!

- Sakura a raison, intervint Eriol. Elle va bien et c'est le principal.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, ils continuèrent à faire leurs achats. Hiro avait acheté pour son père une épée occidentale sous les conseils d'Eriol et Shaolan. Ce dernier s'était acheté un katana magnifique noir et rouge. Ils allèrent ensuite dans un magasin de vêtement, Hiro observa Sakura un instant puis il se mit à côté d'elle pour la mesurer.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu fais presque la même taille que ma mère. Dit-il. Tu pourrais m'aider à choisir une robe pour elle?

- Bien sûr!

Sakura essaya plusieurs types de robe sous le regard des trois jeunes hommes. Shaolan était aux anges, à chaque fois que Sakura se présentait devant eux, elle était de plus en plus belle! Hiro opta finalement pour une robe en soie verte pomme, Shaolan avait secrètement acheté une robe pour Sakura: elle était noire en dos nu et fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Lorsqu'il avait vu Sakura avec cette robe, il s'était dit qu'elle était faites pour elle. Sakura avait prit pour Tomoyo une magnifique robe en soie blanche toute simple. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, il était déjà plus de midi, Sakura leur montra un restaurant au bout de la rue.

- Et si on mangeait là-bas? Proposa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Shaolan avec un sourire.

Sakura partit en courant sous le regard amusé des trois garçons mais en plein milieu de la rue elle arrêta sa course. Shaolan, inquiet, couru jusqu'à elle et comprit ce qui l'avait arrêté: une puissante aura se dégageait d'une maison Sakura se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Tu es le plus rapide des trois! Les autres n'ont même pas couru pour venir me rejoindre, fit-elle avec une moue vexée.

Shaolan sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

- On reviendra ici demain soir, murmura-t-il pour que seul Sakura l'entende. Il faudra qu'on prépare un plan ce soir.

Sakura hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement tandis que Hiro et Eriol arrivaient à leur hauteur. Les deux garçons avaient eux aussi ressentit l'aura mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22: une nuit magique.

Shaolan regarda discrètement derrière lui alors qu'ils rentraient tous dans l'hôtel, deux hommes les suivaient depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du restaurant. Lorsqu'il en avait secrètement parlé à Eriol et Hiro, il fut surpris de constater que ces deux amis n'avaient rien perçu! Et vu le comportement de Sakura, il en allait de même pour elle. Il soupira: ils pourraient pas parler d'un plan d'attaque ce soir, c'était évident. Sakura le regarda avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Répondit doucement Shaolan.

- On a qu'a aller dans notre chambre, dit Sakura. Eriol, Hiro, on se voit demain matin, de bonne heure. Bonne nuit!

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de ses "frères" et prit la main de Shaolan dans la sienne pendant qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre Sakura donna un léger coup sur la tête de Shaolan, il fut surpris de la voir en colère.

- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on était suivi, chuchota-t-elle, la voix pleine de reproche. Heureusement qu'Eriol m'en a parlé!

Elle partit vers l'armoire de la chambre pour déposer ses paquets dedans. Shaolan sentit alors une présence derrière la porte: ces gars ne les lâcheraient jamais! Mais il s'en fichait, il devait déjà se faire pardonner par Sakura. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle était toujours dos à lui. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, il sourit en sentant qu'elle frissonnait doucement.

- Pardon dit-il en un souffle.

Sakura se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou et secoua la tête.

- La prochaine fois je veux que tu me le dises, d'accord?

- Promis.

Shaolan se pencha lentement vers elle pour échanger un baiser. Sakura se laissa faire, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire maintenant. Cependant quelque chose avait changé, Shaolan se faisait de plus en plus pressant, il passa une main derrière sa nuque pour la sentir encore plus proche de lui. Il fit doucement glisser la bretelle droite de la robe de Sakura et déposa une multitude de baiser en partant de sa nuque jusqu'à son épaule. La jeune fille gardait les yeux fermés sous ses effleurements aussi agréable qu'une plume d'oiseau glissant le long de son corps. Shaolan l'observa un instant avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche, il ne se détachait plus de Sakura, il fit suivre le même chemin à l'autre bretelle et bientôt la robe de Sakura ne tenait plus que grâce à la proximité de leur corps, en remarquant cela Shaolan s'écarta et la robe ne forma plus qu'un cercle de tissu aux pieds de Sakura. Le jeune homme sentit les mains timides de Sakura venir sur son torse, elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour observer sa tâche, elle ôtait un à un tous les petits boutons de la chemise de Shaolan. Celui-ci était occupé à déposer des baisers sur le front puis dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il fut amusé en voyant Sakura concentrée sur sa tâche, elle avait enfin enlevé tous les boutons et elle faisait glisser la chemise le long du dos de Shaolan. Sentir les paumes de la jeune fille sur lui donna un sursaut de désir au jeune homme. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit en s'allongeant langoureusement sur elle. Il descendit vers la gorge de la jeune fille pour lui déposer plusieurs baisers brûlants, Sakura caressait son large dos de ses fines mains, elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour inciter le jeune homme à remonter. Répondant à la demande silencieuse de sa compagne, Shaolan redressa la tête, Sakura l'accueillit en un baiser passionné. Puis sans qu'il comprenne quoi que se soit, il se retrouva sous elle. Elle alla embrasser son torse, Shaolan était agréablement surpris Tout en profitant de cette délicieuse caresse, il retira rapidement le soutient gorge de la jeune femme puis il la remit sous lui. Elle le colla immédiatement à elle pour éviter qu'il ne voie sa poitrine. Shaolan sourit devant cette gêne qu'il allait faire disparaître en un instant. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, Sakura poussa un soupire d'aise et passa ses bras autours du cou du jeune homme, celui-ci en profita pour effleurer du bout des doigts les seins durcis par le plaisir de sa compagne. Elle se cambra automatiquement, son corps quémandait ardemment les caresses de Shaolan sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Le jeune enfouit son visage dans les deux vallées de la jeune fille, il enroula tendrement sa langue autours de la pointe durcit et commença à sucer, provoquant les soupires d'aises de sa compagne. Elle égara sa main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa, Shaolan sourit en voyant que Sakura se laissait aller et qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait. Shaolan se redressa en provoquant une grimace de Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Ta ceinture me gêne murmura-t-elle doucement.

Avant que Shaolan n'ajoute quoi que se soit, il sentit les mains de Sakura lui ôter sa ceinture et l'envoyer plus loin. Elle avait adoré la voix de Shaolan, même s'il avait été légèrement inquiet, sa voix était emprise de désir Elle en profita pour défaire les boutons du pantalon du garçon, elle sentit alors contre elle, la virilité triomphante de Shaolan. Le jeune colla d'ailleurs son bassin contre celui de la jeune fille pour lui faire ressentir son désir, attisant d'avantage celui de Sakura. Ne voulant plus attendre plus longtemps, elle fit descendre le pantalon et le caleçon de son amant à l'aide de ses jambes. Shaolan s'étonnait de la voir faire si facilement ces mouvements alors que c'était sa première fois. Il se retrouva nu, sur elle. Il embrassa la poitrine de Sakura tandis que sa main descendait le long de son ventre pour atteindre un endroit encore plus intime, lorsqu'elle le sentit, Sakura se cambra en poussant un gémissement presque inaudible. Shaolan la rendait folle à chaque geste qu'il faisait, elle maudissait son corps si sensible qui réagissait immédiatement à ses attouchements. En sentant quelques tremblement dans le bassin de Sakura, Shaolan retira sa main: il voulait augmenter plus encore le désir de la jeune fille, il retomberait bien assez vite lorsqu'il s'unirait à elle. Il embrassa Sakura puis il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille en même temps que sa main regagnait la poitrine de Sakura. La jeune fille poussa un gémissement plus fort en se cambrant et griffa sans le vouloir Shaolan. Ce dernier était étonné de la voir réagir comme ça, il sourit en pensant qu'il avait indéniablement trouvé un point sensible chez la demoiselle. Il parsema plusieurs baiser sur le ventre de la jeune fille tout en posant ses mains sur le dernier vêtement qu'elle possédait, il baissa lentement la culotte de Sakura qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres morceaux de tissus sur le sol. Shaolan eu un sourire malicieux puis il enfouit sa tête entre les jambes de la jeune fille qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise. Elle serra les draps de ses petits poings pour essayer de retenir ses gémissements C'était sans compter l'acharnement de Shaolan. Il sentait qu'elle était prête, son désir était exacerbé tout comme le sien. Il remonta lentement pour l'embrasser avec une passion qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Sakura l'emprisonna dans ses bras, elle était fiévreuse de désir, sa respiration légèrement saccadée Il frôla lentement son intimité avec sa virilité, Sakura avait un peu peur, c'était sa première fois Elle l'avait presque oublié avec tout ce que lui avait fait Shaolan. Ses pensées furent stoppées net lorsque Shaolan lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille en la pénétrant. Sakura avait poussé un léger cri sous le choc de ses deux émotions contradictoires: plaisir et douleur. Maintenant que Shaolan était en elle, elle se sentait plus rassasiée même si elle avait mal. Le jeune homme avait remarqué la douleur de sa compagne et se fit doux, il prit la jambe de Sakura et la remonta pour qu'elle la mette vers sa taille. La jeune fille emprisonna alors le jeune homme de ses jambes, elle fut surprise de ressentir plus de chose dans cette position Shaolan continuait à répandre ses baisers brûlants le long de son cou, ou il l'embrassait passionnément, mais ses mains désertaient rarement la poitrine de la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes, Sakura ressentait moins la douleur, elle retira lentement ses jambes et posa timidement ses mains sur les fesses de Shaolan pour lui faire augmenter la cadence, bien que surpris, le jeune chinois se laissa faire et approfondit subtilement leur échange. Il se délectait des gémissements de plus en plus puissants que poussait sa compagne, apparemment elle appréciait. Il sentait le bassin de Sakura trembler de plus en plus, un spasme la parcourue en même temps que lui. Il s'écroula sur la jeune fille, il roula sur le côté et la regarda tendrement. Elle était essoufflée et en sueur comme lui mais il la trouvait magnifique à cet instant Voyant qu'elle était un peu gênée, il sourit et la colla à lui.

- Ne sois plus gênée après cette nuit Sakura, murmura-t-il tendrement au creux de l'oreille. Tu es tellement belle

Sakura lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis sur la bouche avant de se blottir contre lui. Shaolan rabattit les couvertures sur eux, la jeune fille dormait déjà, éreintée par ces nouvelles émotions. Le jeune chinois sourit en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il se sentait heureux


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23: à la découverte du Saint Graal.

Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux pour permettre à ses yeux de s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Elle tourna légèrement la tête en se demandant ou elle était lorsqu'elle croisa deux ambres Tout lui revint en tête et elle rougit comme jamais sous le sourire de Shaolan.

- Hey, ne rougit pas comme ça, je vais croire que je te fais de l'effet! Dit-il en souriant.

- Pardon Je Tu as bien dormis? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Très bien Et toi? Tu as apprécié hier? Interrogea doucement Shaolan.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se disait que maintenant leur relation était bien compliquée! Ils avaient couché ensemble alors qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble! Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour lui? Est-ce qu'il allait faire comme avec les autres filles et la virer? Il se moquerait sûrement d'elle!

Shaolan voyait très bien que Sakura était perdue, c'est vrai que ça avait été sa première fois et officiellement ils n'étaient pas un couple Mais il voulait en former un avec elle depuis si longtemps! C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait cessé de voir Eriol et qu'il avait était exécrable avec Sakura. Il était temps pour lui de mettre les choses à plat avec elle. Il la força à le regarder.

- Je t'aime Sakura

- QUOI????!!!! S'écria Sakura. C'est pas marrant Shaolan

Shaolan la fit basculer sous lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je ne plaisante pas Sakura. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je suis tombé sous ton charme.

- Mais tu as toujours ét méchant avec moi, répliqua doucement Sakura.

- J'étais jaloux, Eriol est sortit avec toi avant que je ne t'approche C'était pour me protéger, je pense. Eriol l'a comprit aussi, je lui avais dis que je comptais te parler parce que tu me semblais vraiment géniale et le lendemain je le vois avec toi. C'est à partir de ce moment que je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole. Expliqua Shaolan. Mais je t'aime Sakura, n'en doute pas un seul instant Est-ce que C'est réciproque?

- Je sais pas vraiment Je crois qu'oui

- Tu crois? Répéta Shaolan amusé.

- J'en sais rien! C'est compliqué, tu es devenu gentil pendant la mission avec Hiro Et puis il y a Eriol aussi.

- Tu l'aimes encore, demanda douloureusement Shaolan.

- Non, mais

- Tu aurais couché avec moi si tu ne m'aimais pas? La coupa le jeune homme.

Sakura le regarda étonnée Non, elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, même si Shaolan était un vrai dieu dans ce domaine. Elle rougit légèrement et Shaolan sourit.

- Tu vois

- Oui Je Je t'aime aussi mais c'est tellement soudain! S'écria-t-elle.

Shaolan se mit à rire.

- Tu te tortures vraiment trop l'esprit! Tu m'aimes, je t'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Sakura allait répliquer mais Shaolan l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ne doute plus, d'accord? Lui dit-il amoureusement.

- D'accord

La jeune fille le repoussa doucement et s'enroula dans le drap avant de partir dans la salle de bain, Shaolan sourit et se leva. L'eau était en train de couler, il l'entendait, Sakura devait être sous la douche. Il ouvrit la porte et la rejoignit, la jeune fille manqua de s'étrangler.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même que j'allais attendre! Dit-il charmeur.

Sakura sourit amusée, elle l'embrassa doucement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Shaolan plaqua gentiment Sakura contre la paroi de la douche pour qu'elle n'ouvre pas la porte C'était sûrement Hiro et Eriol qui venaient les voir. C'était sans compter l'acharnement de Hiro! Ce dernier avait ouvert la porte et était rentré dans leur

chambre avec Eriol.

- Sakura!! Shaolan!! S'écria Hiro. Eriol! Ils ont été kidnappés! Regarde! Ils ne sont pas dans leur lit! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait!!???

Shaolan soupira fortement et sortit de la douche, il enroula une serviette autours de sa taille et aida Sakura a en faire de même. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis glissa jusqu'à son oreille.

- On continuera plus tard murmura-t-il, séducteur.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de bain et Sakura ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Hiro en train de regarder sous le lit. Dès qu'il les vit, il se redressa

et les fixa avec étonnement.

- Vous étiez ou? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Dans la douche jusqu'à ce que tu mettes notre chambre sens dessus dessous! Gronda Shaolan.

- Je vois que vous êtes devenu proche, dit Eriol avec un sourire. J'en suis heureux!

Sakura rougit légèrement puis elle alla s'habiller tandis que Shaolan s'habillait dans la chambre. Il passa son caleçon sous la serviette qu'il retira ensuite puis il se tourna vers Hiro.

- Je suis surpris que tu ne me demandes pas des détails sur notre nuit, avoua Shaolan.

- Très peu pour moi, répondit Hiro avec une grimace dégoûté.

Eriol rit discrètement de cette scène, Sakura choisit ce moment pour ressortir de la salle de bain et s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'Eriol.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être publique donc pour rentrer se sera beaucoup plus difficile.

- On pourrait faire des sondages, dit Hiro en réfléchissant.

Sakura leva un sourcil, dubitative.

- On a pas vraiment l'air de gens qui font des sondages, fit-elle remarquer. Il faudrait voir qui y habite! Si c'est une fille, l'un d'entre vous pourrait la draguer.

- Mais si c'est une lesbienne? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Sakura s'en occupera, dit Hiro avec un sourire. Si c'est un homme aussi. Le plus gros problème se sera que des vieux y habitent! Ils se douteront immédiatement de quelque chose si on essaye de les draguer!

- Sinon on fait quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple, commença Eriol avec un sourire. On défonce la porte et on recherche le Saint Graal en écartant tout ce qui

nous gêne.

Sakura le regarda avec des yeux aussi grande que des soucoupe; Eriol était sérieux en général, il ne disait pas des choses aussi bizarre!

- Eriol, ça va? S'enquit la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr pourquoi?

- Parce que ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ça C'est plutôt Shaolan qui fait ce genre de proposition d'habitude.

- Moi je suis pour! Dit Hiro. Sauf pour l'entrée, faut que se soit plus discret sinon on va ameuter tout le quartier!

- Tu as le pouvoir de te téléporter Hiro, fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Oui mais il faut que je le visualise! Mais j'ai mieux! Je peux stopper le temps! Déclara-t-il fièrement.

- Donc c'est décidé, on y va, tu stoppes le temps, on prend le Graal et on s'en va. Récapitula Shaolan.

- Mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point pour le stopper plus de deux minutes, on aura juste le temps de rentrer, s'excusa Hiro.

- C'est déjà bien! Sourit Sakura. Sans toi, on aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal!

Elle se leva, le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Bon on y va? Demanda-t-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête et ils sortirent de l'hôtel, après vingt minutes de marche ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison ou se cachait sûrement le saint Graal. Hiro ferma les yeux et tendit sa main devant lui, les paupières plissées sous la concentration. Les passants s'arrêtèrent brusquement de bouger tout comme les voitures un peu plus loin, Hiro ouvrit les yeux et leur fit signe d'entrer. Shaolan défonça la porte à coup d'épaule puis la referma après que tout le monde fut dans la maison. Le temps reprit alors son cours, ils avaient à peine fait un pas que trois personnes se dressèrent devant eux. Shaolan fit apparaître son épée, près à en démordre mais Eriol intervint.

- Vous allez vous endormir dit-il froidement.

Shaolan sourit en voyant les trois gardes s'endormirent et s'effondrer sur le sol.

- Tu as bien progressé dans ce domaine! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Je sais, c'est grâce à ça que Sakura était avec moi! Sourit Eriol.

Sakura s'avança dans la maison, elle se sentait très attiré par la cour intérieur, elle savait que le saint Graal était là-bas! Elle vit une magnifique fontaine et au centre se trouvait une coupe sculptée dans une émeraude Sakura s'avança.

- Sakura, attention!! S'écria Shaolan.

Elle était à découvert et elle serait blessée rapidement si quelqu'un arrivait Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Plusieurs rayons allèrent vers elle, Hiro s'interposa en créant son bouclier. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille dès que les attaquèrent avaient cessé.

- Sakura! Ça va?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Hiro.

Elle continua à avancer lorsque six hommes lui barrèrent la route. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança.

- Si vous faites un pas de plus, on vous tue. Déclara-t-il. Et n'essayer rien avec vos pouvoirs, à partir d'ici toute magie est inefficace.

Il désignait une ligne que Sakura avait franchit, Hiro et Shaolan arrivèrent en courant près de la jeune fille, Hiro avait essayé d'utiliser un de ses pouvoirs mais comme l'homme leur avait dit, c'était inefficace. Eriol les rejoint à son tour, même si ses pouvoirs étaient inutiles, il pouvait toujours se battre pour permettre à Sakura de s'échapper. La jeune fille regarda avec insistance l'italien qui lui faisait face.

- Nous voulons juste récupérer le saint Graal pour l'étudier et empêcher que des personnes mal intentionné s'en empare, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Nous pouvons assurer ce rôle, répliqua immédiatement l'italien.

- Antonio!

Tout le monde se tourna pour apercevoir une vieille femme, Sakura fut étonnée de reconnaître la vieille femme qu'elle avait aidé l'autre jour. Le jeune italien se tassa légèrement.

- Oui, mama.

- Laisse-leur le Graal! On a que des ennuis avec et on est incapable de le faire fonctionner.

- Mais, mama

- ça suffit! Coupa la vieille femme. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis! Tu vas donner le Saint Graal à Sakura Kinomoto!

Le jeune homme soupira et ôta la protection qui entourait l'objet puis il le tendit à la jeune fille qui le prit en le gratifiant d'un sourire. Sakura se tourna vers la vieille femme.

- Je promets de le protéger et de faire en sorte que personne ne s'en empare.

- Je le sais bien Dit doucement la vieille femme avec un sourire. Bon retour au Japon, mademoiselle Kinomoto.

Sakura s'inclina devant la femme et se retourna, Shaolan et les deux autres garçons étaient très surpris par la tournure des choses! Ils n'avaient pas eu à se battre et ils avaient eu le Saint Graal sans problème grâce à l'aide de cette femme.

- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des mères, déclara Eriol une fois qu'ils étaient tous sortis.

- C'est clair! Si c'est ma mère qui me le demande, je suis capable de faire n'importe quoi! Ajouta Hiro.

- Bon maintenant que c'est fini, si on rentrait? Demanda Sakura.

Hiro sourit et les prit dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai, il faut qu'on aille voir Yoru Il a quelque chose à vous dire, dit-il avec un clin d'il à Sakura et Shaolan.

Le jeune couple le regarda intrigué sous le sourire d'Eriol. Après quelques secondes, ils disparurent de l'Italie pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Yoru


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24: révélation inattendue! (épilogue)

Yoru regarda avec étonnement le petit groupe qui venait d'apparaître dans son bureau qui avait un dispositif anti-magie Il fallait être vraiment très puissant pour pouvoir y entrer de la sorte! Lorsqu'il vit Hiro un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Monsieur Li! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi tôt! Déclara Yoru.

- Pourquoi? On aurait même dû revenir plus tôt, dit Shaolan suspicieux.

- Ha non, pas toi Shaolan. Je parlais à Hiro.

- Quoi?!!! S'écria Sakura.

- Mon nom est Hiro Li, avoua Hiro.

- C'est un cousin à toi Shaolan? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Non! Je ne le connaissais même pas avant qu'il arrive en Italie! Dit Shaolan.

- Je vais vous expliquer, dit Yoru en se levant de sa chaise.

Il fit le tour du bureau et tapa sur une télécommande pour que l'écran géant s'allume. Il se tourna ensuite vers Shaolan et Sakura.

- Nous avons retrouvé les parents de Hiro, le petit que vous avez gardé. Déclara Yoru.

- Comment va-t-il? Demanda aussitôt Sakura.

- Bien Je vais vous montrer ses véritables parents.

Il appuya sur une touche et deux photos apparurent. Sakura regarda son patron dubitativement.

- Tu peux arrêter de faire n'importe quoi? Dit-elle sévèrement.

- Je suis très sérieux, déclara Yoru.

- Mais C'est pas possible!

- Ce bébé venait du futur, commença Eriol. Voilà pourquoi il vous ressemblait tant! Hiro est votre enfant, Sakura. À toi et à Shaolan.

Sakura regarda Shaolan puis elle tomba dans les pommes. Shaolan la prit immédiatement dans les bras, lui aussi était sous le choc! C'est vrai: il venait juste de se déclarer à Sakura et là, il apprenait qu'il avait un fils! Qu'il avait déjà vu en plus! Il caressa doucement la joue de Sakura pour qu'elle se réveille, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle se redressa légèrement dans les bras de son amant qui fixa Yoru.

- Je suppose que les surprises ne s'arrêtent pas l

- Effectivement! Mais je vais laisser Hiro s'en occuper. Dit Yoru.

- Bah, le bébé Hiro, c'est moi. Expliqua simplement le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Je me disais aussi que tu me rappelais quelqu'un! S'écria Shaolan.

- J'ai un fils qui est trop canon! S'exclama Sakura.

- Hey! Ne parle pas de ton fils comme ça! Gronda gentiment Shaolan.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Eriol se dirigea vers Hiro.

- Ils l'ont plutôt bien prit!

- Oui Sauf maman qui s'est évanouit! Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit. Sourit Hiro.

Shaolan, quant à lui comprenait mieux certaines réactions de Hiro: son côté protecteur, ses points communs aussi bien physique que mental avec Sakura et lui et l'expression dégoûté qu'il avait eu après qu'il avait su quelle nuit sa mère et son père avaient pass Et puis ça expliquait aussi l'attirance naturelle de la jeune fille à son égard. Hiro regarda avec un sourire immense ses deux parents.

- Maintenant je peux vous appeler papa et mama! Déclara-t-il.

- Techniquement, pas encore. Dit Sakura avec un sourire. Tu n'es pas encore né et même conçu.

- Bah En fait si. Avoua Hiro tranquillement.

Sakura perdit son sourire et elle fixa Hiro pour voir s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou non.

- QUOI????!!!!!!! Explosa-t-elle.

- Mama m'a toujours raconté que j'ai été conçu la dernière nuit de son premier voyage en Italie avec papa, pendant une de leur mission, expliqua Hiro avec calme.

Sakura regarda Shaolan qui était aussi surpris qu'elle. Mais après tout c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient utilisé aucune protection et Sakura ne prenait pas la pilule puisqu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait avec Eriol. En se rendant compte de cela Sakura s'évanouit de nouveau.

- Je savais pas qu'elle était d'une nature aussi fragile, dit Shaolan amusé.

- C'est parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être enceinte, elle pensait être mariée avant et elle comptait être un peu plus vieille. Expliqua paisiblement Hiro. Et puis, elle vient de rompre avec Eriol depuis quelques semaines et elle se retrouve déjà enceinte d'un autre, il y a de quoi être bouleversée.

- Mais j'avais usé de mes pouvoirs pour qu'elle reste avec moi, plaida Eriol. Elle ne ressentait pas plus que de l'amitié pour moi, malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à ôter le contrôle que j'avais sur elle plus vite Elle n'aurait pas pleuré sinon.

Ils se turent lorsque Sakura ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Hiro s'avança vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis il fit de même à Shaolan.

- Je vais devoir y aller! Dit-il simplement. On se reverra dans quelques années!

Sakura sourit mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer: elle tenait beaucoup à Hiro et même si elle allait le retrouver, il allait lui manquer! Shaolan l'aida à se redresser au même moment ou Hiro disparaissait. Le jeune chinois se tourna vers Yoru.

- Je pense qu'on a bien mérité un jour de repos, déclara-t-il avant de sortir du bureau en entraînant Sakura.

La jeune fille était étonnement silencieuse et ne cessait de fixer son ventre. Shaolan, sourit tendrement en la voyant ainsi puis il posa une main sur le ventre de Sakura qui sursauta sous la surprise.

- Je ne crois pas que ça se verra tout de suite

- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à y croire! Dit-elle abasourdie. Tu te rends compte que Hiro est notre enfant?

- Oui Il est très bien, je suis heureux d'avoir un futur fils comme lui Il faut que tu l'annonces à Tomoyo sinon elle ne te le pardonnera jamais!

Sakura hocha la tête et sortit de l'ascenseur, Tomoyo était justement inoccupé derrière son bureau, dès qu'elle vit Sakura un sourire illumina son visage. La jeune fille s'approcha de sa meilleure amie en entraînant Shaolan avec elle.

- Tomoyo, commença Sakura timidement.

- Oui?

- Je Je dois te dire quelque chose! En fait, tu vois, pendant la mission il s'est passé beaucoup de chose! Et puis, avec Shaolan on s'est rapproché, je me suis expliqué avec Eriol et Hiro était là aussi! Et j'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui que c'est mon bébé et là je suis enceinte de lui avec Shaolan!

Sakura avait dit tout ça d'une traite et Tomoyo n'avait comprit que quelques mots qui firent une ronde dans son esprit "Shaolan", "mon bébé" et "enceinte"

- TU ES ENCEINTE?!!!!!!!!!!

- Oui, acquiesça timidement Sakura.

Tomoyo fit le tour du bureau et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras puis elle se tourna vers Shaolan qu'elle poussa vers la sortie.

- Si tu m'en veux pas, je dois demander des détails! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Shaolan se mit à rire et quitta la pièce. Tomoyo se tourna alors vers Sakura.

- Je veux tout savoir!

- Pendant la mission, j'ai été sauvé par Hiro, pas le bébé qu'on a gardé mais un autre, qui est en réalité le fils de Shaolan et moi! Ensuite il y a Eriol qui est arrivé et il m'a expliqué que s'il avait été avec moi c'était pour me protéger d'un psychopathe et qu'il m'avait même séduite avec ses pouvoirs! Shaolan m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait! Et on était obligé de se faire passer pour un couple alors on a fait l'amour même si je ne l'ai pas fais que pour ma mission! Et là je suis enceinte! Conclu Sakura avec un sourire radieux.

- Alors, est-ce qu'il est aussi bien qu'on le dit? Demanda avidement Tomoyo.

Sakura hocha la tête en rougissant sous les applaudissements de sa meilleure amie.

- En tout cas, je vais pouvoir lui faire plein de tenues!!! C'est merveilleux!! S'exclama Tomoyo. Dès qu'il sera né, je prendrais sa taille pour m'adapter!!! Haaaa! Shaolan, le pauvre, il doit t'attendre!!! Bon, je te laisse, tu m'appels dès que tu as du nouveau sur le bébé! Ou même sur autre chose!!! Je t'aime ma chérie, je suis fière de toi!

Sakura sourit en pensant que son amie était vraiment folle lorsqu'elle s'y mettait! Elle sortit tranquillement de l'agence et remarqua que Shaolan était accoté au mur en

l'attendant, elle lui sourit doucement.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, dit-elle avec une petite voix.

- C'est rien On rentre?

Sakura hocha la tête et ils partirent chez eux bien que Sakura ne partage toujours pas le loyer et que leur relation n'était pas officielle aux yeux de tous. Dès que

Sakura referma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle, Shaolan l'embrassa passionnément, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il la regarda avec tendresse.

- Sakura, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

- Quoi? Demanda la jeune fille naïvement.

Sous les yeux effarés de Sakura, Shaolan se mit à genoux devant elle et sortit un petit coffret en velours.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Mais Shaolan! On est ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine!! C'est trop tôt! Et si c'est à cause de Hiro que tu fais ça, c'est inutile, je ne cherche pas à être mariée parce que j'ai un enfant!

- Détrompes-toi, si je veux que tu m'épouses c'est parce que je t'aime de tout mon cur et je sais très bien que ça ne changera pas! C'est vrai que si je n'avais pas su notre futur je ne te l'aurais pas proposé aussi tôt mais Sakura, réfléchit, nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble et il nous a dit qu'on était bien ensemble!

Shaolan s'exprimait avec tant de passion qu'elle ne pouvait que le croire, elle aussi voulait rester avec lui pour toujours même si peut être qu'ils se sépareraient. Elle pensait que sa relation avec Shaolan durerait toute sa vie! Elle s'agenouilla en face de Shaolan et le prit dans ses bras.

- D'accord Je veux être ta femme.

Shaolan sourit et mit la bague au doigt de la jeune femme.

****

*****************

Bien des années plus tard.

Hiro avait cinq ans désormais, il s'amusait avec une petite fille et un petit garçon qui avait le même âge et plus jeune que Hiro. Il s'agissait de faux jumeaux de trois ans. Shaolan arriva avec Sakura dans les bras, celle-ci, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux semblait avoir très mal.

- Hiro, Nadeschico et Kazuma, on va à l'hôpital pour l'arrivée de Rin. Soyez sage avec Tante Tomoyo et oncle Eriol! Dit Shaolan.

Sakura sourit en remarqua qu'il était beaucoup moins stressé que les deux dernières fois: pour Hiro il avait couru dans toute la maison en cherchant ses clés alors qu'il les avait dans la main et il ne savait plus quoi faire, pour Nadeschico et Kazuma ils avaient eu la surprise d'avoir des jumeaux: Shaolan s'était évanoui sous le choc! Sakura n'avait pas voulu aller chez le gynécologue à cause de ses missions et de Hiro alors elle avait un peu mentit à Shaolan en disant qu'elle aurait une fille Son mari l'avait sacrément disputé après. Depuis Shaolan l'avait accompagné à tous ses rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. Shaolan porta Sakura dans la voiture sous les yeux de Tomoyo et d'Eriol. Ces deux là étaient devenu plus proche depuis qu'Eriol avait dit la vérité, ils étaient amis et confident. Kaho était devenu la femme d'Eriol et Tomoyo avait enfin trouvé un homme qu'elle trouvait bien: Train.

- Alors tu nous appels dès que c'est fini. Dit Tomoyo. Je veux savoir au plus vite si tout s'est bien passé! Et puis, les enfants seront soulagés aussi, surtout Hiro. C'est dingue comme il est protecteur avec toi Sakura!

- C'est parce que c'est le premier, expliqua Eriol. Il est très protecteur avec Nadeschico aussi, et sûrement avec Rin Se sera un grand frère protecteur, il tient ça de Toya et de Shaolan!

- C'est pas vrai! Je ne suis pas protecteur avec mes surs! S'exclama Shaolan.

Eriol le regarda dubitativement tandis que Sakura sourit. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la tête qu'il avait fait lorsque Shefa lui avait annoncé son futur mariage avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait fait un interrogatoire digne de la gestapo! Sakura poussa un cri: les contractions étaient beaucoup plus forte. Shaolan couru de l'autre côté de la voiture et démarra en trombe.

Après deux heures de travail acharné, la petite Rin était venue au monde, Shaolan ne s'était pas évanouis et tout c'était bien passé. Shaolan parlait doucement avec sa petite fille sous l'il attendrit et fatigué de Sakura.

- Je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'avoir des enfants mais je crois que c'était la dernière dit Sakura en souriant.

- On verra, si ça se trouve tu me supplieras d'avoir un autre enfant dans un an ou deux. Sourit Shaolan. En tout cas, mère est très heureuse, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant C'est une grand-mère gâteuse.

- Elle vient demain c'est ça?

- Oui Tu as encore un peu de temps pour te reposer.

****

*******************

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis la naissance de Rin, comme l'avaient prévu Eriol et Sakura, Hiro était très protecteur envers ses deux petites surs. Surtout que la petite fille venait d'entrer à l'école. Nadeschico était également protégée par son frère jumeaux, tout comme Rin Parfois les deux filles venaient se plaindre à leur parent parce que leur frère faisait partir tout leurs "amoureux" Dans ces cas là, Sakura souriait et expliquait que c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient que leur bonheur Le soir, Shaolan rentra, il embrassa toute sa famille et passa à table. Il avait reprit l'entreprise familiale, Sakura et lui avaient démissionné de la Clow Read pour passer plus de temps avec leurs enfants. Après avoir couché leurs enfants, Shaolan ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et se tourna vers Sakura. Il retira d'un geste sensuel sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment au sol. Sakura était étonnée de le voir avec un tel regard enflamm Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément en la soulevant du sol. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, il déposait des baisers enflammés le long de sa nuque.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et basculèrent bientôt dans un monde remplit de passion, Sakura s'étonnait à chaque fois de se sentir aussi énergique lorsque son mari lui faisait l'amour Après quelques minutes, Shaolan s'écroula sur elle en souriant.

- Quand je pense que sans Hiro on en serait pas l

- C'est vrai qu'on a eu de la chance Même si se séparer de lui pendant deux semaines à été dur.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir tout ces enfants avec toi Tu voudrais pas qu'on en ait un? Un garçon cette fois, comme Rin et Nadeschico l'ont demandé.

Sakura rit doucement tandis que Shaolan commençait à laisser ses mains parcourir son corps de nouveau

****

Voilà c'est fini! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut! Alors il est...(regarde le calendrier) le dimanche seize mars 2008! Je me demande quand est-ce que ce chapitre sera publier... Je pense que la fin sera publier dans six mois tel que je me connais! (j'oublie souvent de publier!) Je sais que l'épilogue aurait pu être beaucoup plus développé mais j'hésite à faire une fausse suite: la vie de Hiro, Sakura et Shaolan... Je ne sais pas trop... Je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de chance que je le fasse mais on sait jamais! Voilà j'espère que vous aurez aimé! Je viendrais bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire je pense parce que j'en suis au deuxième chapitre! donc avec un peu de chance lorsque se sera la fin publié, j'aurais écrit une dizaine de chapitre (j'attend toujours d'avoir une dizaine de chapitre pour commencer à publier parce que de temps en temps après trois chapitre je me dis que c'est pas assez bien et je supprime tout!) à la prochaine et merci pour tout vos commentaires qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir!


End file.
